Scherben
by Lanjana
Summary: Hier ist die lang ersehnte oder befürchtete Fortsetzung von GREEN(S)LEAf(VES). Muss ich noch mehr sagen?....
1. Anruf

Disclaimer: Herr der Ringe gehÃ¶rt J.R.R. Tolkien und wird voraussichtlich auch nicht den Beistzer wechseln.  
  
Tja, hier ist sie nun also, die lange herbeigesehnte oder befÃ¼rchtete Fortsetzung von GREEN(S)LEAf(VES) ... was aus so VorsÃ¤tzen nicht alles werden kann....  
  
  
  
I Anruf  
  
  
  
Der durchdringende Piepston des Weckers riss Antonia aus dem Schlaf. Da sie noch nicht richtig wach war, griff sie ein paar Mal daneben bevor es ihr gelang, das nervtÃ¶tende GerÃ¤usch abzustellen. Danach lag sie erst einmal benommen auf dem RÃ¼cken und versuchte, die MÃ¼digkeit abzuschÃ¼tteln. Es gelang ihr nicht wirklich. Ihre Glieder fÃ¼hlten sich schwer wie Blei an, als hÃ¤tte sie sich gerade erst nach einem anstrengenden Tag hingelegt und nicht, als ob sie neun Stunden durchgeschlafen hÃ¤tte. Sie glaubte nicht, dass sie die Kraft aufbringen wÃ¼rde, die Augen zu Ã¶ffnen, geschweige denn, aufzustehen. Das war doch nicht mehr normal! Seit Wochen kÃ¤mpfte sie erfolglos gegen eine dumpfe ErschÃ¶pfung an. Sie konnte so frÃ¼h ins Bett gehen und so lange schlafen wie sie wollte, jeden morgen fÃ¼hlte sie sich ebenso ausgelaugt, wie am Abend zuvor. Doch es half alles nichts. Vom Nachdenken wurde es auch nicht besser und sie musste wirklich aufstehen, wenn die nicht schon wieder zu spÃ¤t in die Vorlesung kommen wollte. Dummerweise war es eine mit Anwesenheitsliste und wenn man 10 Minuten nach Beginn erschien, konnte man genauso gut wieder nach Hause gehen - ohne eine Chance, sich doch noch eintragen zu kÃ¶nnen. Oh Mann, sie b r a u c h t e diesen Schein!  
  
Als sie sich schlieÃŸlich doch aus den Federn quÃ¤lte, Ã¼berkam sie fast sofort das inzwischen ebenso vertraute SchwindelgefÃ¼hl, so dass sie sich am Bettpfosten festhalten musste um nicht umzukippen. Zum GlÃ¼ck war es nach ein paar Sekunden verschwunden. Sie konnte sich einen angenehmeren Start in den Tag vorstellen, als in Ohnmacht zu fallen.  
  
Als Antonia aus dem Bad zurÃ¼ckkam und in ihre Jeans schlÃ¼pfte, fiel ihr Blick auf ihr Spiegelbild im groÃŸen Spiegel ihrer KleiderschranktÃ¼r. Entsetzt starrte sie ihre Erscheinung an. Sie musste zugeben, dass sie sogar objektiv betrachtet einen fÃ¼rchterlichen Anblick bot. Ihre grauen Augen waren leicht rot unterlaufen, als hÃ¤tte sie eine ganze Nacht durchgesoffen und unter ihnen lagen dunkle, blÃ¤uliche Schatten. Auch ihre Gesichtsfarbe lieÃŸ einiges zu wÃ¼nschen Ã¼brig. Leichenblass traf den Zustand wohl am besten und - konnte sie da etwa den anflug von Falten um ihre Mundwinkel erkennen? Sie sah absolut fertig aus und fÃ¼hlte sich auch so. Was war nur mit ihr los?  
  
"Du siehst ja aus wie das blÃ¼hende Leben!" lautete dem entsprechend auch Lenas erstes Kommentar als Antonia die KÃ¼che betrat.  
  
"Dir auch einen guten Morgen!" erwiderte sie missmutig und warf ihrer Mitbewohnerin einen bÃ¶sen blick zu. Sie schaltete den Wasserkocher ein und holte das Instantkaffeepulver aus dem Schrank. Vielleicht wÃ¼rde sie das ja endlich aufwecken.  
  
"Pfannkuchen?" kam es von Lena, die vergnÃ¼gt vor sich hin mampfte. "Es sind noch genÃ¼gend da und ich hab Nutella! Du siehst aus, als kÃ¶nntst du es brauchen!" FÃ¼r Lena war es undenkbar, den Tag ohne ein herzhaftes FrÃ¼hstÃ¼ck zu beginnen, was manchmal groteske AuswÃ¼chse annahm. Pfannkuchen mit nutella waren noch die harmlose Variante. Einmal hatte sie Antonia morgens um halb neun doch tatsÃ¤chlich Kartoffelbrei mit Apfelmus aufdrÃ¤ngen wollen.  
  
"Danke, wirklich nicht." Lehnte sie ab. Schon der Gedanke an etwas zu essen verursachte ihr Ãœbelkeit. Nicht, dass sie je der groÃŸe FrÃ¼hstÃ¼cker gewesen wÃ¤re, doch in der letzten Zeit hatte es sich noch verschlimmert.  
  
Als sie sich mit der gefÃ¼llten Kaffeetasse erschÃ¶pft auf ihren Stuhl sinken lieÃŸ, fing sie den Blick ihrer Mitbewohnerin aus, die kopfschÃ¼ttelnd vor sich hin aÃŸ. Ein Anflug von Besorgnis lag in dieser Musterung.  
  
"Also wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, Tony, dann siehst du fÃ¼r mich total krank aus. Wenn ich so daher kÃ¤me, hÃ¤tte meine Mutter mich lÃ¤ngst mit Gewalt zum Artzt geschleppt."  
  
Antonia winkte seufzend ab. "Denkst du, auf diese Idee wÃ¤re ich nicht selbst gekommen? Da war ich schon lÃ¤ngst."  
  
"Und?" Um nicht zu neugierig zu erscheinen, geb Lena vor, beinahe vÃ¶llig von der Aufgabe beansprucht zu sein, Nutella auf einem weiteren Pfannkuchen zu verteilen. Antonia schÃ¤tzete grob, dass es so ungefÃ¤hr der vierte oder fÃ¼nfte sein musste. Die Mengen, die ihre Mitbewohnerin verdrÃ¼ckte, waren wirklich erstaunlich.  
  
"Nichts und!" entgegnete sie schlieÃŸlich. "Doktor Fechner hat mir Blut abnehmen lassen und zur Analyse ins Labor geschickt. Erst dann will er eine genaue diagnose stellen."  
  
Lenas Stirn legte sich in missbilligende Falten. "Er will erst das Blutbild abwarten? Ohne dich schockieren zu wollen- aber das klingt in meinen Ohren nicht besonders aufmunternd."  
  
Antonia war zu sehr damit beschÃ¤ftigt, sich an ihrem heiÃŸen Kaffee nicht die Zunge zu verbrennen um zu antworten. AuÃŸerdem hÃ¤tte sie liebend gerne das Thema gewechselt. Es reichte schon, wenn sie sich den Kopf Ã¼ber ihren schlechten Zustand zerbrach. Die dÃ¼steren Spekulationen ihrer Mitbewohnerin hatte sie nun wirklich nicht nÃ¶tig!  
  
"Ach, wahrscheinlich wird es auf einen Vitamin- oder Mineralstoffmangel hinauslaufen. Sabrina hat wegen so etwas schon einmal Eisentabletten verschrieben bekommen. Was sollte es auch sonst sein? Eine mysteriÃ¶se Abart der schwarzen Pest?" Sie lachte kurz auf aber es klang sogar in ihren eigenen Ohren nicht ganz echt. Also widtmete sie sich wieder voll und ganz ihrem Kaffee.  
  
"Lach nicht! So was kann ernster sein als du denkst!" Lena hatte anscheinend vÃ¶llig ihren Pfannkuchen vergessen, der nun schon seit geschlagenen zwei Minuten unberÃ¼hrt auf ihrem Teller lag. - Bei ihr eine absolute Ausnahmeerscheinung. "Wann kommen denn die Ergebnisse?"  
  
"Sie sollten eigentlich schon seit gestern da sein." Meinte Antonia nach einem raschen blick auf den Garfield -Kalender an der Wand. Der gefrÃ¤ÃŸige Kater war wahrscheinlich Lenas groÃŸes vorbils, was ErnÃ¤hrungsfragen anging. In dem Moment klingelte das Telefon. Da ihre Mitbewohnerin keine Anstalten machte, dran zu gehen, stemmte Antonia sich mÃ¼hsam in die HÃ¶he, lief in den Flur und nahm den HÃ¶rer ab.  
  
Als sie ihn drei Minuten spÃ¤ter wieder auf die Gabel fallen lieÃŸ, war ihr Gesicht noch um etliche Stufen blasser geworden.  
  
"Es war Dr. Fechner."teilte sie Lena mit, wobei sie sich kraftlos an den tÃ¼rrahmen lehnte. Sie hatte das GefÃ¼hl, sich nicht mehr lange auf den Beinen halten zu kÃ¶nnen. "Irgend etwas scheint mit meinen Worten absolut nicht zu stimmen. So genau hat er das zwar nicht ausgedrÃ¼ckt, aber das konnte ich doch noch heraus hÃ¶ren. Auf jeden Fall hat er meine Daten an einen Kollegen in der Uniklinik weiter geleitet. Irgendso ein Spezialist. Weihers heiÃŸt er. Heute Nachmittag habe ich einen Termin bei ihm." Sie schÃ¼ttelte den Kopf, noch immer ganz verwirrt vom Inhalt des Telefonats. WÃ¤hrend Lena sie mit groÃŸen Augen anstarrte, leerte sie mit einem Zug ihre Tasse und schnappte sich fest entschlossen ihren Rucksack. "Vielleicht kann der Typ mir wenigstens erklÃ¤ren, was mit mir los ist! So langsam geht es mir nÃ¤mlich gehÃ¶rig auf die Nerven!" Nach dem Schreck machte sich jetzt Wut in ihr breit. Wenn sie zumindest eine klare aussage Ã¼ber ihren Zustand erhalten hÃ¤tte! Aber das war von Ã„rzten wohl zu viel verlangt.  
  
Lena rief ihr noch mit vollem Mund etwas hinterher, das sie aber nicht mehr verstand. Sie blieb nicht stehen. Die Zeit wurde eh langsam knapp, wenn sie nicht zu spÃ¤t in die Vorlesung kommen wollte.  
  
  
  
________________________-  
  
Sorry fÃ¼r das merkwÃ¼rdige erste Kapitel, aber das ganze braucht eine gewisse Anlaufszeit...  
  
Wahrscheinlich halten manche mich eh fÃ¼r eine Sadistin, weil ich eine Fortsetzung produziere.  
  
Apropos: Ich hab unter Originals Fantasy noch eine eigene Geschichte ins Netz gestellt. Der Titel ist Schakal und ich wÃ¼rde gern eure Meinung dazu hÃ¶ren.  
  
Ach ja, alle Personen in dieser Geschichte sind natÃ¼rlich reine Erfindungen und ZufÃ¤llige Ã„hnlichkeiten wieder mal meiner mangelnden Fantasie zu zuschreiben 


	2. Pause

Disclaimer: Herr der Ringe blabla...Tolkien blabla...  
  
Ich will hier keinen meiner Profs persÃ¶nlich beleidigen, aber jeder, der schon einmal in einer todlangweiligen Vorlesung eingeschlafen ist, wird wissen, wovon ich rede.  
  
  
  
II Pause  
  
  
  
Antonias Zorn verflog nur langsam, obwohl sie es gerade noch schaffte, sich in die Anwesenheitsliste einzutragen und einen ziemlich undankbaren Platz in der ersten Reihe zu ergattern. Auch der feste Vorsatz, sich auf den Vortrag des Professors zu konzentrieren und eifrig mit zu schreiben, konnte daran nichts Ã¤ndern. Schon nach wenigen Minuten merkte sie, wie ihre Konzentration betrÃ¤chtlich nachlieÃŸ. FremdwÃ¶rter und FachausdrÃ¼cke, die ihr normalerweise keine Probleme bereiteten, drangen heute nur Ã¤uÃŸerst langsam in ihr Gehirn vor. Und ihre Notizen - schon jetzt kamen ihr die AbkÃ¼rzungen, die sie gewÃ¶hnlich benutzte, so verstÃ¤ndlich wie chinesische Schriftzeichen vor. Auf diese Weise hÃ¤tte sie zu Hause keine Ahnung mehr, welcher Stoff eigentlich durchgenommen worden war. Und auÃŸerdem - wen interessierte die alkoholinduzierte PlatzprÃ¤ferrenz oder Aversion bei Ratten denn Ã¼berhaupt? Ein schneller Blick durch die Reihen ihrer Mitstudenten bestÃ¤tigte ihre Vermutung, dass dies auf beinahe niemand zutraf. Die meisten stierten gelangweilt vor sich hin und schienen sich genau wie Antonia zu fragen, warum sie sich den ganzen Mist eigentlich antun mussten. Nach mehreren erfolglosen Versuchen, ihre Konzentration urÃ¼ck zu gewinnen, resignierte auch sie und bemÃ¼hte sich nicht einmal mehr, den verzwickten GedankengÃ¤ngen des Dozenten zu folgen. Am liebsten wÃ¤re sie eingeschlafen doch das konnte sie in der ersten Reihe schlecht bringen. Statt dessen setzte sie ein mÃ¤ÃŸig interessiertes Gesicht auf und lieÃŸ ihren Gedanken freien Lauf. Sie hatte weiÃŸ Gott genÃ¼gend Dinge, Ã¼ber die sie nachgrÃ¼beln konnte. Zum einen war da der merkwÃ¼rdige Anruf von Dr. Fechner heute Morgen: Ein unklares Blutbild, weitergeleitet an einen Spezialisten in der Uniklinik? Ihre Wut vorhin hatte eigentlich keinem anderen Zweck gedient, als ihre Sorgen zu verdrÃ¤ngen. Denn die machte sie sich und das nicht erst seit diesem beunruhigenden Befund. Sie wusste ganz einfach, dass mit ihr etwas nicht stimmte und - viel schlimmer- dass sie es sich nicht erklÃ¤ren konnte. Es war, als schleppe sie stÃ¤ndig einen Rucksack voller Ziegelsteine mit sich herum und als wÃ¼rde irgend etwas ihr alle Kraft und Energie aussaugen.  
  
WÃ¤hrend sie noch ihren dÃ¼steren Gedanken nachhing merkte sie, dass ihre Finger unbewusst mit dem silbernen Amulett spielten, das an einem schwarzen Lederband um ihren Hals hing. Sie trug es immer bei sich, denn es war mehr, als nur ein bloÃŸes SchmuckstÃ¼ck. Der grÃ¼ne Stein in seiner Mitte barg ein Geheimnis, das auÃŸer Antonia niemandem bekannt war. Jedenfalls nicht in ihrer Welt. Es handelte sich um einen der Steine der Macht, einen Gegenstand aus sagenhafter Vorzeit und sie war seine HÃ¼terin. Das wusste sie erst seit ein paar Monaten, als sie durch ihn nach Mittelerde, eine parallele Welt, gelangt war. Nur eine Person, die Ã¼ber auÃŸergewÃ¶hnlich starke magische KrÃ¤fte verfÃ¼gte konnte sich die Macht des Steines zu Nutze machen. Ansonsten gehorchte er nur seinem wahren HÃ¼ter - ihr. Versonnen betrachtete Antonia, wie die Lichtstrahlen sich in seiner grÃ¼nen Tiefe brachen. FÃ¼r sie symbolisierte er so viel mehr als nur ein mÃ¤chtiges Artefakt. Zum einen hatte ihre beste Freundin Susanne wenn auch nicht direkt durch ihn ihr Leben verloren, ein schreckliches Erlebnis, von dem sie Nachts manchmal noch immer trÃ¤umte. Anfangs, gleich nach ihrer RÃ¼ckkehr nach Hause, hatte sie geglaubt, niemals von den grauenhaften Bildern, die ihr Unterbewusstsein ihr schickte, los kommen zu kÃ¶nnen. Doch von Woche zu Woche war sie seltener schweiÃŸgebadet und mit wild pochendem Herzen aufgeschreckt und inzwischen - mehr als vier Monate nach den schlimmen Ereignissen - verfolgten die AlptrÃ¤ume sie kaum noch.  
  
Zum anderen verband sie das Amulett mit jemandem, den sie mindestens so sehr wie ihre tote Freundin vermisste. Jemandem, der statt dessen durch ihre TrÃ¤ume geisterte, jemandem, den sie liebte, jemandem, der kein Mensch war. Sie wusste nie, was sie mit diesem letzten Gedanken anfangen sollte, sooft sie auch darrÃ¼ber nachgrÃ¼belte. Tatsache war, dass sie im Grunde keine groÃŸe Ahnung von Elben hatte und davon, in wie weitsie sich von Menschen unterschieden. Das lag einersteits sicher daran, dass Legolas der einzige seiner Art war, den sie je zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Sie konnte nicht gut SchlÃ¼sse von einem Individuum auf ein ganzes Volk ziehen. Andererseits gab es auch niemanden, den sie hÃ¤tte fragen, ja nicht einmal ein Buch, in dem sie hÃ¤tte nachlesen kÃ¶nnen. Wieder sah sie sich im HÃ¶rsaal um. Jeder Anwesende wÃ¼rde sie fÃ¼r verrÃ¼ckt erklÃ¤ren, wenn sie ihm auch nur einen Bruchteil ihrer Erlebnisse von vor vier Monaten erzÃ¤hlen wÃ¼rde. Oft drÃ¤ngte sich ihr der Gedanke auf, dass sie sich nich niemals so einsam gefÃ¼hlt hatte. Zwei Personen, die ihr sehr viel bedeuteten, waren fÃ¼r sie unerreichbar. Die eine tot, der andere in einer gÃ¤nzlich anderen Welt, deren GefÃ¼ge und Regeln sie in den wenigen Tagen, in denen sie sich dort aufgehalten hatte, nicht einmal annÃ¤hernd begriffen hatte. Zwar konnte sie mit Hilfe des Steins jederzeit nach Mittelerde zurÃ¼ckkehren, doch auch hierzu hÃ¤uften sich in ihrem Kopf die Fragen. Wie war es ihr beispielsweise mÃ¶glich, an welchen Ort der Parallelwelt sie gelangte? Oder gab es fÃ¼r jeden Punkt in ihrer Welt einen aequivalenten auf der anderen Seite? In Mittelerde hatte zum Zeitpunkt ihres Aufenthalts Krieg geherrscht. Woher sollte sie wissen, wann oder ob der dunkle Herrscher bezwungen worden war und sie ungefÃ¤hrdet hinÃ¼berwechseln konnte? Auch diese GrÃ¼beleien erwiesen sich als Sackgasse, denn natÃ¼rlich gab es fÃ¼r sie keine MÃ¶glichkeit, mehr Ã¼ber den in ihrem Besitz befindenlichen Stein der Macht zu erfahren.  
  
Fest stand jedoch trotz aller Bedenken eines: Sie wÃ¼rde nach Mittelerde zurÃ¼ckkehren! Es verging kein Tag, an dem sie nicht den Wunsch verspÃ¼rte, ihre Welt einfach hinter sich zu lassen. Denjenigen wieder zu sehen, den sie liebte. War es nicht merkwÃ¼rdig, sich nach jemandem zu sehnen, Ã¼ber den sie kaum etwas wusste? Sich innerlich mit jemandem verbunden zu fÃ¼hlen, der so gÃ¤nzlich anders war? Wieder sah sie Legolas vor sich, wie sie ihn aus ihrer letzten Nacht unter den Sternen in Erinnerung hatte. Die Haut im Mondschein noch blasser als sonst, die sich an der ihren so warm angefÃ¼hlt hatte, die geschwungenen und herrlich weichen Lippen, die sie gekÃ¼sst hatten, die seidigen langen Haare, die, sonst hellblond, beinahe silbern geschimmert hatten und deren Duft sie beinahe noch riechen konnte. Die grÃ¼n- braunen Augen...  
  
Ein ziemlich unsanfter RippenstoÃŸ riss sie jÃ¤h aus ihren TrÃ¤umen. Ihr Sitznachbar, einer von der Sorte, die sie absolut nicht ausstehen konnte, blickte ungeduldig auf sie herab.  
  
"Wenn du endlich aufgewacht bist - hÃ¤ttest du die Freundlichkeit, mich raus zu lassen? Es ist Pause!" Schon allein sein arroganter Tonfall lieÃŸ einen Teil der vergessenen Wut wieder in ihr aufbrodeln. Was bildete sich dieser hochnÃ¤sige SchnÃ¶sel Ã¼berhaupt ein? Da ihr im Moment jedoch keine gehÃ¤ssige Bemerkung einfiel, die sie ihm an den Kopf hÃ¤tte werfen kÃ¶nnen, beschloss sie ihn einfach zu ignorieren. Ohne ihn auch nur eines bÃ¶sen Blickes zu wÃ¼rdigen, stand sie von ihrem alles andere als bequemen Holzklappsitz auf und begab sich nach drauÃŸen. Unterwegs schob sie das silberne Amulett wieder in den Ausschnitt ihres T-Shirts zurÃ¼ck. Aus irgend einem Grund, den sie selbst nicht wirklich benennen konnte, trug sie es nicht gerne offen mit sich herum. Vor dem HÃ¶rsaalgebÃ¤ude traf sie auf Felix, der in der Sonne stand und gerade damit beschÃ¤ftigt war, sich mit erstaunlichem Geschick eine Zigarette zu drehen. Seit dem ersten Semester war er einer ihrer besten Kumpel, auch wenn seine Desorganisation bei allem was nicht mit dem Studium zu tun hatte und sein notorisches ZuspÃ¤tkommen einem manchmal gehÃ¶rig auf die Nerven gehen konnten.  
  
"Ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass der Rettelbach immer noch auf seines Viertelstunde Pause besteht." meinte Antonia statt einer BegrÃ¼ÃŸung und lehnte sich neben Felix an die gelb verputzte Hauswand.  
  
"Na hÃ¶r mal!" Sein Kunstwerk in Form einer schmalen, glatten Zigarette war fertig, weswegen er es nach der Ã¼blichen umstÃ¤ndlichen Suche nach seinem Feuerzeug anzÃ¼nden konnte. "Ratten hier, Ratten da, AbhÃ¤ngigkeits auslÃ¶sende Substanzen, konditionierte Stimuli... ich wÃ¼rde da drin sterben, wenn ich mich nicht zwischendurch davon erholen kÃ¶nnte!" Er hielt ihr den blauen Tabakbeutel einlandend entgegen, doch sie lehnte ab. Auch die Lust aufs Rauchen hatte sie in der letzten Zeit verloren. Apropos sterben...  
  
"KÃ¶nntest du dir vorstellen, unsterblich zu sein, Felix?" fragte sie vesonnen wÃ¤hrend sie trÃ¤ge in den blauen Himmel hinaufblinzelte.  
  
"Naja, laut den meisten gÃ¤ngigen Religionen bin ich das ja theoretisch auch, aber wenn du meine Meinung hÃ¶ren willst..." Ihr Freund liebte philosophische Diskussionen, die rein spekulativ waren und zu nichts fÃ¼hrten.  
  
"Nein, nein, so hab ich das nicht gemeint!" unterbrach Antonia ihn, bevor er ihr seine gesamte Weltanschauung in Kurzfassung darlegen konnte. "Nichts Ã¼ber den Tod und die angeblich ewige Seele sondern wirkliche Unsterblichkeit. Zu wissen, dass du niemlas sterben musst, auÃŸer jemand tÃ¶tet dich gewaltsam."  
  
"Hm also ich weiÃŸ nicht." Felix' Gesicht hatte einen nachdenklichen Ausdruck angenommen. Mit der linken Hand fuhr er sich durch die schulterlangen hellbraunen Haare, die er wie immer zu einem ziemlich unordentlichen Pferdeschwanz zusammen gebunden hatte. "Das kommt ganz darauf an..."  
  
"Auf was?" Antonia hatte sich an dem Gedankengang festgebissen und sah keinen Grund locker zu lassen. Vor allem, weil das Thema fÃ¼r sie eineRelevanz besaÃŸ, die ihr Kumpel nicht erahnen konnte. "Stell es dir einfach bloÃŸ mal vor. Die Jahrhunderte an die vorbeiziehen zu sehen, ohne nennenswert zu altern, ohne ernsthafte Krankheiten fÃ¼rchten zu mÃ¼ssen. Zu wissen, dass du dir fÃ¼r alles, was du erreichen mÃ¶chtest, soviel Zeit nehmen kannst wie du willst! Wie findest du das?"  
  
"Wie gesagt, es kommt ganz darauf an." Er nahm einen tiefen zug von seiner Zigarette und lieÃŸ den Rauch langsam durch die NasenlÃ¶cher entweichen. "Nicht, wenn ich der einzige wÃ¤re, dem es so geht. Nicht, wenn ich mit ansehen mÃ¼sste, wie alle meine Freunde alt werden und sterben. Bevor das passiert, wÃ¼rde ich mich lieber selbst tÃ¶ten."  
  
"Hey, ihr zwei Depri-Philosophen, nennt man das jetzt etwa fleiÃŸig in die Vorlesung gehen und brav studieren? Oder finden eure Veranstaltungen jetzt schon unter freiem Himmel statt?" Die Stimme gehÃ¶rte Lena, die soeben auf dem Weg von der Bushaltestelle ins UnigebÃ¤ude war. "Wenn ihr schon mal dabei seid, kÃ¶nnt ihr euch doch mit dem Typen da drÃ¼ben anfreunden. Der sieht auch ziemlich merkwÃ¼rdig aus." Grinsend deutete sie auf eine Gestalt auf der gegenÃ¼ber liegenden Seite des Campus. "So wie der rÃ¼berglotzt, findet er euch bestimmt irre interessant." Antonia blickte in die angegebene Richtung und konnte sich eines leisen Unbehagens nicht erwehren, als sie entdeckte, dass ihre Mitbewohnerin recht hatte. Der junge Mann war hochgewachsen, sehr schlank und sah aus sogar Ã¼ber die Entfernung erkennbar sehr dunklen Augen zu ihnen herrÃ¼ber. Trotz des frÃ¼hlingshaften Maiwetters trug er einen knÃ¶chellangen schwarzen Ledermantel, von dem sich seine glatten Haare, die ihm bis Ã¼ber die Schultern fielen, kaum abhoben. Im Gegensatz dazu wirkte sein Gesicht beinahe unnatÃ¼rlich blass und das rote Tuch, das er sich wie ein Stirnband um sein Kopf gebunden hatte, richtig grell. Sobald er entdeckte, dass seine neugierigen Blicke bemerkt worden waren, wandte er sich betont gelangweilt ab und schlenderte in Richtung Bibliothek davon. Irgend etwas an der Art wie er sich bewegte und an seiner ganzen Erscheinung stÃ¶rte Antonia. Sie konnte nicht beschreiben, was es wae, aber etwas an ihm kam ihr vertraut vor. Wenn sie nur wÃ¼sste, wo sie Ã¤hnliches schon einmal gesehen hatte...  
  
"Komischer Kerl." Felix schÃ¼ttelte sich verwirrt eine lose HaarstrÃ¤hne aus dem Gesicht. "Und dieses Stirnband kommt ja besonders stylish!"  
  
Antonia, in ihren GedankengÃ¤ngen unterbrochen, konnte ihm lediglich nickend beipflichten.  
  
"Eigentlich wollte ich bloÃŸ fragen, ob du mich spÃ¤ter mit dem Auto mit nach Hause nehmen kannst, Tony." Warf Lena ein, die sich wie immer ziemlich unbeeindruckt zeigte. "Unsere zweite Stunde fÃ¤llt aus und um die Zeit sind die Busse immer so schrecklich voll. Schulschluss und so."  
  
"Ist ok, Lena, keine Frage. Wir treffen und um kurz nach eins am Parkplatz, wenn mein Gehirn sich nach dieser Vorlesung nicht in ein weiches, schrumpeliges Ding verwandelt hat. Bis dann!" rief Antonia, denn sie musste sich beeilen um wieder in den HÃ¶rsaal zu kommen, bevor sie sich an mehreren missmutigen Stundenten vorbei zu ihrem Platz durchquetschen musste. Vielleicht ging der zweite Teil der Vorlesung ja schneller vorbei als der erste und vielleicht wÃ¼rde sie wenigstens diesmal nicht so unsanft in ihren TagtrÃ¤umen gestÃ¶rt werden...  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _____  
  
Hallo Leute, hier also endlich das zweite Kapitel!  
  
Hat ein biÃŸchen gedauert, dafÃ¼r ist es ein biÃŸchen lÃ¤nger geworden.  
  
Ich mÃ¶chte wieder mal auf meine Geschichte "Schakal" hinweisen, fÃ¼r die noch niemand ein Review geschrieben hat *schluchz*  
  
Ach ja und Felix ist einem Freund von mir nachempfunden. Alles echt auÃŸer dem Namen. Der Ober-Verpeilte und Freud- und Jung-AnhÃ¤nger....  
  
AuÃŸerdem....grÃ¼ÃŸe ich den unromantischen alten Sack und mÃ¶chte ihm ein "Heute ist es einen Monat" zuwerfen. Begonnen das Schreiben von Andeutungen hat.....  
  
Und ich entschuldige mich fÃ¼r alle Tippfehler und die lange Wartezeit. Ich werde versuchen, mich zu bessern.*ggg* 


	3. Auto

Disclaimer: Wer hat noch mal gleich Herr der Ringe erfunden?...Ã„Ã¤Ã¤hhh....  
  
Danke fÃ¼r eure Reviews. Sie spornen mich richtig an weiter zu schreiben.  
  
Und es isr erstaunlich, wie gut man doch im StraÃŸencafe schreiben kann!  
  
  
  
III Auto  
  
  
  
Was die leisen Hoffnungen Antonias in Bezug auf die zweite HÃ¤lfte der Vorlesung betraf, so wurden sie allesamt entÃ¤uscht. Weder wurde der Vortrag des Dozenten interessanter, noch hatte sie die MÃ¶glichkeit in ihre TagtrÃ¤ume von Legolas zu flÃ¼chten. Die UnertrÃ¤glichkeit der Situation nahm im Gegenteil immer mehr zu. Da es Antonia nicht geschafft hatte, einen Sitzplatz weiter hinten neben Felix zu finden, hatte sie auch die nÃ¤chste dreiviertel Stunde den arroganten SchnÃ¶sel als Nachbarn. Dieser lieÃŸ sich zum GlÃ¼ck nicht noch einmal dazu herab, ein Wort mit ihr zu wechseln, was ihr nur recht sein konnte. Statt dessen verlegte er sich darauf, eifrig mit zu schreiben und dabei so viel Platz zu beanspruchen, dass Antonia am liebsten einige von den Kung Fu Tritten an ihm ausprobiert hÃ¤tte, die sie von Felix gelernt hatte. Er war ein regelrechter Freak was asiatische Kampfsportarten betraf, trainierte tÃ¤glich mindestens eine Stunde und benutzte den Stadtpark fÃ¼r seine Tai Chi Ãœbungen. Nur eine Woche nach ihrer RÃ¼ckkehr aus Mittelerde, als die Erinnerung an eine Bedrohung noch frisch gewesen war, hatte sie ihren Freund gebeten, ihr wenigstens die Grundlagen der Selbstverteidigung bei zu bringen. Vor dem Hintergrund von Susannes Ermordung hatte er natÃ¼rlich sofort zugestimmt und begonnen, sie zu unterrichten. Trotz ihrer allgemeinen ErschÃ¶pfung und ihrer unerklÃ¤rlichen MÃ¼digkeit trainierte sie seitdem drei Mal die Woche mit ihm. Sie wusste, dass sie gegen bewaffnete Gegner weiterhin nichts ausrichten konnte, doch fÃ¼hlte sie sich trotzdem nicht lÃ¤nger vÃ¶llig hilflos. Zwar wÃ¼rden ihr ihre jetzigen Kenntnisse im Augenblick kaum von Nutzen sein - dazu reichten drei monate Unterricht einfach nicht aus- aber es brachte ihr wenigstens die Befriedigung etwas zu tun; nicht mehr passiv alles Ereignissen ausgeliefert zu sein.  
  
Da sie also durch die impetinente Platzbeanspruchung ihres Sitznachbarn nicht in ihre TagtrÃ¤ume flÃ¼chten konnte und langsam genug davon hatte, sich stÃ¤ndig Sorgen zu machen, blieb ihr keine andere MÃ¶glichkeit, als sich im Stillen Ã¼ber die Powerpoint-Folien des Dozenten zu amÃ¼sieren. Vor allem sie geschmackvolle Farbgebung - viel pink und tÃ¼rkis- lieÃŸ in ihr die Frage aufkommen, ob der Mann vor ihr wohl an Farbenblindheit litt. Wirklich sehr hÃ¼bsch! Und...Nicht zu glauben! Der Typ besaÃŸ einen Doktortitel und hatte in einer Ãœberschrift doch tatsÃ¤chlich das Wort "Entzustand" stehen! Oh je, sie hÃ¤tte sich diese Vorlesung wirklich sparen sollen - vor allem bei dem schÃ¶nen Wetter!  
  
Als sie zum Fenster hinÃ¼ber sah um wehmÃ¼tig den strahlend blauen Himmel zu betrachten, entdeckte sie eine KrÃ¤he auf dem Sims. Der Vogel hatte den Kopf schief gelegt und blickte durch das Glas in den HÃ¶rsaal hinein. Antonias erster belustigter Gedanke, ob das Tier sich vielleicht fortbilden wollte, wurde bald von einer viel unangenehmeren Empfindung verdrÃ¤ngt. Sie fÃ¼hlte sich beobachtet. Ja, es kam ihr so vor, als wÃ¤re die Aufmerksamkeit der KrÃ¤he genau auf sie gerichtet. Sie starrte eine Zeit lang zurÃ¼ck, doch der Vogel zeigte sich vÃ¶llig unbeeindruckt und machte keinerlei Anstalten, sich von der Stelle zu rÃ¼hren. Das war unheimlich! UnauffÃ¤llig sah sie sich um aber auÃŸer ihr schien niemand weder die KrÃ¤he selbst noch deren merkwÃ¼rdiges Verhalten bemerkt zu haben. Unbehaglich behielt sie das Tier auch weiterhin im Auge und mit jeder Minute, die verstrich, wurde das mulmige GefÃ¼hl in ihrer Magengrube stÃ¤rker. NatÃ¼rlich versuchte sie, sich einzureden, dass alles auf bloÃŸer Einbildung beruhte. Man kam auf die komischsten Gedanken wenn man in einer Ã¤tzenden Vorlesung saÃŸ. Und doch - sie schotte schon zu viel Seltsames erlebt, als dass sie diese ErklÃ¤rung vÃ¶llig beruhigt hÃ¤tte.  
  
Irgend wann, nach scheinbar einer halben Ewigkeit, war es dreiviertel eins und die Veranstaltung zu Ende. Antonia konnte aus dem Augenwinkel gerade noch sehen, wie die KrÃ¤he endlich ihren Posten aufgab und davonflog, als sich die Studenten unter beifÃ¤lligem Klopfen auf die Schreibbretter daran machten, ihre Sachen zu packen und den HÃ¶rsaal zu verlassen. Antonia schÃ¼ttelte Ã¤rgerlich den Kopf Ã¼ber ihre merkwÃ¼rdigen Gedanken. SelbstverstÃ¤ndlich hatte der plÃ¶tzliche LÃ¤rm den Vogel aufgescheucht - vÃ¶llig normal. WÃ¼rde sie denn ihr ganzes Leben lang Gespenster sehen? Seltsame ZusammenhÃ¤nge vermuten, wo es keine gab?  
  
"Noch eine Minute lÃ¤nger und ich wÃ¤re verrÃ¼ckt geworden!" meinte sie zu Felix, als sie ihn auf der Treppe eingeholt hatte. Dabei lieÃŸ sie offen, ob sie auf die Vorlesung oder etwas anderes anspielte, doch er hatte ja keine Ahnung von dem Vorfall mit der KrÃ¤he.  
  
"Na warte erst einmal bis du das ganze Zeug fÃ¼r die Klausur lernen darfst!" lautete seine aufmunternde Antwort. Er kramte in der ausgebeulten Hosentasche nach dem SchlÃ¼ssel fÃ¼r sein Fahrradschloss. "Wir sehen uns dann heute Nachmittag, oder?"  
  
Antonia nickte. "Es kÃ¶nnte allerdings ein biÃŸchen spÃ¤ter werden. Ich habe einen Arzttermin."  
  
"Bist du krank?" Seine Stirn legte sich dabei in sorgenvolle Falten und er unterzog die einem prÃ¼fenden Blick aus seinen gelb-braunen Augen.  
  
"Ich hoffe nicht!" sie hatte jetzt wirklich keine Lust darÃ¼ber zu zu reden, oder auch nur daran zu denken. "Bis dann!" Ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Parkplatz. UnerklÃ¤rliche MÃ¼digkeit, beunruhigende Arzttermine, merkwÃ¼rdige Fremde, unheimliche KrÃ¤hen, besorgte Freunde...so langsam wurde ihr das alles wirklich zu viel!  
  
PlÃ¶tzlich flammte die Sehnsucht nach Legolas ungewohnt heftig in ihr auf. Was wÃ¼rde sie nicht alles dafÃ¼r geben, nur um fÃ¼r fÃ¼nf Minuten bei ihm sein zu kÃ¶nnen! In seiner Umarmung fÃ¼r kurze Zeit einfach alles zu vergessen, was sie mit sich herum schleppte. Alle Geheimnisse, die sie bewahrte und sogar vor ihren Freunden verbergen musste, wollte sie nicht als verrÃ¼ckt gelten...  
  
Lena wartete schon auf sie. VergnÃ¼gt wie immer lehte ihr Mitbewohnerin am KotflÃ¼gel von Antonias blauem Fiat und lieÃŸ sich die Sonne auf die Nase scheinen.  
  
"Na wenn das kein geniales Wetter ist um den Nachmittag frei zu haben!" rief sie Antonia grinsend entgegen und fragte nach einem kurzen Blick auf deren dÃ¼steren Gesichtsausdruck. "War es denn noch sehr schlimm?"  
  
"Schlimmer!" seufzte Antonia als sie die TÃ¼r aufsperrte und sich auf den Fahrersitz sinken lieÃŸ. "Gerade noch so ertrÃ¤glich." Sie kramte im Kassettenfach und suchte nach mÃ¶glichst aggressiver Musik um ihren Frust wenigsten teilweise abreagieren zu kÃ¶nnen. Slayer? Ja das wÃ¼rde gehen. Sie schob die Kassette in den Rekorder und drehte den "Volume"-Knopf ein gehÃ¶riges StÃ¼ck nach rechts.  
  
"Oho, da scheint jemand aber ziemlich schlechte Laune zu haben." Kam es von Lena als die ersten Takte von "Angel of Death" aus den Lautsprechern drÃ¶hnten.  
  
Antonia antwortete nicht, sondern kurbelte das Fenster herunter. Die sonne hatte den Innenraum des Wagens aufgeheizt und so einen Luxus wie eine Klimaanlage besaÃŸ ihr Auto nicht. Etwas schneller als vernÃ¼ftig war bog sie vom Parkplatz auf die StraÃŸe ein. Sie lieÃŸ das Gaspedal auch weiter durchgedrÃ¼ckt bis sie eine Geschwindigkeit erreicht hatte, die sie mit der Verkehrslage und ihrem Gewissen so gerade noch vereinbaren konnte. Sie fÃ¼hlte sich genau in der richtigen Stimmung um rote Ampeln zu Ã¼berfahren.  
  
"Wird das die Nummer mein treues Auto und ich gegen den Rest der Welt?" lieÃŸ sich Lena vernehmen, die gerade selbst mit dem herunter kurbeln der Scheibe auf ihrer Seite beschÃ¤ftigt war. "Man sollte dich nicht so viele Actionfilme sehen lassen und dich auf keinen Fall ans Steuer eines Monstertrucks setzen!"  
  
Trotz ihrer miesen Laune musste Antonia bei dieser Vorstellung lÃ¤cheln. Sie trat sogar ein wenig auf die Bremse, ordnete sich vorschriftsmÃ¤ÃŸig in die Rechtsabbiegerspur Richtung Stadtpark ein und hielt als die Ampel auf rot umsprang.  
  
Links neben ihr grinste ein widerlicher Typ mit nach hinten gegelten Haaren in einem Golf-Cabrio zu ihnen herÃ¼ber.  
  
"Hey, SÃ¼ÃŸe, mach doch mal den Krach aus!" er musste sich ziemlich anstrengen, damit die ihn verstehen konnten. Antonia blieb vor Wut die Luft weg. Dieser dumme Kerl, wahrscheinlich mit einem Gehirn nicht grÃ¶ÃŸer als eine Walnuss, hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt!  
  
Sie warf ihm ein nicht wirklich gesellschaftsfÃ¤higes "Fick dich!" zu, was Lena zu dem Kommentar "Vorsicht! Heute sollte man sich nicht mit ihr anlegen!" verleitete.  
  
Zum GlÃ¼ck sprang die Ampel gleich darauf auf grÃ¼n um und erlÃ¶ste sie von dieser unangenehmen Gesellschaft. Antonia trat ziemlich unsanft aufs Gaspedal und bog ab.  
  
Im selben Moment entdeckte sie den seltsamen Typ im Ledermantel auf der anderen StraÃŸenseite. Er blickte ihr genau in die Augen und mit einem Schlag wusste sie, wo sie jemandem wie ihm schon einmal begegnet war. Noch bevor sie diese Erkenntniss gedanklich greifen konnte, rannte er erstaunlich schnell auf ihr Auto zu und hinter ihm im GebÃ¼sch des angrenzenden Stadtparks...  
  
Etwas zischte mit einem hohen Sirren so nahe an ihrem Gesicht vorbei, dass sie den scharfen Luftzug spÃ¼ren konnte und einen Herzschlag spÃ¤ter hÃ¶rte sie Lena neben sich schmerzvoll aufschreien. Ein dunkel gefiederter Pfeil ragte aus ihrer linken Schulter und der Stoff ihrer hellblauen Bluse begann sich bereits rot zu fÃ¤rben.  
  
Antonia reagierte nur noch reflexartig als sie das Lenkrad herum riss um der schwarz gekleideten Gestalt auszuweichen. Dabei verlor sie jedoch die Kontrolle Ã¼ber ihr Fahrzeug. Die Zeit schien plÃ¶tzlich langsamer zu laufen. Hilflos musste sie wie in zeitlupe mit an sehen, wie der Fiat auf die Gegenfahrbahn schleuderte, genau auf einen entgegenkommenden Wagen zu. Dann hÃ¶rte sie nur noch den ohrenbetÃ¤ubenden Knall des Aufpralls...  
  
  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
So, da habt ihr es jetzt! Ich weiÃŸ, dass es gemein ist, meine Kapitel so zu beenden, aber....  
  
Ich wÃ¼rde als Regisseur da auch einen Schnitt machen.  
  
Diesmal hab ich doch echt nicht lange gebraucht, oder? Jippie, Eigenlob..... 


	4. Krankenhaus

Disclaimer: Und weiter...blabla...  
  
Also Leute, wahrscheinlich muss ich mich erst mal bei euch entschuldigen. Ich weiss, ihr habt ewig auf dieses Kapitel warten müssen. Die Reviews und e-mails waren deutlich genug. Zur Entschädigung ist das Kapitel ein bißchen länger geworden. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch.  
  
  
  
IV Krankenhaus  
  
  
  
Als Antonia das nächste Mal einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, versorget eine Krankenschwester die Platzwunde über ihrem rechten Auge. Es war der brennende Schmerz der Desinfektionslösung, der sie aus ihrer Trance riss. Zwar hatte sie nicht das Bewusstsein verloren, doch an die Minuten direkt nach dem Unfall konnte sie sich nicht mehr erinnern. Der letzte Eindruck, den sie ihrem Gedächtnis abringen konnte, bestand aus dem lauten Knall mit dem die beiden Autos aueinander geprallt waren. Dann folgten als vage Schemen erst wieder die Fahrt mit dem Krankenwagen und Lena, die mit bleichem Gesicht und einem starren Blick in den weit aufgerissenen Augen auf einer Trage lag. Jetzt jedoch...  
  
"Wie fühlen sie sich?" die Krankenschwester musste die Frage zwei Mal wiederholen, bis sie in Antonias Bewusstsein vordrang. Ber der kleinen Verletzung an der Augenbraue klebte jetzt ein weißes Heftpflaster doch die Flüssigkeit, mit der sie behandelt worden war, brannte immer noch unangenehm.  
  
"Es geht mir gut." behauptete Antonia mit Nachdruck. Sie wollte aufstehen, doch die Frau im weißen kittel drückte sie sanft aber bestimmt auf die Liege zurück.  
  
"Ist Ihnen schwindelig? Verspüren Sie Kopfschmerzen?" fragte die Schwester wähend sie Antonias Handgelenk umfasst und den Puls fühlte. Diese schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.  
  
"Um ehrlich zu sein, ich habe mich schon besser gefühlt - aber da hatte ich auch keinen Autounfall hinter mir." Der miserable Scherzversuch wurde mit einem skeptischen Strinrunzeln belohnt. Doch schließlich gab ihr Gegenüber es auf, sie weiterhin festhalten zu wollen. Mit der Ermahnung, sich sofort zu melden, falls ihr übel werden sollte oder sich andere Beschwerden zeigten, ließ sie ihre Patientin aufstehen. Dabei fiel Antonias Blick auf die große Uhr über der Tür. Drei Minuten vor zwei. War da nicht irgend etwas... Mit einem Mal fiel ihr der Termin bei Dr. Weihers wieder ein. Sie empfand es als ziemliche Ironie, dass sie wesentlich früher und unter anderen Umständen als erwartet, die Klinik betreten hatte. Nun gut, wenigstens hatte sie keinen langen Anfahrtsweg mehr. Ärgerlich dachte sie daran, dass es in der nächsten Zeit mit dem Fahren eh nicht weit her sein würde. Bei der zerquetschten Motorhaube...  
  
Wie befürchtet, musste sie trotz ihrer unfreiwilligen Pünktlichkeit warten. Wahrscheinlich war das eine Art Taktik, die Medizinern im Studium beigebracht wurde um Patienten möglichst vorher schon nervlich fertig zu machen. Antonia starrte auf die gegenüber liegende weiße Wand der Krankenhausflures, nur unterbrochen von einem modernen Kunstdruck mit Silberrahmen. Wieso hingen an solchen Orten immer so äußerst geschmacklose Bilder? Plötzlich merkte Antonia jedoch, dass sie nur über diese belanglosen Dinge nachgrübelte um einen bestimmten Gedanken zu unterdrücken. Wie ein Raubtier lauerte er am Rande ihres Bewusstseins, bereit um sie im geringsten unachtsamen Moment anzuspringen.  
  
Er befand sich dort schon seit geraumer Zeit...seit die wenige Sekunden vor dem Unfall in die augen des schwarz gekleideten Unbekannten geblickt hatte. Augen, klar und tief wie der Sternenhimmel, die beinahe von einem inneren Licht leuchteten. Augen, die nicht menschlich waren. Augen, wie Legolas sie hatte. Zwar waren seine grün-braun und die des Fremden annähernd nachtschwarz doch ein Irrtum war ausgeschlossen. Der merkwürdige Unbekannte, der sie beobachtet und den Unfall verursacht hatte, war ein Elb. Diese Erkenntnis traf sie wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube. Für einige momente schossen ihr wirr zusammenhanglose Gedanken durch den Kopf. Die schire Unmöglichkeit von der realistischen Seite aus betrachtet, die verrückte Frage, wie er in ihre Welt gelangt war und Angst. Er war nicht alleine gewesen, daran zweifelte die keinen Moment lang. Jemand musste schließlich den Pfeil auf sie abgeschossen haben...  
  
Mitten in diese Grübeleien hinein ging die hellgraue Tür neben ihr auf und Dr. Weihers bat die herein. Seine kleine, ziemlich schmale Gestalt steckte in einem weißen Kittel, der viel zu groß für ihn schien und als es sich auf dem weit ausladenden Bürosessel hinter seinem Schreibtisch nieder gelassen hatte, sah er sie über seine silberne Brille hinweg musternd an.  
  
"Als erstes möchte ich Ihnen sagen, Frau Riedmann, dass Sie keinen Grund haben, nervös zu sein. So schockierend sind ihre Ergebnisse nicht ausgefallen."  
  
Ertappt hörte Antonia damit auf, unruhig auf ihrem ziemlich unbequemen Stuhl herum zu rutschen. Sie zwang sich dazu, still sitzen zu bleiben, obwohl sie am liebsten aufgesprungen und auf und ab gelaufen wäre.  
  
"Es ist nur...ich hatte gerade einen Autounfall und meine Freundin wurde verletzt. Deswegen bin ich noch etwas...durcheinander."  
  
"Verständlich." Ihr Gegenüber nickte."Aber ich denke, Sie sollten sich mit mir trotzdem über Ihr Blutbild unterhalten. Sie werden merken, dass es wichtig ist."  
  
Mit seiner sachlichen jedoch auch freundlichen Art gelang es ihm, sie aus dem aufgewühlten Chaos ihrer Vermutungen und Befürchtungen heraus zu lösen. Mit einer ziemlich großen Willesnanstrengung schob sie alle Gedanken an den Unfall und seine Umstände beiseite. Das Rätsel um den schwarzhaarigen Elben konnte warten. Jetzt wollte sie endlich wissen, was mit ihr los war.  
  
"Die meisten Ihrer Werte bewegen sich im normalen Bereich, geben also keinen Anlass zur Besorgnis. Die übrigen jedoch..."Sein Blick wanderte zu den Papieren vor ihm auf dem Schreibtisch. "Dürfte ich Ihnen einige Fragen stellen?"  
  
"Natürlich."stimmte Antonia zu, obwohl sie sich keine Fragen denken konnte, die sie ihrem Hausarzt nicht schon beantwortet hatte.  
  
"Nehmen Sie zur Zeit irgend welche Medikamente?"  
  
"Nein."  
  
"Sind Sie sicher? Auch keine Hormonpräparate?"  
  
"Ja, ganz sicher. Nichts dergleichen."  
  
"Konsumieren Sie anderweitige Substanzen?"  
  
"Moment mal, wollen Sie mir hier unterstellen, dass ich Drogen nehme?"  
  
Der Arzt machte eine beschwichtigende Geste, völlig gelassen gegenüber ihrer Aufregung. "Ich unterstelle Ihnen überhaupt nichts, Frau Riedmann. Das sind lediglich Standardfragen, die dazu beitragen sollen, Licht in eine unklare Diagnose zu bringen. Bitte missverstehen sie mich nicht."  
  
"Entschuldigung." Antonia musste ein paar Mal tief ausatmen um sich wieder zu beruhigen. Die ganze Sache zehrte doch mehr an ihren Nerven, als sie sich bisher hatte eingestehen wollen. "Zur Zeit trinke ich relativ viel Kaffee gegen die Müdigkeit und bis vor circa einem Monat habe ich geraucht. Mit anderen Substanzen kann ich Ihnen leider nicht dienen."  
  
Die Lippen ihres Gegenübers verzogen sich zu einem äußerst müden Lächeln. "Ich glaube nicht, dass das einen Einfluss gehabt hat." Er griff nun doch nach der Mappe auf seinem Schreibtisch und blätterte darin herum. Das Rascheln der Blätter ließ Antonias Nervosität bis zu einem gewissen Grad zurückkehren. "Sehen Sie, es ist so, dass es Ihre Hormonwerte sind, die uns Rätsel aufgeben. Wann hatten Sie Ihre letzte Blutung?"  
  
"Meine letzte..." Im ersten moment fiel ihr dazu überhaupt nichts ein. Dann begann sie nach zu denken und war eine Sekunde später froh darüber zu sitzen, denn die Erkenntnis hätte sie sonst mit Sicherheit umgehauen. "Anfang Januar."brachte sie schließlich kaum hörbar über die Lippen und verfluchte sich innerlich für ihre Blindheit. Wie hatte sie das nicht merken können? Es lieferte außerdem die beste Erklärung für ihren zustand. "Sie wollen sagen, ich bin..."  
  
"Schwanger, genau. Im übrigen wundere ich mich, dass Sie es nicht schon wussten...Wenn es jedoch nur das wäre, hätte Ihr Hausarzt Sie nicht an uns überwiesen. Zusätzlich zu den veränderten hormonwerten, die sich für eine Schwangerschaft durchaus im normalbereich bewegen, haben wir in Ihrem Blut eine Substanz gefunden, die wir nicht identifizieren können. Der Laborbericht erwähnt, sie entziehe sich allen üblichen Analysen. Mein Hauptanliegen an sie besteht darin, Sie zu bitten, sich für weitere Untersuchungen zur Verfügung zu stellen."  
  
"Diese unbekannte Substanz-ist sie für mich irgendwie schädlich oder gefährlich?" Ein bedauerndes Schulterzucken begleitete die Antwort des Arztes.  
  
"Um ehrlich zu sein, wir wissen es nicht. Es bleibt bis jetzt auch noch ungeklärt, welchen einfluss sie auf den Fötus hat." Dr. Weihers informierte sie in den nächsten Minuten ausführlich über die Untersuchungen, die sie, sollte die einwilligen in den nächsten Wochen erwarteten. Antonia brachte jedoch nicht viel mehr zu stande, als mit halbem Ohr zu zuhören und gelegentlich an passenden Stellen zu nicken. In Wirklichkeit war sie viel zu sehr mit dem gerade Erfahrenen beschäftigt. Sie erwartete ein Kind. In einem plötzlichen Anfall von Ironie dachte sie, dass sie wenigstens nicht lange über den dazu gehörigen Vater nachgrübeln musste. Von der unvergesslichen Nacht unter den Sternen abgesehen, hatte sie seit über einem Jahr mit keinem Mann mehr geschlafen. Beinahe ohne es zu merken, verabschiedete sie sich von Dr.Weihers und kam erst wieder völlig zu Bewusstsein, als sie wieder draußen auf dem Krankenhausflur stand. So wie die Sache aussah, hatte sie zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder sie akzeptierte die Tatsache, dass sie ein Kind erwartete, das nur zur Hälfte menschlich war, dass ein merkwürdiger schwarhaariger Elb für ihren Autounfall verantwortlich war und dass dies bestimmt alles andere als ein Zufall war, mit einem Schuterzucken und ging zur Tagesordnung über oder sie brach auf der Stelle zusammen und ließ sich in die Psychiatrie einliefern. Sie entschied sich für ersteres. Niemand hatte etwas davon, wenn sie in der Gummizelle landete. Außerdem, beschloss sie, gab es später bestimmt eine bessere Gelegenheit um über alles, was heute passiert war, gründlich nach zu denekn. Im Augenblick fühlte sie sich eigentlich ganz gut. Nicht einmal so richtig müde. Wahrscheinlich lag es an der schieren Menge der Ereignisse. Kein Mensch konnte darauf mehr angemessen reagieren!  
  
Als erstes musste sie sich darum kümmern, wie sie nach Hause kommen sollte. Trotz ihrer momentan guten Verfassung würden ihre Nerven einer Busfahrt mit an sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht stand halten. In der Eingangshalle des Krankenhauses fand sie die Telefonkabinen und wählte nach einigem hin und her mit Münzen und nicht ausreichend geladenen Telefonkarten Felix' Nummer. Wie immer dauerte es vergleichsweise lang bis er abnahm.  
  
"Hallo?"  
  
"Hallo Felix, hier ist Antonia. Ich...wir hatten einen Unfall und ich bin noch in der Uniklinik. Kannst du mich vielleicht abholen?"  
  
"Wie...?" typisch, dass er erst einmal vollkommen verwirrt war. Es hätte sie auch gewundert, wenn er es auf' s erste Mal begriffen hätte. Manchmal fragte sie sich allen Ernstes, wie jemand so intelligent und gleichzeitig doch so schwer von Begriff sein konnte.  
  
"Also...wir hatten einen Autounfall. Lena wurde verletzt, aber ich hoffe, es ist nicht schlimm. Die ganze Geschichte ist zu lang um sie dir jetzt am Telefon zu erzählen. Was ich wissen will ist: Kannst du mich abholen?"  
  
"Och...das ist gerade echt schlecht. Muss das sein?"  
  
Bei diesem Satz riss Antonia der Geduldsfaden. Ihr ganze bisher so sorgsam bewahrte Ruhe löste sich mit einem Mal in Wut auf.  
  
"Jetzt hör mal zu, Felix! Vielleicht bist du bisher nicht durchgestiegen: wir haten einen AUTOUNFALL - Sprich, mein Wagen ist im Eimer. Lena wird noch behandelt und ich habe keine Ahnung, wie es um sie steht. So ganz nebenbei hat mir ein Super-Spezialist gerade eröffnet, dass er mit meinen Werten auch nichts anfangen kann und dass ich schwanger bin. Meine Nerven schleifen am Boden! Also...wenn du wirklich mein Freund bist, dann beweg deinen faulen Meditationshintern und hol mich hier ab!"  
  
Die letzten Worte hatte sie beinahe in den Hörer gebrüllt und erntete deshalb dementsprechend vorwurfsvolle Blicke von allen, die sich in der Eingangshalle aufhielten. Eine ältere Krankenschwester schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf, bevor sie sich wieder abwandte. Antonia war das im augenblick jedoch reichlich egal. Nachdem Felix versichert hatte, er werde in 20 Minuten da sein, knallte sie den Hörer heftiger als nötig auf die Gabel und versuchte mühsam, ihre wut wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Falls das so weiter ging, würde sie sich heute wirklich noch in der Psychiatrie wiederfinden. Fest gezurrt und vollgepumpt mit Beruhigungsmitteln. In ihrer derzeitigen Verfassung genügte der kleinste Anlass um sie zum ausrasten zu bringen. Während sie bewusst langsam ein- und ausatmete, um ihren nach oben geschnellten Puls zu beruhigen, fiel ihr Blick auf die gro0e Uhr über der Anmeldung. 20 Minuten...eigentlich genug Zeit um herauszufinden, wie es Lena ging. Der Schock über Dr. Weihers Eröffnung hatte ihre Freundin in der letzten halben Stunde nahezu aus ihren Gedanken verdrängt. Jetzt bekam sie beinahe ein schlechtes Gewissen, wenn sie daran dachte. Wie hatte sie die schreckensgeweiteten Augen ihrer Mitbewohnerin auch nur eine Sekunde lang vergessen können?! Besonders den Pfeil, der aus ihrer Schulter geragt hatte...Es war ihre Schuld! Siedendheiss durchzuckte sie diese Erkenntnis wie ein Blitzschlag. Wenn sie einmal realistisch darüber nachdachte, war sie überzeugt davon, dass der Angriff ihr gegolten hatte. Der Pfeil, der Lena getroffen hatte war für sie betimmt gewesen. Eigentlich sollte sie jetzt dort oben liegen und behandelt werden. Wenn sie nicht im letzten Moment das Steuer herumgerissen hätte...An diesem Punkt drängte sich ihr eine andere und wesentlich dringendere Frage auf: Warum? Aus welchem Grund wurde sie verfolgt und sogar offen angegriffen? Und...würden ihre Gegner jetzt aufgeben? Befand sie sich immer noch in Gefahr? Während sie auf den Aufzug wartete, sah sie sich noch einmal vorsichtig in der Eingangshalle um. Nein, alles wirkte normal und auf keinen Fall bedrohlich...Bis auf den gereizten blick, den ihr die angestellte an der Anmeldung zuwarf. Antonia hatte sich ziemlich ins Zeug legen müssen um den aktuellen Aufenthaltsort ihrer Mitbewohnerin zu erfahren und durch ihre ohnehin überspannten Nerven war das ganze nicht besonders freundlich ausgefallen.  
  
Sie fuhr in den zweiten Stock und zählte sich anhand der Türschilder bis zum richtigen Zimmer durch.  
  
"Gut, dass ich Sie hier treffe, Frau Riedmann! Zu Ihnen wollte ich als nächstes." Die Stimme erklang so plötzlich auf ihrer linken Seite, dass Antonia, die gerade die Hand nach der Klinke ausstreckte, erschrocken zusemmen fuhr. Nur einige Schritte den Gang hinunter kam ein Mann mit grauem Jackett auf sie zu. Er war dunkelhaarig, Anfang dreißig und Antonia keineswegs unbekannt.  
  
"Kommissar Bachmann!" Als ob sie an diesem Tag nicht schon genug Ärger gehabt hätte! Der Kriminalbeamte vor ihr war ihr nur allzu gut in Erinnerung geblieben. Er hatte Susannes Ermordung untersucht und Antonia hätte wegen ihm beinahe eine Anklage wegen mordes, Beihilfe, Irreführung der Justiz oder was auch immer auf dem Hals gehabt. Ganz von ihrer Unschuld überzeugt war er bis zum offiziellen Abschluss des Falls nicht gewesen.  
  
"Sie scheinen nicht besonders erfreut darrüber zu sein, mich wieder zu sehen." meinte er fröhlich, wobei er sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen scharf musterte. "Sie möchten sicher Ihre Freundin besuchen."  
  
Dafür dass er das wusste und für seine ganze Anwesenheit gab es nur eine mögliche Erklärung: Sie hatte schon wieder einmal das Vergnügen mit polizeilichen Ermittlungen.  
  
"Und Sie? Sind Sie hier um mir wieder mal ein Verbrechen an zu hängen?" Antonia musste sich dazu zwingen, nicht genau so ungehalten zu reagieren, wie sie sich fühlte. Dieser Kerl konnte heute der Tropfen sein, der das Fass endgültig zum Überlaufen brachte. Er zuckte betont lässig mit den Schultern.  
  
"Warum denn so aggressiv? Lassen Sie es mich einmal so formulieren: Für einen Außenstehenden wie mich sieht das ganze ziemlich seltsam aus." Er blickte sie anwartend an, als rechne er mit einer Reaktion. Als Antonia ihn jedoch weiterhin nur feindseelig anstarrte, fuhr er fort: "Die Fälle weisen erstaunliche Parallelen auf.: Ihre Freundin, Frau Schneider, ist zum Glück noch am Leben, was man von Frau Susanne Hofer nicht behaupten kann, aber auch ihre Verletzung stammt von einer außergewöhnlichen Waffe. Susanne Hofer wurde mit einer sehr großen Klinge, schätzungsweise mit einem Schwert, erstochen - Lena Schneider mit einem Pfeil angeschossen. Beide sind bzw waren ihre Freundinnen und beide Male waren sie unmittelbar in der Nähe, als die Tat geschah. Da würde jeder misstrauisch werden. Zufall? Vielleicht. Aber wohl doch eher unwahrscheilich, wenn Sie mich fragen."  
  
"Und was wollen Sie mir damit sagen?" Antonia sah keinen Grund, ihre mürrische Art abzulegen. Obwohl es erst drei Uhr war, hatte sie bereits einen mehr als harten Tag hinter sich. Sollte Komissar Bachmann doch Verdächtigungen anstellen und Schlussfolgerungen ziehen, wie er wollte. Sie konnte heute einfach nicht mehr die Energie aufbringen, groß darauf ein zu gehen. Der Mann hatte eh keine Ahnung von der ganzen Geschichte und würde die Wahrheit auch niemals erfahren. Wozu sollte sie sich also aufregen. "Wollen Sie mir etwa unterstellen, ich hätte das Auto absichtlich zum schleudern gebracht und bei dieser Gelegenheit meiner Mitbewohnerin brutal einen Pfeil in die Schulter gerammt, weil sie letzte Woche vergessen hat, den Müll runter zu tragen?"  
  
"Ihr sarkastischer Ton ist alles andere als angebracht, Frau Riedmann." In den Augen ihres Gegenübers blitzte es. Kurioser weise verspürte Antonia fast eine gewisse Befriedigung, den Schild seiner äußeren Gelassenheit durchbrochen zu haben. "Vielleicht möchte ich auch nur sicher gehen, dass Sie nicht wieder mehrere Tage spurlos verschwinden und nach ihrem Auftauchen behaupten, sie könnten sich an absolut nichts erinnern. Ich könnte es fast als meine Pflicht ansehen, Sie vor dieser grausam langen Amnesie zu bewahren."  
  
Das ging Antonia nun doch ein Stück zu weit.  
  
"Möchten Sie mich etwa verhaften, um mich ständig im Auge behalten zu können? Wer weiß, vielleicht war ich ja gerade auf dem Weg um meinen missglückten Mordversuch doch noch in die Tat umzusetzen!"  
  
"Darrüber würde ich an Ihrer Stelle keine Witze machen..." begann Bachmann, dann verschwand die Wand hinter ihm. Es geschah ohne Vorwarnung und von einem Moment auf den anderen. Gerade noch war die Wand des Krankenhausflures völlig normal weiss gestrichen und in der nächsten Sekunde blickte Antonia auf ein mannshohes Oval aus milchigen Flammen. Knisternd leckten sie zur Decke empor und verbreiteten dabei erstaunlicher weise keine Hitze. Fassungslos starrte Antonia auf die plötzliche Erscheinung, zu keinem klaren Gedanken fähig. Ihr Erschrecken musste sich deutlich auf ihrem Gesicht zeigen, denn Bachmanns Augen weiteten sich und er fuhr mit einer schnellen Bewegung herum. Doch er war nicht schnell genug. Noch bevor er auch nur einen überraschten Schrei ausstoßen konnte, schoss eine Gestalt wie eine Kanonenkugel aus dem Feuer hervor, prallte gegen ihn und riss ihn dabei mit sich zu Boden. Ein unwilliges Knurren ertönte und eine Stimme, die Antonia nur zu bekannt vorkam stieß einen unwilligen Fluch aus:  
  
"Verdammt, hätte mich keiner warnen können, dass da einer steht!" Aus dem Knäuel, das aus Bachman und dem soeben Aufgetauchten bestand, ragte ein feuerrotes Haarbüschel hervor. Etwas halbrundes, metallenes rollte auf Antonia zu und traf sie unsanft am Schienbein. Fassungslos blickte sie auf das Ding herab, das zweifellos nichts anderes als ein kunstfertig gearbeiteter Helm war.  
  
Noch bevor sie auch nur ansatzweise reagieren oder sich das Gewirr vor ihr auflösen konnte, stolperten zwei weitere, größere Gestalten aus den milchig weißen Flammen, die unmittelbar darauf so spurlos verschwanden, als hätte es sie nie gegeben. Auch schienen die zwei Neuankömmlinge wenig, bis überhaupt nicht fassungslos zu sein. Die größere der beiden beugte sich nach unten, streckte den Arm aus und zog seinen kleinen, nichts desto weniger aber massigen Begleiter mit einer unglaublich leicht wirkenden Bewegung vom Boden hoch.  
  
"Kann man einen Zwergen denn nirgendwo alleine hingehen lassen, ohne auf ihn aufpassen zu müssen?" Trotz der merkwürdigen Situation schwang eine Portion freundschaftlichen Spotts in den Worten mit.  
  
Der angesprochene befreite sich mit einem unwilligen Ruck vom Griff seines Freundes und klopfte sich imaginären Staub von der Brust seines blanken Kettenhemdes. "Ja, ja, nur weil der Herr Elb zu feige ist, um als erster den Durchgang zu betreten!"  
  
Die dritte, in einen dunklen Umhang gehüllte Gestalte trat zwischen die beiden und meinte:  
  
"Könntet ihr vielleicht ausnahmsweise eure Streitereien auf später verschieben? Es gibt wichtigere Dinge zu erledigen."  
  
"Wie zum Beispiel, mir zu erklären, wie ihr drei so plötzlich hier her kommt." Antonia hatte sich inzwischen von ihrem anfänglichen Schock erholt und ihre Sprache wieder gefunden. Während der kurzen Unterhaltung hatte sie fassungslos auf die drei nur allzu vertrauten Personen gestarrt und sich gefragt, ob sie jetzt doch noch einer psychiotischen Halluzination zum Opfer gefallen war. Wie konnte sie sich sonst glaubhaft erklären, dass sie Aragorn, Gimli und Legolas vor sich sah? Hatte sie vorhin nicht gedacht, dass es heute schlimmer nicht mehr kommen konnte? Naja, das hier war nicht wirklich schlimmer aber auf jeden Fall seltsamer als alles andere.  
  
"Dazu haben wir jetzt keine Zeit!" Aragorns Worte klangen wie immer ernst und bestimmt. "Wir müssen so schnell wie möglich von hier weg an einen halbwegs sicheren Ort. Die Unguim können jeden Moment hier sein."  
  
Legolas trat rasch neben Antonia, als könne er jetzt, da sie sich endlich wieder sahen, es nicht länger ertragen, auch nur einen Meter von ihr getrennt zu sein. Sie spürte seine beruhigende Berührung am Arm.  
  
"Wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren. Wenn sie in der Nähe sind werden sie die Magie des Übergangs spüren.." er blickte sie sanft aber eindringlich mit seinen leuchtenden Augen an. "Ich weiss, das ist alles jetzt sehr verwirrend für dich, aber bitte verstehe, dass es wichtig ist. Sogar wichtiger, als du dir im Moment vorstellen kannst. Als erstes musst du uns hier raus und an einen sicheren Ort bringen. Schaffst du das?"  
  
Ihr blieb gar nichts übrig, als zu nicken, auch wenn sie keine Ahnung hatte, wer oder was mit Unguim gemeint war. Das Denken musste sie einfach auf später verschieben.  
  
"Halt! Hier geht niemand irgend wo hin, solange ich nicht erfahren habe, was hier vor sich geht!" Komissar Bachmann hatte sich schließlich ebenfalls von dem Zusammenprall mit Gimli und seiner ersten Überraschung erholt. Ungeduldig stemmte er sich vom Boden hoch, wobei er argwöhnisch die drei Fremden und vor allem ihre merkwürdige Kleidung einer genaueren Betrachtung unterzog. "Sie können hier nicht einfach in dieser lächerlichen Aufmachung auftauchen und mir meine wichtigste Zeugin entführen. Frau Riedmann, Sie bleiben wenigstens so lange hier, bis sie alle meine Fragen beantwortet haben. Und diesmal zur Ausnahme wahrheitsgemäß."  
  
Das war einfach zu viel! Antonia spürte, wie sie die Kontrolle über ihre Wut verlor.  
  
"Mischen Sie sich nicht in Dinge ein, die Sie nichts angehen, Herr Bachmann! Obwohl das eine ihrer Lieblingsbeschäftigungen zu sein scheint! Sie können mir nichts befehlen! Ich gehe jetzt, versuchen Sie also nicht, mich auf zu halten. Und wissen Sie, wo Sie sich Ihre beschissenen Fragen hinstecken können?!"  
  
Ohne ihn auch nur eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, ließ sie den verblüfften Kriminalbeamten, dem es allem anschein nach die Sprache verschlagen hatte, mitten auf dem Krankenhausflur stehen. Sollte er doch von ihr halten, was er wollte. Wie Aragorn schon bemerkt hatte: Es gab jetzt wichtigere Dinge. Wichtiger vor allem, als sich mit einem der größten Widerlinge des Universums herum zu streiten...  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___  
  
So, endlich fertig und müde dazu.... Wann war ich eigentlich das letzte Mal ausgeschlafen..? (Böse Psychosommerfeste und Orchesterwochenenden!!!!)  
  
Hier noch ein Gruß an alle, die so fleißig Reviews schreiben und an diejenigen, die mir sogar vor lauter Verzweiflung eine e-mail geschickt haben. .......  
  
Und ein Knuddel an den, der mich im Groschenroman vermarkten will! 


	5. Strasse

Disclaimer: L.o.t.R. immer noch dem hoch verehrten Tolkien zu eigen......Der restliche Schwachsinn ist von mir...  
  
V Straße  
  
Antonia verzichtete darauf, den Aufzug anzusteuern. So wie sie ihr Glück am heutigen Tage kannte, befand sich die Kabine sowieso im am weitesten von ihr entfernten Stockwerk. Außerdem kam sie bei einer Treppe nicht in die Verlegenheit, diese ihren Freunden erklären zu müssen. Wenn sie sich nicht ganz täuschte, warfen die drei trotz ihrer schnellen Flucht schon neugierige Blicke in die Runde.  
  
"Glaubst du, jemand könnte versuchen, uns aufzuhalten?" fragte Aragorn als Antonia sie die Treppe hinunter führte. Sie merkte besorgt, dass seine Hand auf dem Griff seines Schwertes lag, der unter seinem Umhang hervor lugte.  
  
"Und was ist das überhaupt für ein merkwürdiges Gebäude?" ließ Gimli sich brummelnd vernehmen. "Baumaterial wie diese Stufen hab ich in meinem Leben noch nicht gesehen - und das will bei einem Zwerg etwas heißen!"  
  
Antonia blickte innerlich seufzend auf den Linoleumbelag unter ihren Füßen. Sie fühlte sich im Augenblick nicht in der Lage, dazu nähere Ausführungen zu machen. "Wir befinden uns in einer Klinik, einem großen Haus, in dem man Kranke behandelt und ich glaube nicht, dass jemand uns daran hindern wird, es zu verlassen." antwortete sie schließlich. "Jedenfalls nicht, wenn wir zügig durch die Eingangshalle marschieren und so tun, als wäre nichts dabei, dass ihr drei ausseht wie aus einem Kostümfilm entlaufen." Als darauf keine Erwiderung folgte, fügte sie hinzu, wenn wir Glück haben, ist ein Freund von mir schon vor dem Gebäude mit seinem ...ähm...Wagen. Dann kommen wir schneller von hier weg."  
  
Die drei nickten nur stumm, auch wenn Antonia sehen konnte, dass ihnen unzählige Fragen auf der Zunge lagen. Wahrscheinlich erinnerten sie sich an einige der Dinge, die sie ihnen damals erzählt hatte und hatten beschlossen, sich von dieser Welt nicht so schnell vor den Kopf stoßen zu lassen. Nun ja, im Gegensatz zu Antonia hatten sie den Vorteil, zu wissen, dass sie in eine andere Welt gewechselt waren.  
  
Die Eingangshalle bot keinen anderen Anblick als vor zehn Minuten, als Antonia sie verlassen hatte. Lieber wäre ihr es natürlich gewesen, sie hätten sie völlig leer vorgefunden. So musste sie den Rest ihrer heute so wieso schon knappen Energie darauf verwenden, dem fragenden Blick aus mindestens zehn weit aufgerissenen Augenpaaren keine Beachtung zu schenken. Die ganze Situation kam ihr plötzlich so absurd vor, dass sie am liebsten in lautes Gelächter ausgebrochen wäre. Sie mussten einen mehr als seltsamen Anblick bieten, wie sie so zielstrebig auf den Ausgang zusteuerten. Jedoch unternahm niemand den Versuch sie aufzuhalten oder auch nur anzusprechen, so dass sie nach kaum einer halben Minute, die Antonia wie eine Ewigkeit erschien, die Glastüren hinter sich ließen und auf den Klinikvorplatz hinaustraten. Antonias Blick eilte hinüber zum Parkplatz, wo sie tatsächlich Felix' alten gelben Mercedes erspähte. Die Erleichterung, die sie bei diesem Anblick verspürte, wurde jedoch schnell von einem anderen Gedanken verdrängt.  
  
"Vielleicht wäre es gut, wenn ich meinen Freund vorwarnen würde." Meinte sie unsicher und blickte ihre drei Freunde von oben bis unten an. "Er rechnet eigentlich nur damit, dass ich allein auftauche und ..naja... "  
  
"Dazu bleibt uns keine Zeit!" betonte Aragorn energisch. "Wenn wir noch lange hier bleiben, werden die Unguim uns aufspüren."  
  
"Wie ich dich kenne, wird dir sicher etwas einfallen." Legolas' Stimme klang aufmunternd doch schwang selbst bei ihm ein gehetzter Unterton mit. Als wäre er innerlich nicht so gelassen, wie er sich nach außen gab. Antonia konnte nicht umhin zu bemerken, wie unglaublich fremdartig er zwischen den geparkten Autos wirkte. Und wie fasziniert sie noch immer von ihm war. Der Elb erwiderte ihren Blick nicht, sondern suchte mit zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen den beinahe wolkenlosen Himmel ab. "Sie werden bereits von unserem Hiersein wissen. Ihr Spione können sich überall aufhalten." Sein Blick glitt über die zahlreichen Laubbäume neben dem Parkplatz, als erwarte er etwas bestimmtes zu entdecken. Ohne dass sie einen genauen Grund angeben konnte, erschien plötzlich das Bild einer Krähe vor Antonias innerem Auge. Einer Krähe, die sich vorhin ziemlich merkwürdig verhalten hatte... Schnell schob sie diesen Gedanken beiseite. Sie sollte sich lieber eine gute Erklärung für Felix einfallen lassen, als über Vögel nach zu grübeln.  
  
"Hi Felix, schön, dass du schon da bist!" begrüsste sie ihren Freund, als sie mit einem Schwung die Beifahrertür öffnete. "Du hast doch bestimmt nichts dagegen, noch ein paar Kumpel von mir mitzunehmen, oder?"  
  
"Ähm, naja..." ließ sich ihr Freund vernehmen, wie immer etwas langsam, wenn es um nicht- studienbezogenen Sachen ging.  
  
"Danke, das ist echt lieb von dir. Ich geb dir dafür einen aus." Ließ Antonia ihm keine Zeit zum nachdenken. Schnell öffnete sie die hintere Tür, drehte sich um und rief: "Ok, Leute, rein mit euch!"  
  
Allein der Blick, mit dem Gimli den Mercedes musterte, ließ Antonia ahnen, dass das ganze nicht so einfach werden würde. Sie merkte, dass er sich nur schwer zurückhalten konnte, eine entsprechende Bemerkung zu machen. Auch Aragorn sah sie auf eine Weise an, als zweifle er langsam an ihrer geistigen Gesundheit.  
  
"Vielleicht hast du uns nicht richtig verstanden:" er wirkte, als wäre er mit seiner Geduld bald am Ende, was ihm Antonia am heutigen Tag nur allzu gut nachfühlen konnte. "Ich sagte, dass wir so schnell wie möglich von hier verschwinden müssen. Dazu ist es, glaube ich, nicht hilfreich, sich erst einmal ...ähm...irgend wo hinein zu setzten."  
  
Antonia seufzte. Was hatte sie anderes erwartet? Sie selbst hatte sich bei ihrer Ankunft in Mittelerde wahrscheinlich nicht weniger misstrausich verhalten. "Ich versichere dir, dass wir schneller von hier weg kommen werden, als du dir denken kannst. Also steigt bitte einfach ein, wenn ihr eure Flucht nicht zu Fuß antreten wollt."  
  
Der Krieger und der Zwerg bedachten sie immer noch mit reichlich zweifelnden Blicken. Legolas war der einzige, der ihren Worten zu trauen schien. Er schenkte ihr ein kurzes Lächeln, durch das Antonia sich trotz allen Ärgers sofort besser fühlte, und kletterte mit den ihm eigenen fließenden Bewegungen auf den Rücksitz des Wagens. Aragorn und Gimli folgten etwas weniger elegant, dafür brummelte der Zwerg etwas unverständliches in seinen Bart, das Antonia lieber nicht so genau hören wollte.  
  
Leider hatte sich inzwischen auch Felix von seiner ersten Überraschung erholt.  
  
"Moment, Moment!" protestierte er mit abwehrend erhobenen Händen. "Könnte mir das vielleicht mal einer erklären?! Antonia, was machen diese durchgeknallten Life-Rollenspieler auf meiner Rückbank?"  
  
"Oh, Felix, das sind einfach nur Freunde von mir, die ich in der Klinik getroffen hab und die eine Mitfahrgelegenheit brauchen. Alles andere kann ich dir beim Fahren erzählen, ok?" Genervt ließ sie sich auf den Beifahrersitz fallen und griff nach dem Gurt. Sie spürte beinahe sofort, wie die alt gewohnte Erschöpfung sich wieder meldete. Anscheinend waren ihre Energiereserven für diesen Tag aufgebraucht. Kein Wunder, es hatte sich heute auch mehr ereignet, als sonst in einer ganzen Woche.  
  
Felix machte immer noch keine Anstalten, den Wagen zu starten. "Laber keinen Schwachsinn! Das ist mein Auto und ich will wenigstens wissen, wen ich mitnehme. Wo hast du die aufgegabelt? In Aventurien?"  
  
"Wenn du so weiter machst, können wir auch gerne die Plätze tauschen!" fuhr Antonia ihn ärgerlich an. Wie sollte sie ihm denn alles in 10 Sekunden erklären, ohne dass er sie für verrückt hielt? Außerdem hatten sie nur noch wenig Zeit, wenn sie Aragorn Glauben schenkte. "Also tu mir bitte einfach den Gefallen und FAHR LOS!" Die letzten Worte hatte sie beinahe geschrien. Mit ihren Nerven war es heute wirklich nicht mehr weit her.  
  
Wenigstens schien Felix endlich verstanden zu haben, dass es ihr verdammt ernst war, denn er drehte ohne ein weiteres Wort den Schlüssel im Zündschloss, löste die Handbremse und fuhr los. Von hinten konnte sie ein erschrockenes Luftschnappen vernehmen, als der Motor plötzlich zum Leben erwachte und das Auto anfing, sich zu bewegen. Sie brachte jedoch nicht die Kraft auf, darauf einzugehen. Mit diesem Schock konnte sie ihre Freunde getrost alleine lassen. Wer sich mit ekelhaften Wesen wie diesen Uruk-Hai herumschlug, der konnte auch noch eine Autofahrt mit Felix am Steuer verkraften.  
  
"Wohin?" fragte Felix, als sie die Ausfahrt des Parkplatzes erreicht hatten. Die Stimme ihres Freundes klang flach und teilnahmslos. Vielleicht hatte er ja beschlossen, diese ganze konfuse Situation als nicht real hin zu nehmen.  
  
"Eine gute Frage." dachte Antonia. Darüber hatte sie noch keine Überlegungen angestellt. "Ähm, glaubt ihr, es ist eine gute Idee, zu mir nach Hause zu fahren?" wandte sie sich an die drei auf dem Rücksitz.  
  
"Der Ort dürfte keinen großen Unterschied machen." antwortete Legolas Obwohl es unpassend war, drängte sich Antonia der Gedanke auf, wie wunderbar es war, wieder in diese leuchtenden Augen blicken zu können. "Nach allem, was wir wissen, spüren sie die Magie des Übergangs und..." er zögerte einen kurzen Moment "..sie können dich anhand des Steins finden."  
  
Antonias Hand schloss sich unwillkürlich um den Anhänger auf ihrer Brust. Wieder einmal jemand, der alles daransetzen würde, um einen der Steine der Macht in die Hände zu bekommen? "Zu mir nach Hause." nickte sie Felix zu, wobei sie sich bemühte, so aufmunternd wie möglich zu wirken. Ihrem Freund schien diese Anweisung keiner Erwiderung wert zu sein, er setzte einfach den Blinker und bog ab. Da Antonias und Lenas Wohnung so ziemlich am entgegengesetzten Ende der Stadt lag, fuhren sie auf den Stadtring wo sie trotz des nachmittäglichen Verkehrs ziemlich schnell vorankamen. Bald zeigte der Tachometer des Mercedes konstante 60 km/h an und Antonia beschloss, sich wieder ihren drei so plötzlich aufgetauchten Freunden zu widmen.  
  
"Schnell genug?" fragte sie, drehte sich halb in ihrem Sitz um und grinste Aragorn an.  
  
Dieser brachte angesichts der Geschwindigkeit des Autos lediglich ein Nicken zustande. Plötzlich kam ihr eine Idee...  
  
"Diese Unguim, von denen ihr die ganze Zeit sprecht, das sind aber nicht zufällig schwarzhaarige, dunkel gekleidete Elben, oder? Und ihre Spione sind nicht zufällig Krähen?"  
  
Anhand des erschrockenen Ausdrucks der drei hatte sie mit ihrer waghalsigen Vermutung wohl direkt ins Schwarze getroffen.  
  
"Du bist ihnen bereits begegnet?" Legolas' Stimme hörte sich besorgt an. .Seine Hand legte sich sacht auf ihre Schulter und etwas ungemein beruhigendes ging von dieser Berührung aus. Fast war es Antonia, als ließe ihre Erschöpfung etwas nach. Da sie jedoch schon früher Erfahrung mit den Heilkräften des Elben gemacht hatte, wunderte sie sich nicht weiter darüber, sondern genoss einfach das warme Gefühl, das sie durchströmte.  
  
"Ja, ich habe einen von ihnen auf dem Campus vor der Universität gesehen, als er uns beobachtete. Danach in der Vorlesung bemerkte ich eine Krähe, die mich ziemlich lange vom Fensterbrett her anzustarren schien und schließlich..." sie holte tief Luft "...wurden wir auf der Heimfahrt angegriffen. Lena, meine Freundin, wurde von einem Pfeil getroffen und wir hatten daraufhin einen Zusammenstoss mit einem entgegenkommenden Fahrzeug."  
  
"Moment mal!" Felix schien seine Stimme wieder gefunden zu haben. "Lena wurde...was?"  
  
"Sie wurde von einem Pfeil in die Schulter getroffen. Das ganze passierte an der Kreuzung am Stadtpark. Der Schütze muss sich im Gebüsch versteckt haben. Sein Komplize lief über die Straße direkt auf uns zu. Was hätte ich machen sollen, außer zu versuchen, ihm auszuweichen?" Ihre Stimme hörte sich selbst in ihren eigenen Ohren ziemlich schwach an. Wahrscheinlich war doch mehr von Nöten, als Legolas' Anwesenheit um sie wieder her zu stellen. Felix starrte sie aus großen Augen an, obwohl er sich eigentlich auf den Verkehr konzentrieren sollte.  
  
"Von einem Pfeil?" er schien zu glauben, nicht recht gehört zu haben. "Und das erzählst du einfach so, als wäre es das normalste auf der Welt? Welche Verrückten kommen denn bitte auf die Idee, mit Pfeilen um sich zu schießen?"  
  
"Die Verrückten wegen denen wir hier sind." Kam Aragorns ruhige Antwort vom Rücksitz.  
  
Felix wirkte daraufhin nicht weniger irritiert. "Und was haben diese Kerle mit Lena am Hut?"  
  
"Nichts!" erwiderte Antonia müde. "Lena hatte nur das Pech, gerade neben mir im Auto zu sitzen. Eigentlich haben sie es auf mich abgesehen. Jetzt konzentrier dich auf den Straßenverkehr während ich mir ein paar Erklärungen hole!" Ihr Freund war von der ganzen Geschichte noch so verwirrt, dass er ihr widerspruchslos gehorchte. Ihr war ein wenig wohler zumute, als er seinen Blick zurück auf die Straße lenkte. Sie wandte sich wieder an die drei auf dem Rücksitz. "Also, kurz gefasst: Wer sind die und was wollen sie?"  
  
"Die Welt beherrschen selbstverständlich, was für eine dumme Frage!" knurrte Gimli unter seinem roten Bart hervor. Als dem kleinsten war für ihn die Rückbank natürlich am bequemsten. Sofern es sich in einem Kettenpanzer überhaupt bequem sitzen ließ. "Und sie sind absolut verrückt. Nicht das mich das wundern würde. Schließlich handelt es sich um Elben."  
  
Antonia konnte direkt spüren, wie Legolas hinter ihr leicht die Augen verdrehte. Zwischen den beiden ungleichen Freunden schien sich in ihrer Abwesenheit nicht viel verändert zu haben.  
  
"Verrückt ist wohl eine Eigenschaft, die vorzugsweise auf Zwerge zutrifft!" lautete die Entgegnung des Elben. Antonia kam sie eher halbherzig vor. Von ihrer letzten Begegnung war sie besseres gewöhnt.  
  
Und wie immer übernahm Aragorn die Rolle, einzugreifen um ein endloses Wortgefecht schon im Keim zu ersticken. "Es geht hier nicht darum, die Eigenarten von Elben und Zwergen zu diskutieren! Auch wenn wir hier zwei besonders sture Exemplare beider Sorten haben." Damit wandte er sich an Antonia. "Bei den Unguim handelt es sich um Elben, die sich vor langer Zeit der dunklen Seite zugewandt haben. Sie standen jedoch nie völlig unter Saurons Herrschaft sondern verfolgten stets ihre eigenen Ziele. Wie Gimli schon richtig vorweggenommen hat, scheinen sie es wirklich darauf angelegt zu haben, alles Bestehende zu beherrschen. Sie benutzen dazu unter anderem die Steine der Macht. Den Hüter des Steines von Mittelerde haben sie bereits in ihre Gewalt gebracht. Und soweit wir wissen, auch alle anderen. Allein dein Stein fehlt ihnen noch."  
  
"Oh ja, noch mehr gute Nachrichten für heute. Immer nur her damit!" Antonia kam ihre ganze Situation mittlerweile immer absurder vor. "Erst dieser Angriff, dann diese tolle Diagnose und jetzt auch noch das! Wo ist hier bitte der Escape-Knopf? Als Computerspiel wäre das hier das aller letzte."  
  
"Apropos Diagnose..." ergriff Felix wieder das Wort. Zwar hatte er den Blick immer noch auf die Straße gerichtet, aber seine Neugier konnte er trotzdem nicht zurückhalten. "Hab ich dich vorhin am Telefon richtig verstanden? Bist du wirklich...? Und von wem?"  
  
Antonia holte tief Luft. "Ja, bin ich wirklich." Da Felix es jetzt schon angesprochen hatte, konnte sie genau so gut weiter machen. Sie drehte sich halb im Sitz herum und ergriff Legolas' Hand, die immer noch auf ihrer Schulter lag. Sie merkte, dass ihre eigene dabei zitterte. Es fiel ihr schwer, die richtigen Worte zu finden, für das, was sie ihm sagen wollte. Sie schaffte es nicht einmal, ihm dabei in die Augen zu sehen. "Ich war nicht nur wegen Lena und dem Unfall vorhin im Krankenhaus. Eigentlich hatte ich sowieso einen Untersuchungstermin. Es ist nämlich so...ich bin..."  
  
"...schwanger." vervollständigte der Elb den Satz für sie. Seine Stimme klang dabei ruhig und keinesfalls überrascht.  
  
"Woher...?" Verblüfft blickte sie auf und begegnete einem verschmitzten Blitzen aus seinen strahlenden grün-braunen Augen.  
  
"Ich habe es gespürt, als ich dich vorhin das erste Mal berührte. Vor einem Elben kann man so etwas nicht lange geheimhalten." Er lachte leise und strich ihr liebevoll eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. "Jedenfalls nicht, wenn er der Vater ist."  
  
Antonia bemerkte am Rande, wie Felix' Kiefer vor Überraschung nach unten klappte, doch das interessierte sie im Augenblick nicht wirklich. Ungläubig starrte sie immer noch Legolas an, der ihren Blick ruhig lächelnd erwiderte. Wieder einmal hatte sie ihn total unterschätzt. Das kam ganz eindeutig daher, dass sie sich immer noch nicht im klaren darüber war, wie verschieden Elben eigentlich von Menschen waren. Offensichtlich war jedoch, dass er sich freute. Antonia spürte, wie ihr ein Stein vom Herzen fiel. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte sie sich genau vor diesem Moment ein wenig gefürchtet. Woher hätte sie wissen sollen, wie er auf ihre Eröffnung reagieren würde? Im nachhinein fragte sie sich allerdings, wie sie je an ihm hatte zweifeln können.  
  
"Noch ein Grund mehr, dich in Sicherheit zu bringen." Kam es von Aragorn, der nach allen Seiten besorgte Blicke aus den Autofenstern warf, als erwarte er, jeden Moment angegriffen zu werden. Gimli betrachtete die Szene neben ihm mit einem breiten Grinsen auf seinem bärtigen Gesicht, doch merkwürdigerweise verbiss er sich jeden Kommentar.  
  
"Wo ihr gerade von Sicherheit sprecht..." ließ sich Felix vernehmen, der sich anscheinend von seinem Schock erholt hatte und wieder Luft zum sprechen bekam. "Entweder ich werde langsam so paranoid wie ihr oder der Audi da hinten folgt uns beinahe seit wir den Krankenhausparkplatz verlassen haben. " Er deutete in den Rückspiegel und als Antonia seiner Geste folgte, erkannte sie einen grauen Audi, der hinter ihnen fuhr. Sie hatte nicht darauf geachtet, aber wenn er sich dort seit der Uniklinik befand, obwohl sie inzwischen vom Stadtring abgefahren waren, kam ihr das ganze ziemlich verdächtig vor.  
  
"Es handelt sich um den Mann, mit dem Gimli bei unserer Ankunft ziemlich unsanft zusammen gestoßen ist." meinte Legolas, nach einem kurzen Blick aus dem Rückfenster. "Wieso sollte er uns verfolgen?"  
  
"Um Ärger zu machen." Erklärte Antonia und hörte sich dabei fast so knurrig wie der Zwerg an. "Felix, du erinnerst dich doch bestimmt an Kommissar Bachmann, oder?!"  
  
"Wie könnte ich den vergessen!" ein unwilliges Schnauben begleitete seine Antwort. "Der Kerl ist mir damals mit seiner Mord-Verschwörungs- Theorie gehörig auf die Nerven gegangen. Ist das sein Auto?"  
  
"Antonia nickte. "Sieht ganz so aus. Er ist mir vor Lenas Zimmer über den Weg gelaufen und wie ich ihn kenne, hegt er schon wieder die aberwitzigsten Verdächtigungen. Könntest du vielleicht versuchen, ihn abzuhängen?"  
  
"Ich, einen Bullen abhängen?" Ihr Freund warf ihr einen zweifelnden Seitenblick zu wie um zu überprüfen, ob sie noch alle Tassen im Schrank hatte. Dann jedoch zuckte er mit den Schultern. "Meinetwegen kann ich es ja versuchen. Aber dafür bist du mir später einige Erklärungen schuldig. Wie zum Beispiel, wie du dazu kommst dich von so einem..." Er maß Legolas kurz mit einem abschätzenden Blick"...seltsamen Typen schwängern zu lassen."  
  
Antonia konnte nur mit Mühe eine genervte Reaktion unterdrücken. Wann würde die Menschheit heute endlich aufhören, auf ihren Nerven herum zu trampeln? "Alles klar. Aber jetzt drück auf die Tube!"  
  
Folgsam trat Felix stärker aufs Gaspedal, dass der Wagen einen kleinen Sprung nach vorne machte. Konzentriert umfasste er das Lenkrad fester, denn in der schmalen Straße mit den rechts und links parkenden Autos erwies sich das Beschleunigen als ziemlich kompliziert. Nach einem raschen Blick in den Rückspiegel, in dem der graue Audi inzwischen erheblich kleiner geworden war, lenkte er den Wagen ohne abzubremsen abrupt nach links in eine besonders schmale Seitengasse. Antonia musste sich abstützen, um nicht zu sehr gegen die Tür gedrückt zu werden. Außerdem hätte sie schwören können, dass der Mercedes nur auf zwei Reifen um die Kurve geschlittert war. Sie fragte sich überhaupt, wie Felix dieses halsbrecherische Tempo bei dieser schmalen Fahrbahn beibehalten wollte.  
  
Im nächsten Moment geschahen zwei Dinge gleichzeitig. Zum einen rollte eine große Metallmülltonne unvermittelt aus einer Einfahrt zu ihrer rechten direkt auf die Straße und versperrte ihnen damit den Fahrtweg. Zum anderen traf etwas schweres hartes die Windschutzscheibe und zerschmetterte sie. Noch bevor Felix auch nur den Fuß vom Gas nehmen konnte, wurden sie von einem Regen aus scharfkantigen Glassplittern überschüttet. Etliche davon schnitten schmerzhaft in Antonias Unterarme, die sie reflexartig emporgerissen hatte um ihr Gesicht zu schützen. Sie spürte die Wärme der Blutstropfen, die an ihnen hinunter liefen Als die Scherben auf ihn niedergingen, verriss Felix unwillkürlich das Lenkrad und verlor die Kontrolle über den Wagen. Hilflos konnte er nicht verhindern, dass der Mercedes eine halbe Drehung vollführte und mit der Seite kreischend an der Mülltonne entlang schrammte. Durch den eigenen Schwung schlitterten das Fahrzeug noch etliche Meter weiter, wobei es das Hindernis vor sich herschob. Dann kamen sie ruckartig an einer Hauswand zum Stehen.  
  
Durch den Aufprall wurde Antonia so heftig gegen die Beifahrertür geschleudert, dass es ihr die Luft aus den Lungen trieb. Für einen Moment wurde ihr beinahe schwarz vor Augen und ihre ganze Umgebung begann um sie herum zu verschwimmen. Wie durch einen dichten Nebel hindurch hörte sie jemanden die Worte "Raus hier!" schreien, konnte jedoch nicht entscheiden, wem die Stimme gehörte. Ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein, versuchte sie den Gurt zu lösen, der sie an Ort und Stelle festhielt. Was war das nur für klebriges nasses Zeug an ihren Händen, das sie immer wieder abrutschen ließ? Nachdem sie die Schnalle endlich gelöst hatte, in einem Zeitraum, der ihr wie eine halbe Stunde vorkam, in Wirklichkeit jedoch allerhöchstens einigen Sekunden entsprach, suchte sie den Türöffner. Erst nachdem sie ihn ein paar Mal erfolglos betätigt hatte, dämmerte es ihrem benommenen Gehirn, dass sich die Beifahrertür nicht öffnen lassen würde. Der braune Putz der Hauswand einen Zentimeter vor dem Fenster bestätigte diese Vermutung. Noch bevor sie ihr klares Bewusstsein wieder erlangen und zu dem Schluss kommen konnte, das Auto durch die Fahrertür zu verlassen., fühlte sie sich von zwei Händen gepackt und aus dem Wagen gezogen.  
  
"Alles ok, Antonia?" immerhin erkannte sie jetzt Felix' Stimme.  
  
Sie nickte schwach, auch wenn sie sich nicht sicher war, dass sie ohne seine Hilfe stehen konnte.  
  
"Dann sei bitte so freundlich und erklär mir das da!" Erst jetzt bemerkte sie die Furcht, die in seinen Worten mit schwang. Auch die Hand, die sie stützte zitterte leicht.  
  
Als sie seiner Geste folgte, verstand sie schlagartig. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite standen vier hochgewachsene in schwarze Mäntel gekleidete Gestalten. Alle hatten lange schwarze Haare, bleiche Gesichter und dunkle Augen aus denen sie die Gruppe vor dem Mercedes anfunkelten. Sie hatten die roten Stirnbänder abgelegt, so dass Antonia deutlich die charakteristischen spitzen Ohren erkennen konnte. Drei der Ungium -denn um wen sollte es sich sonst handeln?- hielten lange Bogen in der Hand, mit denen sie auf Aragorn, Gimli und Legolas zielten, die alle drei ebenfalls ihre Waffen gezogen hatten.  
  
"Geht beiseite!" rief der vierte Unguim, in dessen rechter Faust ein langes dünnes Messer blitzte. "Wir wollen nur das Mädchen und das Amulett, das es trägt."  
  
"Nicht solange ich es verhindern kann!" knurrte Gimli wütend und verstärkte den Griff um den Stiel seiner zweischneidigen Streitaxt. Die beiden anderen standen in stummen Einvernehmen neben ihm, genau so, dass sie einen Schutzschild vor Antonia und ihrem Freund bildeten. Die Spitze des Pfeils auf Legolas' Bogen zielte genau auf die Brust des feindlichen Anführers. Antonia hatte erlebt, dass er nie ein Ziel verfehlte. Sie konnte die Spannung, die in der Luft lag beinahe mit Händen greifen.  
  
Da unterbrachen quietschende Bremsen das herausfordernde Schweigen. Die Geschwindigkeit des grauen Audi war so hoch, dass er den ersten Unguim nur knapp verfehlte und genau zwischen den Fronten zum stehen kam. Im selben Moment ließen die schwarzhaarigen Angreifer ihre Pfeile fliegen. Dadurch, dass Aragorn Antonia und Gimli rasch zu Boden riss, zischten zwei davon nur knapp über ihre Köpfe hinweg. Der dritte prallte wirkungslos am Fenster des grauen Fahrzeugs ab. Hinter der Windschutzscheibe erkannte Antonia Kommissar Bachmanns entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck. Der Kriminalbeamte erholte sich jedoch augenblicklich von seinem ersten Schock. Innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen hatte er die Autotür geöffnet und seine Dienstwaffe in der Hand. Es blieb ihm jedoch keine Zeit, sie abzufeuern. Mit der ihnen eigenen elbenhaften Schnelligkeit gaben die Unguim die nächste Pfeilsalve auf ihre Gegner ab. Ein Geschoss durchbohrte mit tödlicher Genauigkeit den Hals des Polizisten. Wie vom Blitz getroffen stürzte er zu Boden und eine Blutlache breitete sich in erschreckender Geschwindigkeit an der Stelle aus, wo der Schaft aus seiner Kehle ragte.  
  
Legolas bemühte sich seinerseits, ihnen die Angreifer vom Leib zu halten, indem er mehrere Schüsse in rascher Reihenfolge hintereinander aus der Deckung des Wagens heraus auf sie abgab. Seine Bewegungen waren dabei so schnell, dass Antonia ihnen mit bloßem Auge kaum folgen konnte. So tapfer er sich jedoch auch schlug, die Situation war eindeutig aussichtslos. Antonia konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie sie gegen vier Kämpfer wie diese Unguim bestehen sollten.  
  
Aragorn schien genau die gleiche Schlussfolgerung gezogen zu haben. "Bring uns hier weg!" rief er Antonia zu. "Öffne einen Übergang!"  
  
Antonia nickte. Mit der rechten Hand umfasste sie fest ihr silbernes Amulett mit dem grünen Stein und versuchte, die in ihm schlummernde Kraft zu wecken. Das Metall unter ihren Fingern erwärmte sich etwas, doch reichte ihre Konzentration nicht aus, es ganz zu aktivieren. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie Felix auf dem Boden auf die fallengelassene Waffe des Kriminalbeamten zukroch und sie an sich nahm. Im nächsten Moment richtete er sich halb auf die Knie auf und gab über die Motorhaube hinweg einen Schuss auf den am nächsten stehenden Gegner ab. Er traf daneben, denn die Kugel prallte Funken sprühend an der gegenüberliegenden Hauswand ab und sauste als Querschläger davon. Gerade noch rechtzeitig ließ er sich hinter den Audi zurück fallen, so dass der auf ihn gezielte Pfeil nur Millimeter über seinem Kopf vorbei zischte.  
  
"Lass dich nicht ablenken!" schrie Aragorn ihr zu. Seine Stimme schien das einzig feste in diesem Chaos zu sein. "Konzentriere dich ganz auf den Stein!"  
  
Sich nicht ablenken lassen...das war leicht gesagt, wenn um sie herum die Pfeile niedergingen und ihre Freunde neben ihr um ihr Leben kämpften. Doch es war ihre einzige Möglichkeit. Wild entschlossen atmete Antonia tief durch, schloss die Augen und zwang sich, den sie umgebenden Kampf aus ihren Gedanken zu verbannen. Es gelang ihr nicht vollständig doch diesmal erhitzte sich der Stein, wie sie es gewohnt war. Sie öffnete die Augen um einen Strahl aus grünem Licht zu sehen, der zwischen ihren Fingern hervor schoss und ein mehr als mannshohes flammendes Portal bildete.  
  
"Los, wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren!" Aragorn packte Felix, der mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf das Gebilde aus grünem Feuer vor ihm in der Luft starrte, und schob ihn vor sich her in das Tor.  
  
Legolas ließ noch einen letzten Pfeil von der Sehne schwirren, dann wandte er sich Antonia zu, die als letzte noch dastand um den Übergang allein durch die Kraft ihres Willens offenzuhalten, und zog sie stark, jedoch mit sanftem Griff, mit sich in die grünen Flammen.  
  
  
  
Puh, das ist ja mal wieder ein langes Kapitel! Wenn das so weiter geht, wird aus dem ganzen noch ein richtiger Roman...  
  
Sorry, dass es wieder so lange gedauert hat, aber ich war im Ferienstress. Einen Metalgruss an alle, die auch auf dem Wacken-Open-Air waren. (Hab da ein cooles T-shirt gekauft. Verrate jetzt nicht, was draufsteht...( Es hat was mit Elfen zu tun...)  
  
Vielen Dank für eure Reviews. Ich bekomme ja richtig rote Ohren, wenn ich die so alle durchlese.... Nochmal danke...sie inspirieren mich jedes Mal dazu weiter zu schreiben!!!!  
  
Wie ich auf den Namen Bachmann komme? Um ehrlich zu sein...keine Ahnung. In einer Geschichte, die ich mit 15 geschrieben habe, heisst ein Chemiker so...Aber ansonsten...Ist ja jetzt eh tot...  
  
Ach ja und der Seitenhieb auf die Rollenspieler: Ich grüße alle, die wie ich DSA spielen! 


	6. Bruchtal

Disclaimer: Da war doch noch irgend was......egal, kennen alle schon.  
  
Einen Großteil des Kapitels hab ich auf einem Weinberg unter Bäumen mit Blick auf den Main und die Stadt geschreiben. Es lohnt sich doch, in "Weinfranken" zu studieren. Wundert euch also besser nicht...  
  
VI Bruchtal  
  
Der Übergang dauerte nur wenige Sekunden. Einen Augeblick lang hatte Antonia das Gefühl, ganz von fließendem grünen Licht umgeben zu sein, von Flammen, die an ihr emporloderten, sie jeodch nicht verbrannten. Hinzu kam ein leichtes Ziehen als wolle sie etwas an Ort und Stelle festhalten. Bevor es ihr aber Angst einjagen konnte, verschwand das Leuchten von einem Moment auf den anderen und sie stand neben Legolas im hellen Sonnenschein Mittelerdes. Benommen blinzelnd war sie froh darrüber, dass er sie noch immer festhielt denn die Müdigkeit, die sie während des Kampfes nicht gespürt hatte, kehrte mit einem Schlag zurück. Erschöpft lehnte sie sich an ihn und als er den Arm um ihre Schultern legte, hatte sie das Gefühl, seit langem nicht mehr so erleichtert gewesen zu sein. Seine bloße Nähe wirkte beruhigender auf sie als alles was sie kannte. Obwohl sie gerade erst einem gefährlichen Kampf entkommen war, merkte sie, wie ihr aufgeregter Herzschlag sich verlangsamte und ihr Atem nicht mehr in heftigen Stößen kam.  
  
Sie öffnete die Augen um zu sehen, an welchem Ort Mittelerdes sie gelandet waren. Die Frage mit der Ortsbestimmung des Übergangs gab ihr immer noch Rätsel auf. Als sie sich an das strahlende Sonnenlicht gewöhnt hatte, erkannte sie, dass sie auf einem Berg standen. Der Boden zu ihren Füßen war mit weichem Gras bewachsen das in einer sanften Brise hin und herwogte. Nur wenige Schritte vor ihr brach der Hang jedoch unvermittelt ab und gab den Blick auf ein schmales, von einem Wasserband durchzogenes Tal frei. Am gegenüberliegenden Ende ergossen sich mehrere Wasserfälle wie zarte Schleier in die Tiefe und ein sanftes Schimmern schien über der ganzen Szenerie zu schweben. Es war so anders als alles, was sie bisher von Mittelerde gesehen hatte. Dieser Ort kam ihr verzaubert, geheimnisvoll und märchenhaft vor.  
  
"Wo sind wir?" fragte sie im selben Moment, in dem auch Felix diese Worte formulierte. Im Gegensatz zu ihr, lag in seiner Stimme jedoch kein Staunen sondern etwas zwischen Fasssungslosigkeit und Schrecken. Misstrauisch wich er ein paar Schritte vor Aragorn zurück, der ihn in den Übergang gezerrt hatte. Voller Argwohn musterte er die ihn umgebende Landschaft und schließlich Antonia und ihre drei Freunde, als würde er sie eben jetzt zum ersten Mal sehen. Antonia erkannte Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn. Ihr Herz machte einen erschrockenen Sprung, als sie sah, dass sich die Finger seiner rechten Hand fester um den Griff der Pistole schlossen. "Ich will jetzt endlich wissen, was hier eigentlich gespielt wird! Sofort!" Seine Stimme zitterte. Von der ihm sonst eigenen Ruhe und Unerschütterlichkeit war in ihr nichts zu erkennen. Antonia starrte wie gebannt auf die Waffe, deren Lauf immer noch auf den Boden gerichtet war. Sie hatte jedoch die ungute Ahnung, dass sich das nur allzu bald ändern würde, wenn sie nichts unternahm.  
  
"Felix, beruhige dich! Ich werde dir alles erklären. Aber erst, wenn du deinen Finger nicht mehr am Abzug hast!" Sie versuchte gleichzeitig ihn zu beschwichtigen und den anderen zu bedeuten, nichts zu unternehmen. Aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach hatten Aragorn, Gimli und Legolas keine Ahnung, dass das Metallding in Felix' Hand verheerenden Schaden anrichten konnte.  
  
"Ich werde gar nichts tun, bevor ich nicht völlig im Bilde bin. Du hast mir heute schon ein paar mal zu oft Erklärungen versprochen, ohne sie zu geben. Diesmal werde ich nicht einfach klein bei geben." Der Lauf der Waffe hob sich einige Zentimeter ohne jedoch auf jemand zu zielen - noch.  
  
"Ich möchte doch nur, dass du die Waffe weglegst. Hier wird dich niemand angreifen." Beschwor ihn Antonia verzweifelt. Wenn die Lage nicht so ernst gewesen wäre, hätte sie das ganze bestimmt ziemlich amüsant gefunden. Die Szene hätte direkt aus einem schlechten Actionfilm stammen können.  
  
"Waffe? Von was für einer Waffe spricht sie denn?" konnte sie Gimli rechts neben ihr brummeln hören. Die Hände des Zwergs strichen in einer irritierten Geste durch seinen buschigen roten Bart.  
  
Felix' Blick flackerte zu Gimli hinüber und ein eindeutig gehetzter Ausdruck trat in seine Augen. Die Waffe in seiner Hand zitterte.  
  
"Gimli, bitte sei still. Das Ding in seiner Hand ist gefährlicher, als du dir denkst." Wieso blieb heute eigentlich immer alles an ihr hängen?  
  
"Nenne mir einen Grund, aus dem ich dir vertrauen sollte!" Felix nahm Antonias letzte Worte zum Anlass dafür, die drei Gefährten noch misstrauischer in Augenschein zu nehmen. "Vorhin, die Typen, die mein Auto zerstört haben, haben mich dann wohl auch nicht angegriffen! Kommissar Bachmann ist tot aber das war bestimmt nicht beabsichtigt. Ein Versehen oder was?"  
  
"Felix..."  
  
"Nein, nichts Felix!" Seine Stimme klang eine Lager höher als gewöhnlich und ein leicht hysterischer Unterton war jetzt deutlich zu bemerken. "Ich weiss, was ich gesehen habe. Und ich weiss, dass du nicht die Antonia bist, die ich bisher gekannt habe. Was steckt hinter dem ganzen?"  
  
"Auf jeden Fall nicht die Absicht, dich in Gefahr zu bringen. Das habe ich nie gewollt, ehrlich. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, was passieren würde, hätte ich den Bus genommen! Wenn du also eine Erklärung hören willst, dann sei bitte so nett und leg das Ding da endlich weg. Auf diese Art lasse ich nämlich nicht mit mir diskutieren!" Ein Teil ihres alten Ärgers war wieder in ihr aufgetaucht und nur die Angst, dass Felix' Drohungen doch mehr als ein Bluff waren, gab ihr die Kraft, ihn halbwegs zu unterdrücken. Sie fügte ihren Worten einen flehenden Blick hinzu. Wenn er selbst die Verzweiflung in ihrem Gesicht nicht erkannte, konnte sie ihm auch nicht mehr helfen.  
  
Für einen Augenblick bewegte sich keiner. Antonia konnte die Spannung, die in der Luft lag regelrecht fühlen. Sie spürte die Zweifel von Aragorn, dessen Blick wachsam zwischen ihr und ihrem Freund hin und herglitt. Gimli strich sich immer noch seinen Bart und schien nicht zu wissen, was er von der Situation halten sollte. Legolas neben ihr verströmte wie immer einen Hauch von Gelassenheit, der Antonia das klare Denken erleichterte. Wie schon früher kam ihr der Gedanke, dass sie an seiner Seite stark genug war, es mit fast allem auf zu nehmen.  
  
Felix betrachtete sie lange und eingehend. Dann jedoch zuckte er leicht mit den Schultern, senkte den Lauf wieder Richtung Boden und steckte schließlich die Pistole mit einer vorsichtigen Bewegung in die Tasche. Antonia ließ erleichtert den Atem entweichen, den sie unbewusst angehalten hatte. So langsam fragte sie sich, wie viele Steine ihr das Schicksal heute noch in den Weg legen wollte.  
  
"Also?" Die gelb-braunen Augen ihres Freundes blickten sie erwartungsvoll an. Einzelne hellbraune Harrsträhnen hatten sich aus seinem Pferdeschwanz gelöst und hingen ihm wirr ins Gesicht. Seine Jeans war bedeckt von schwarzen Schmutzflecken und der rechte Ärmel seines T-Shirts wies einen langen Riss auf. Kleine Schnittwunden übersäten seine Unterarme und ein besonders bös aussehender Kratzer zierte seine linke Wange. Antonia fragte sich, ob sie selbst wohl einen genauso mitgenommenen Anblick bot.  
  
Ohne das Chaos in ihren Gedanken geordnet zu haben, begann sie:"Gut, ich werde alles so weit wie möglich erklären. Versprich mir nur, dass du nicht mir die Schuld gibst, wenn es dir unglaubwürdig erscheint. Ich kann dir nicht mehr als die Wahrheit erzählen."  
  
"Hat das denn nicht Zeit bis wir unten in Bruchtal sind?" Gimli, der lange ermüdende Gespräche alles andere als schätzte, schien von der Idee nicht begeistert zu sein.  
  
"Gimli, ich habe es ihm versprochen!" Dass der Zwerg ihr in den Rücken fiel, konnte sie jetzt gerade noch gebrauchen.  
  
"Ein Vorschlag zur Güte..."schaltete sich Aragorn ein bevor es zu einer längeren Diskussion kommen konnte. "Erklär ihm alles auf dem Weg nach unten. Es ist nicht mehr weit."  
  
Zum Glück für Antonias angeschlagene Nerven willigte Felix ein und so machten sie sich auf den Weg. Legolas schien zu spüren, dass Antonia bei iher Aufgabe jede nur erdenkliche Unterstützung brauchen konnte und so wich er nicht von ihrer Seite. Glücklich darüber, dass er sie auch ohne Worte verstand, legte sie ihre Hand in seine und fing an, Felix alles zu erzählen. Sie begann mit dem Abend in Susannes Wohnung an dem die Geschehnisse ins Rollen gekommen waren. Sie gestand, ihre angebliche Amnesie nur erfunden zu haben und berichtete statt dessen von ihren Erlebnissen in Mittelerde. Natürlich erwähnte sie auch die Vorkommnisse des heutigen Tages. Felix gab während all dieser Eröffnungen keinen Ton von sich. Sein Blick glitt nur abwechselnd staunend und ungläubig zwischen ihr, dem Amulett an ihrem Hals, den drei Gefährten und der sie umgebenden Landschaft hin und her. Antonia konnte nur zu gut nachempfinden, wie ihm zu Mute war. Auch sie hatte damals mit all den neuen Informationen zu kämpfen gehabt und es hatte lange gedauert, bis sie alle in sich aufgenommen hatte. Am schwersten war jedoch immer das Akzeptieren. Sich klar zu machen, dass dies alles kein Traum sondern Wirklichkeit war.  
  
Der Abstieg nach Bruchtal erwies sich als ziemlich anstrengend. Doch die Schönheit dieses Fleckens Mittelerdes entschädigte vollauf für diese Kraftaufwand. Der schmale Weg wand sich inmitten blühender Büsche und Bäume den Berg hinunter, vorbei an kleinen gluckernden Quellen und nebelhaften Wasserfällen, deren Gischt wie ein angenehm küher Schleier in der sommerlichen Luft hing. Runde Felsen, von grünem nassen Moos bewachsen, umrahmten versteckte Bachläufe, deren Plätschern wie unbeschwertes lustiges Singen klang. In die Laute des fließenden Wassers mischte sich das Zwitschern von zahlreichen im Gebüsch versteckten Vögeln und das Summen von Bienen. Die emsigen bepelzten Insekten taumelten nektartrunken von einer leuchtenden Blüte zur nächsten. Ein süßer Duft nach Blumen und reifen Beeren erfüllte die Luft. Antonia erschien ihre Umgebung zunehmend unwirklich wie verschwommen an den Rändern. Sie war froh, als sie in den kühlen Schatten der Bäume eintauchten. Bruchtal kam ihr wie eine Mischung aus allen verzauberten Märchenwelten vor, von denen die je gelesen hatte.  
  
"Wir betreten jetzt eine der letzten Wohnstätten der Elben in Mittelerde."erklang Legolas' sanfte Stimme neben ihr. "Es gibt nicht mehr viele davon östlich des großen Meeres." Ein kurzes Aufblitzen von Traurigkeit trat dabei in seine schönen Augen.  
  
Antonia betrachtete ihn und es war ihr, als sehe sie ihn trotz der Vertrautheit, die zwischen ihnen herrschte, zum ersten Male wirklich. Sie erkannte, dass er hier her gehörte. Die beinahe überirdische Atmosphäre des Tales - er war ein Teil von ihr. Genau so leuchtend, genau so schön, genau so voller Zauber erschien er ihr. Fremdartig und - nun eben - elfengleich. Und sie liebte ihn. Es war mehr als eine bloße Festellung. Das warme Gefühl in ihr wurde plötzlich so stark, dass sich ihr fast der Magen zusammen krampfte. Ihr Herz schien mit jedem Schlag bersten zu wollen, zu klein um die Größe ihrer Emotionen aufnehmen zu können. Sie liebte ihn so sehr, dass es weh tat.  
  
Wie immer erfasste er mit einem Blick in ihre Augen, was in ihr vorging. Mit einem Lächeln zog er sie in die Arme und küsste sie.  
  
Als sie Legolas' weiche Lippen auf den ihren spürte, wurde ihr erst bewusst, wie sehr er ihr in den letzten Monaten gefehlt hatte. Wie sehr hatte sie sich nach seiner zärtlichen Berührung, seiner Umarmung gesehnt! Mit einem Mal waren alle ihre Sorgen und Ängste verschwunden. Sie kostete den allzu lang vermissten Geschmack seiner Lippen, trank den Geruch seiner Haut, ließ ihre Hände die seidige Weichheit seiner Haare spüren. Ganz versank sie in der Liebkosung ihres Geliebten.  
  
Als sie sich schließlich wieder voneinander lösten, fühlte Antonia sich richtig benommen. Allein seine Nähe wirkte auf sie berauschend wie schwerer Wein. Er lachte leise, als er es bemerkte.  
  
"Ja, meine kleine Antonia, ich habe dich auch vermisst!" Versonnen spielten seine Finger mit einer ihrer unbändigen Haarsträhnen. Dann deutete er den Weg hinunter, auf dem ein kopfschüttelnder Felix sich soeben abwandte und weiterging. "Wir sollten die anderen trotzdem nicht zu lange warten lassen. Ich bin sicher, man erwartet uns bereits."  
  
Auf dem Weg ins Tal hinunter schwebte Antonia viel mehr als dass sie ging. Das alles war beinahe zu schön um Realität zu sein. Als sie um eine Kehre des Weges bogen und sie Bruchtal zum ersten Mal in seiner gesamten Pracht erblickte, wusste sie, dass dies nur ein Traum sein konnte. Die Gebäude aus elfenbeinfarbenem Stein fügten sich nahtlos in die sie umgebende Langschaft ein. Fast wirkte es so, als sei der ganze Komplex nicht von Elbenhand erschaffen sondern von selbst gewachsen. Zierlich gewundene Säulen trugen Dächer über Balkonen und Terrassen, die über den Berghang verstreut lagen. Verbunden wurden sie von unzähligen Brücken in mannigfaltigen Formen. Große, die ganze Wasserfälle überspannten, kleine, die nur über etwa einen Meter freie Luft führten, einfache, die teilweise nicht einmal ein Geländer besaßen, kunstvolle, deren Steine von Verziehrungen übersät waren und einige, die sich in scheinbar unmöglichen Bögen kühn durch die Kronen der Bäume schwangen. Das Dach des Haupthauses schimmerte dunkelrot über all dem sanften Elfenbeinweiß, gesprenkelt vom Grün der Blätter in tausenden von Schattierungen und von weichen Tupfern duftender Blüten.  
  
Erst als Legolas sie sanft aber bestimmt weiter zog, merkte sie, dass sie einfach stehen geblieben war, um diesen atemberaubenden Anblick zu bewundern. Den ganzen restlichen Weg kam sie aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. Hatte ihr erster Aufenthalt in Mittelerde mit dem Alptraum in der Gefangenschaft der Uruk Hai begonnen, so glich dies einem märchenhaften Traum aus ihren Kinderzeiten. Sie erwachte erst wieder daraus, als sie eine ovale Terrasse betraten, die rings umher von einer hüfthohen Mauer mit Blattverzierungen umgeben war. Legolas hatte recht gehabt: Sie wurden tatsächlich erwartet.  
  
Noch ganz benommen, von all den vielfältigen Eindrücken erkannte sie einen Elben, eine Elbin und zwei alte Männer, die ihr auf den ersten Blick menschlich erschienen. Alle vier sahen ihnen erwartungsvoll entgegen.  
  
"Willkommen!" begrüsste der dunkelhaarige Elb die fünf Neuankömmlinge. Mit seiner hochgewachsenen Gestalt und dem kunstvollen Silberreif auf seiner Stirn, wirkte er majestätisch und ehrfurchtsgebietend. Seine Augen waren von einem hellen Grau, doch Antonia konnte den Sternenglanz seines Volkes in ihnen erkennen. Er wandte sich an die drei Gefährten."Wir sind überrascht, dass ihr in so kurzer Zeit zurück gekehrt seid. Außerdem war euer Auftrag erfolgreich, wie ich sehe." Sein Blick glitt zu Antonia hinüber, die sich unter diesen wissenden Augen ziemlich klein und unbedeutend vorkam, verweilte kurz auf dem Amulett um ihren Hals und wanderte schließlich zu Felix. Ein Ausdruck von Überraschung trat auf sein ebenmässiges Gesicht, als er den jungen Mann betrachtete.  
  
"Erfolgreich in der Tat, Meister Elrond." Ein Lächeln umspielte Aragorns Lippen bei dieser Erwiderung. "Und dass unser Auftrag nur wenig Zeit in Anspruch genommen hat, haben wir nicht zuletzt Eurer und der Macht von Gandalf und Radagast hier zu verdanken. Der Ort an dem der Übergang statt fand, war äußerst günstig."  
  
"Wir sind mehr also froh, euch alle wohlbehalten und so schnell wieder zu sehen." Die junge Elbin hatte eine erstaunlich tiefe, doch weiche Stimme. Die dunklen Haare bildeten einen reizvollen Gegensatz zu ihrer blassen Haut. Ein Strahlen trat in ihre grauen Augen, als ihr Blick auf Aragorn ruhte. Sie bedachte Antonia mit einem freundlichen Lächeln, der unwillkürlich durch den Kopf schoss, wie wunderschön die Elbin doch war. Eigentlich hätte sie davon nicht überrascht sein dürfen, aber ihr Gegenüber war eben die erste weibliche Vertreterin ihrer Art, die sie zu Gesicht bekam.  
  
Der Rest der Begrüssung ging ziemlich an Antonia vorbei. Sie saßen in einem kleinen steinernen Rund auf Bänken, die sich, ungeachtet dessen, dass sie ganz aus Stein gefertigt waren, als ungeheuer bequem herausstellten. Die zwei alten Männer wurden Antonia als Gandalf der Weisse und Radagast der Braune vorgestellt. Bei den beiden handelte es sich um Zauberer, wurde ihr erklärt, doch so richtig wusste sie damit nichts anzufangen. Bemerkenswert war jedoch die Aura von Macht, die sie umgab. Bei Gandalf in stärkerem Masse als bei Radagast. Der ganz in weiss gekleidete Mann mit seinem langen Bart, der dem von Gimli gehörig Konkurrenz machte, hätte bedrohlich gewirkt, wäre da nicht der Ausdruck von Güte in seinen weisen Augen gewesen. Antonia vermutete jedoch, dass sich dahinter ein unbeugsam starker Wille verbarg.  
  
Sie erfuhr, dass Gandalf zusammen mit Elrond und Radagast den Übergang in einer Vereinigung von Magie geschaffen hatte um Antonia und somit den letzten freien Stein der Macht nach Bruchtal zu holen. Hier sollte sie auf jeden Fall sicherer sein, als in ihrer eigenen Welt, wo sie noch dazu unvorbereitet auf die Unguim getroffen war.  
  
Antonia bemerkte am Rande, dass Felix die ganze Zeit kein Wort sprach. Er saß nur da und betrachtete das alles mit einem abwartenden Ausdruck in den Augen. Vielleicht hatte er sich inzwischen zu einer ähnlich fatalistischen Haltung durchgerungen wie damals sie selbst und ließ einfach alles über sich ergehen, ohne etwaige Unmöglichkeiten in Frage zu stellen.  
  
Trotz der Buche, die ihnen Schatten spendete, kam Antonia die Luft plötzlich heiss und stickig vor. Sie hatte das Gefühl, nicht mehr richtig Luft zu bekommen. Gleichzeitig kehrte die alt bekannte Erschöpfung mit aller Macht zurück. Ihre Glieder fühlten sich schwer wie Blei an und es bereitete ihr zunehmend Mühe, die Augen offen zu halten. All die kleinen Schnittwunden und Verletzungen, die sie sich im Laufe des Tages zugezogen hatte, meldeten sich plötzlich schmerzhaft zurück. Ein merkwürdiger Brummton, der immer lauter wurde, erfüllte ihren Schädel. Die anderen und ihr Gespräch schien plötzlich in weite Ferne gerückt, als nehme sie das ganze durch einen dicken Schleier wahr. Sie hatte noch nicht einmal Gelegenheit, sich darüber zu wundern, bevor die Schwärze über ihr zusammen schlug.  
  
Als Antonia aus der Bewusstlosigkeit erwachte, es konnten nur wenige Augenblicke vergangen sein, merkte sie, dass sie getragen wurde. Sie blinzelte und erhaschte einen Schimmer von hellblonden Haaren.  
  
"Legolas...was..."  
  
"Schhh...du bist in Ohnmacht gefallen. Ich bring dich ins Bett. Eigentlich hätte ich merken müssen, wie erschöpft du warst."  
  
"Nein, das ist immer so...seit...längerem. Wahrscheinlich die Schwangerschaft." Kraftlos lag sie in seinen Armen. Sie schloss die Augen wieder, lehnte den Kopf an seine Schulter und genoss das Gefühl seiner starken Arme, die sie fest hielten.  
  
Das nächste was sie spürte war, dass er sie sanft auf ein unglaublich weiches Bett legte. Es fühlte sich herrlich an, so da zu liegen. Die Benommenheit war nicht von ihr gewichen und sie wusste, dass sie bald einschlafen würde.  
  
"Bleib!" flüsterte sie dennoch, als er sich über sie beugte und einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn hauchte. "Ich möchte nicht eine Nacht mehr ohne dich schlafen müssen." Bevor sie jedoch seine Antwort hören konnte, fiel sie in einen tiefen traumlosen Schlaf.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
  
  
So Leute, da habt ihr euer neues Kapitel. Ist nicht ganz so lang wie die letzten. Meine Freundin V würde mich jetzt umbringen wegen den ganzen Bescheibungen. Aber das muss einfach sein. Euch störts doch nicht,oder?  
  
Zu einer Frage: Nein, Antonia wird durch den Stein nicht unsterblich. So einfach geht das leider nicht. As Hüterin hat sie aber bestimmt dennoch ein außergewöhnliches Schicksal vor sich.  
  
Geduldet euch ein bißchen mit dem nächsten Kapitel. Ab Donnerstag ist erst mal Summer-Breeze Open Air. U.a. mit Nightwish...jippie!  
  
Vielen Dank für eure begeisterten reviews. Ich hoffe dieses Kapitel bekommt auch welche.  
  
Und jetzt zu einer der wichtigsten Fragen der Menschheit (?), die meine Freundin und mich ziemlich beschäftigt. Haben Elben Schamhaare? Das konnte mir noch niemand beantworten. Wäre was für einen Wettbewerb: Wer die originellste Antwort schreibt...Aber ihr könnt das natürlich auch meiner dichterischen Freiheit überlassen... 


	7. Morgen

Disclaimer: Armer Tolkien! Für was er nicht alles herhalten muss!  
  
Bisschen retardierendes Moment aber....ich glaub, das wird euch gefallen( Ach ja und wenn es möglich wäre, würde ich auch gerne ich Bruchtal wohnen.  
  
VII Morgen  
  
Das leise Geräusch einer vorsichtig zugezogenen Tür weckte Antonia am nächsten Morgen. Sie blinzete schlaftrunken bei dem Versuch ihre müden Augen dazu zu bewegen, sich zu öffnen. Nach und nach verschwanden endlich die Schlieren in ihrem Blickfeld und sie konnte sich umsehen.  
  
Sanftes morgendliches Sonnenlicht durchflutete den Raum, dessen Wände keine erkennbare geometrische Form bildeten. Er bestand vielmehr aus scheinbar willkürlich angeordneten Ecken und Rundungen, die allerlei Nischen und Vorsprünge bildeten. In einigen davon standen kleine, zierliche Tische aus hellem, fast weißem Holz. Auf den meisten sah sie dünne Vasen mit frischen Blumen, die einen angenehmen Duft verströmten. Antonia entdeckte außerdem eine Truhe mit blanken silbernen Beschlägen, deren Deckel Schnitzereien von Blattwerk zeigte. Zu ihrer Linken verdeckten halbdurchsichtige Vorhänge in zart rosa Pastellfarben den Durchgang zu einem Balkon. Die seidigen Stoffbahnen bewegten sich sacht in der leichten Morgenbrise, die von draußen herein wehte. Wieder bedrängte Antonia das Gefühl, in einem verzauberten Märchenschloss gelandet zu sein.  
  
Dann erinnerte sie sich wieder daran, was sie eigentlich geweckt hatte. Sie setzte sich auf, glücklicherweise diesmal ohne das vertraute Schwindelgefühl, und sah sich nochmals um. Sie war allein. Die Enttäuschung angesichts dieser Tatsache verschwand jedoch, als sie den Abdruck auf den Kissen neben ihr bemerkte. Legolas war also doch bei ihr geblieben. Sie beugte sich vor und- ja, tatsächlich haftete noch ein wenig seines Geruches auf dem cremefarbenen Stoff. Er musste gerade erst den Raum verlassen haben. Für eine Minute überließ Antonia sich ganz dem warmen Glücksgefühl, das dies in ihr auslöste. Es war einfach herrlich, nur zu wissen, dass er in der Nähe war. Dann jedoch beschloss sie aufzustehen. Zur Abwechslung hatte der Schlaf einmal wirklich ihre Erschöpfung vertrieben und sie wollte mehr von diesem sagenhaften Bruchtal zu Gesicht bekommen.  
  
Als erstes meldete sich aber die Wunde auf ihrer Stirn mit einem dumpfen Klopfen zurück. Vorsichtig tastete sie über das Heftpflaster, wurde daraus aber auch nicht schlauer. Der Schmerz war nicht schlimm und würde sich gut verdrängen lassen. Dann inspizierte sie die zahlreichen Schnittwunden, die sie bei dem zweiten Angriff der Unguim davon getragen hatte. Über Nacht waren sie alle zugeheilt und keine davon schien genauere Behandlung zu benötigen.  
  
Barfuss wie sie war, trat sie durch die Vorhänge auf den Balkon hinaus. Direkt rechts neben der Brüstung stürzte ein schmaler Wasserfall, kaum mehr als ein Rinnsal, leise rauschend in die Tiefe. Ein Band aus Silber, in dem die Strahlen der gerade aufgegangenen Sonne schillernde Farbreflexe in allen Schattierungen des Regenbogens entstehen ließen. Antonia streckte die Hand aus und zog sie bedeckt mit kühlen glitzernden Tropfen wieder zurück. Das Wasser fühlte sich auf ihrer Haut wie der seidige Stoff der Vorhänge an. Angezogen von der Feuchtigkeit hatten sich auf dem Sims neben dem Balkon dunkelgrüne Farne und weiches Moos angesiedelt. Ein weißer Schmetterling trank Wasser aus einer kleinen Pfütze, die sich in einer winzigen Vertiefung des Felsens gebildet hatte. Antonias Blick folgte ihm versonnen als er davon flatterte...Von hier aus konnte sie beinahe das gesamte Tal überblicken. Ganz umgeben von hohen Felshängen breitete es sich still und friedlich vor ihr aus. Ein leichter Nebel, der von den unzähligen Wasserfällen stammte, hing wie ein zarter Schleier in der Luft. Antonia vermutete, dass die Morgensonne ihn bald vertreiben würde. Noch allerdings schwebte er über Bruchtal und verlieh ihm damit eine weiche unwirkliche Atmosphäre.  
  
Jäh wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als zwei Arme sie plötzlich von hinten umfassten.  
  
"Gefällt es dir?" klang Legolas' Stimme ganz nah an ihrem Ohr. Sie hatte ihn überhaupt nicht herein kommen hören. Er küsste sie auf den Hals bevor er sie losließ.  
  
"Es ist wunderschön!" antwortet sie, als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte. "Um ehrlich zu sein, kann ich immer noch nicht glauben, dass dies alles hier wirklich ist."  
  
Er lächelte jenes strahlende Lächeln, das seine Augen aufleuchten ließ. "Oh, doch. Wirklicher und wahrscheinlich älter, als du dir vorstellen kannst."  
  
Sie betrachtete,ihn, wie er so im Morgenlicht vor ihr stand. Er musste direkt aus einem der Wasserfälle kommen, denn die hellbloden Haare hingen ihm nass über die Schultern. Auch sein Hemd sah aus, als hätte er es nur rasch über geworfen - es stand halb offen. Wie immer wirkte er frisch und ausgeruht, als hätte das Wort Müdigkeit für ihn keine Bedeutung. Älter, als...  
  
"Legolas, wie alt bist du eigentlich?" Jetzt war sie endlich draußen, die Frage, die sie ihm bisher nicht zu stellen gewagt hatte. Wahrscheinlich aus Angst vor der Antwort.  
  
Er schien zu merken, was in ihr vorging, denn der Blick seiner schönen Augen wurde mit einem Mal sehr ernst. Gleichzeitig glomm in ihnen ein Funken Traurigkeit auf, als wäre er sich nicht sicher darüber, wie sie auf seine Antwort reagieren würde.  
  
"2931 Jahre." Lautete die schlichte Erwiderung. Die Worte klangen flach und ausdruckslos, als hätte er sie nur schwer über die Lippen gebracht.  
  
Antonia spürte, wie ihr das Blut in die Füße sackte. So kam es ihr jedenfalls vor, denn ihr Gehirn hatte keines mehr zum Denken zur Verfügung. Zweitausendneunhundert... das war... unvorstellbar ...unmöglich...unmenschlich -ja, genau das. Ohne es zu merken, verließ sie den Balkon und ließ sich auf das Bett sinken. In ihrem Kopf wirbelte alles durcheinander. Das war älter als Rom, älter als...war vor 2900 Jahren nicht der troianische Krieg? Sie brachte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr zustande. Gleichzeitig erschreckte es sie, wie leicht diese Auskunft es geschafft hatte, sie aus der Fassung zu bringen. Sie hatte doch geglaubt, dass nichts, was sie in Mittelerde mehr erfahren würde, sie noch überraschen würde.  
  
Die Matratze senkte sich leicht, als Legolas sich neben sie setzte. Ein kurzer Moment des Zögerns, dann fühlte sie sich in die Arme genommen. Vorsichtig, als wüsste er nicht, wie er mit ihrer Verwirrung umgehen sollte. Natürlich - hier in Mittelerde gab es niemanden, der nicht über das Wesen der Elben Bescheid wusste. Keiner hätte sein Alter ungewöhnlich - unfassbar- gefunden.  
  
Instinktiv hatte er wieder das richtige getan, auch wenn Antonia eine Weile brauchte, bis sich das Chaos in ihrem Kopf einigermaßen lichtete. Seine bloße Nähe verfehlte auch diesmal ihre beruhigende Wirkung nicht.  
  
"Es ist nur so: Eigentlich stehe ich nicht auf ältere Männer." Sie brachte dabei sogar ein etwas halbherziges Grinsen zustande. "Aber ich glaube, DAS sprengt wohl jeden Rahmen." Plötzlich beinahe schüchtern blickte sie zu ihm auf. "Ich vergesse nur immer wieder, wie verschieden wir doch sind."  
  
"Und ich, wie wenig du darüber weißt." Zu ihrer Erleichterung war der Ausdruck von Sorge aus seinen Augen verschwunden.  
  
"Oh, ich glaube, das können wir ändern." Wie sollte sie längere Zeit neben ihm auf dem Bett sitzen, ohne auf dumme Gedanken zu kommen? Halbangezogen, wie er war. Noch dazu, wo ihr Kopf an seiner Brust lag und sie mit jedem Atemzug den betörenden Duft seiner Haut in sich aufnahm. Zaghaft, dann immer bestimmter küsste sie zuerst die Stelle, an der ihre Wange ihn eben noch berührt hatte. Langsam wanderten ihre Lippen nach oben. Kurz verweilte sie auf dem Fleck über seinem Schlüsselbein, als sie damit begann, die restlichen Knöpfe seines Hemdes zu öffnen, und liebkoste dann seinen Hals. Seine blasse Haut fühlte sich dort so weich an, dass sie der Versuchung nicht widerstehen konnte, sanft hinein zu beißen. Sie spürte, wie ihn bei dieser Berührung ein leiser Schauer überlief und sein Atem sich beschleunigte. Ihre Finger hatten endlich den letzten Knopf gelöst. Während sie ihm das Kleidungsstück über die Schultern streifte, bedachte sie ihn mit einem tiefen Kuss, den er leidenschaftlich erwiderte. Den ganzen Aufruhr von Emotionen, der in ihr brodelte, legte sie in diese Berührung. Sie küsste ihn wie eine Verdurstende, deren ganzes Leben von seinen Lippen abhing. Legolas' linke Hand grub sich in ihre Haar während die andere unter ihr T-shirt glitt. Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie sich gegenseitig aller Kleidung entledigt hatten. Die gesamte Sehnsucht der letzten Monate brach sich in einer Flut aus Verlangen Bahn und sie liebten sich begierig bis die Welt um sie herum versank.  
  
"Falls es jedes Mal darauf hinaus läuft, wenn du etwas von mir erfahren willst, bin ich jederzeit gerne bereit, dir Auskunft zu geben." Sagte Legolas schmunzelnd als sie danach nebeneinander lagen.  
  
"Oh, das könnte auf die Dauer ziemlich anstrengend werden." Antwortete Antonia. "Obwohl es da noch so einiges gäbe..." Erschöpft aber glücklich war sie völlig in die Augen ihres Geliebten versunken. Vorhin hätte sie schwören können, den Sternenhimmel in seiner ganzen tiefen Unendlichkeit in ihnen gesehen zu haben. Jetzt kamen sie ihr bis auf das elbenhafte Leuchten wieder gänzlich normal vor. Würde sie es jemals müde werden ihn zu betrachten? Sie konnte es sich nicht vorstellen. Sein schlanker doch starker Körper strahlte selbst jetzt die angeborene Anmut seines Volkes aus. Es hätte der spitzen Ohren zwischen seinen blonden Haarsträhnen nicht bedurft, um sie an seine Andersartigkeit zu erinnern. "Nun, in manchen Dingen scheint es keinen großen Unterschied zwischen Elben und Menschen zu geben." Neckte sie ihn  
  
"Vielleicht hast du ihn nur noch nicht entdeckt." Erwiderte er ihren anzüglichen Blick. Ein schelmisches Lächeln spielte dabei um seine Mundwinkel.  
  
Antonia war inzwischen ein anderer, ernsterer Gedanke in den Sinn gekommen. Einer, der ihr schon seit einer ganzen Weile im Kopf herum ging. "Warum, Legoals? Aus welchem Grund sind gerade wir zusammen?"  
  
Eine seiner Augenbrauen wanderte fragend in die Höhe. "Was meinst du damit?"  
  
"Ich meine...abgesehen davon, dass wir zwei verschiedenen Arten angehören, stammen wir aus beinahe gegensätzlichen Welten. Eigentlich könnte die Kluft zwischen uns größer nicht sein." Sie seufzte. "Allein die Tatsache, dass wir uns überhaupt begegnet sind, ist dermaßen unwahrscheinlich. Geschweige denn die, dass wir uns lieben."  
  
"Das beschäftigt dich also?" Seine Hand glitt zärtlich an ihrer Wange herab und umfasste ihr Kinn, so dass sie keine Möglichkeit hatte, seinem Blick aus zu weichen. Liebevoll strich sein Daumen über ihre Lippen während er kurz nachdachte. "Die Antwort darauf ist ebenso bedeutsam wie einfach. Ich glaube, man kann sich nicht aussuchen, in wen man sich verliebt. Es geschieht einfach. Nenne es vorherbestimmt, wenn du magst."  
  
"Sprichst du von so etwas wie Schicksal?" wollte Antonia wissen. Zweifelnd runzelte sie die Stirn. Dieses Wort hatte sie eigentlich schon lange aus ihrem Wortschatz gestrichen. In ihrer naturwissenschaftlich geprägten Weltanschauung hatte es einfach keinen Platz. Schicksal - das war etwas für Leute, die mit Zufall und Statistiken nichts anfangen konnten. Obwohl sie seit ihrem ersten Besuch in Mittelerde einräumen musste, dass immerhin Magie tatsächlich existierte. "Daran glaube ich nicht."  
  
"Das Schicksal existiert unabhängig davon ,ob du an es glaubst oder nicht." Lautete Legolas' ernste Antwort. "Ich habe es während des Ringkrieges selbst oft genug am eigenen Leib erfahren. Außerdem kannst du nicht ernsthaft davon überzeugt sein, dass dies hier nur ein Werk des Zufalls ist." Seine Hand legte sich auf ihren Bauch direkt unterhalb des Nabels. Die angedeutete Rundunge ließ noch nichts von dem neuen Leben, das darunter heran wuchs, erahnen.  
  
Antonia schluckte. So richtig hatte sie sich mit dem Gedanken, dass sie ein Kind erwartete, noch nicht abgefunden. Geschweige denn, sich näher damit auseinander gesetzt. Die letzten 24 Stunden hatten sie mit ihren Ereignissen dermaßen überrollt, dass sie einfach keine Zeit dazu gehabt hatte. Erst jetzt wurde ihr wirklich bewusst, was dieser Umstand eigentlich bedeutete. Nie hätte sie geahnt, dass diese große Verantwortung so rasch und unerwartet auf sie zukommen würde. Zusätzlich war dies alles andere als eine normale Schwangerschaft. Nun - wenigstens die Frage, ob Elben und Menschen sich vermischen konnten, konnte sie abhaken.  
  
Legolas richtete sich halb auf und legte den Kopf genau auf die Stelle, die zuvor seine Hand berührt hatte. Mit einem gespannten Ausdruck im Gesicht schien er auf etwas zu lauschen. "Ich kann sein Herz schlagen hören. Ganz deutlich." Die Begeisterung in seinen Augen verlieh ihm beinahe etwas jungenhaftes. Bei der Freude, die hörbar in seinen Worten mitschwang, wurde Antonia sofort leichter ums Herz. Wenigstens stand sie dieser Herausforderung nicht alleine gegenüber. Mit seiner Hilfe würde sie das alles schon irgend wie schaffen.  
  
"Werden eigentlich öfter Kinder wie unseres geboren?" fragte sie.  
  
"Im früheren Zeitalter, als mein Volk noch nicht damit begonnen hatte, nach Westen zu segeln, geschah so etwas von Zeit zu Zeit. Jetzt so gut wie nicht mehr. Ich weiss nicht so gut darüber Bescheid. Elrond wird deine Fragen besser beantworten können. Er ist selbst ein Halbelb."  
  
"Was?" Antonia machte ein überraschtes Gesicht. Elrond, der so ehrfurchtsgebietend und weise wirkte, sollte ebenfalls ein Kind beider Völker sein? Unvorstellbar! Bevor sie jedoch auch nur Luft für eine weitere Frage holen konnte, klopfte es an der Tür.  
  
Legolas und Antonia - nackt, wie sie beide waren - tauschten einen beinahe schuldbewussten Blick. Der frühe Morgen war inzwischen längst dem Vormittag gewichen.  
  
"Einen Moment noch!" rief Antonia, als sie beide gleichzeitig aufsprangen und hastig nach ihren Kleidern griffen.  
  
"Na hört mal, ihr Beiden! Ihr könnt schließlich nicht den ganzen Tag verschlafen!" tönte Gimlis Stimme von draußen herein. "Falls ihr da drinnen überhaupt schlaft." Es klang halb ärgerlich, halb amüsiert.  
  
Antonia öffnete die Tür und blickte in das rotbärtige Gesicht des Zwerges. Als er bemerkte, dass die zwei wegen der Eile immer noch reichtlich zerknittert aussahen, verbreiterte sich sein Grinsen noch.  
  
"Ich hab euch doch nicht etwa gestört?" Dabei setzte er einen Blick auf, als könne er kein Wässerchen trüben. In seinen Augen jedoch blitzte der Schlak, den Antonia von ihrem letzten Besuch in Mittelerde noch sehr gut in Erinnerung hatte.  
  
"Wie kommst du denn darauf?" entgegnete sie mit einer gehörigen Portion Spott in der Stimme. "Dir übrigens auch einen guten Morgen."  
  
"Denk dir nichts dabei." Warf Legolas gelassen ein. "Bei Zwergen ist es üblich, Türen halb einzureißen und unverschämte Fragen zu stellen. Sie nennen so etwas höflich."  
  
"Also das ist doch unerhört!" schnappte Gimli verärgert. "Was soll sie denn da für einen Eindruck von uns bekommen! Wenigstens haben Zwerge es nicht nötig, bis in den hellen Tag hinein zu schlafen - oder was auch immer."  
  
"Oh, sie merken es nur nicht, weil sie in ihren dunklen Bergwerken immer den Sonnenaufgang verpassen." Erwiderte der Elb so ernsthaft wie möglich.  
  
Beim Anblick von Gimlis Brustkorb, der sich unter seinem silbernen Kettenpanzer vor Empörung weitete, konnte Antonia sich ein Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen. Es war einfach zu drollig, den beiden ungleichen Freunden zu zusehen. Sie versuchte vergeblich, ihr Kichern hinter vorgehaltener Hand zu verbergen. Zwei Augenpaare wandten sich ihr mit gespieltem Erstaunen zu.  
  
"Ich wüsste außerdem nicht, was an diesen schamlosen Verleumdungen lustig sein sollte!" knurrte Gimli sie an und baute sich vor ihr auf, was angesichts seiner geringen Größe nicht ganz die beabsichtigte Wirkung erzielte.. "Mit euch schwächlichen Menschen brauche ich gar nicht erst anzufangen. Und übrigens..." er deutete auf ihr T-shirt. "...gehört diese Seite nicht nach hinten?"  
  
Antonia blickte an sich herab und stellte peinlich berührt fest, dass der Zwerg recht hatte. Der Kragen war so gut wie überhaupt nicht ausgeschnitten und der einheitlich dunkelroten Stofffläche nach zu schließen, musste der Aufrduck sich auf ihrem Rücken befinden.  
  
"Ähhh,...das kann man anziehen, wie man will....?!" versuchte sie probehalber und setzte ein möglichst unschuldiges Grinsen auf.  
  
"Das, Mädchen, könntest du nicht einmal einem stinkenden, hohlköpfigen Ork erzählen." Lautete die Reaktion des Zwerges bevor er sich abwandte und brummelnd von dannen stapfte.  
  
Damit beschäftigt, möglichst unauffällig aus den kurzen Ärmeln zu schlüpfen und das T-shirt in seine richtige Position zu bringen, folgte Antonia den beiden. Sie hoffte inständig, dass es da, wohin sie gingen, Frühstück oder ähnliches gab. Ihr Magen meldete sich nämlich, anscheinend wütend über seine schmerzhafte Vernachlässigung, lautstark zu Wort. Wann hatte sie überhaupt das letzte Mal etwas gegessen? Gestern? Sie konnte sich nicht genau erinnern und wusste nur noch, dass sie die Pfannkuchen von Lena abgelehnt hatte. Hunger war aber auf alle Fälle besser, als die nervtötende Übelkeit der letzten Wochen. Auch die allgegenwärtige Erschöpfung ließ heute zum Glück noch auf sich warten. Trotzdem fehlte noch ein ganzes Stück Energie zu ihrem Normalzustand. Aber so wie es aussah, würde sie den in den nächsten Monaten sowieso nicht mehr erreichen.  
  
"Das ist übrigens ein ziemlich merkwürdiger Bursche, den wir da aus deiner Welt noch mitgebracht haben." Wandte Gimli sich an sie. "Keinen Ton hat er gestern mehr von sich gegeben und was war das überhaupt für ein merkwürdiges Ding, mit dem er mir vor der Nase herum gefuchtelt hat?"  
  
Bevor Antonia damit beginnen konnte, sich über Felix im allgemeinen und ihr mehr als spärliches Wissen über Schusswaffen im besonderen zu verbreiten, betraten sie eine der zahlreichen Terrassen und worden dort von einer fremden Elbin begrüsst, die anscheinend auch Legolas und Gimli unbekannt war. Sie stellte sich den dreien als Binala vor und lächelte Antonia freundlich an.  
  
""Die Herrin Arwen schickt mich um nach dir zu sehen.Sie meinte, du seist gestern zu erschöpft gewesen um die Heiler aufzusuchen. Außerdem erschien es ihr nicht so dringlich als, dass es nicht Zeit bis zum nächsten Morgen hätte." Sie hatte eine ungewöhnlich rauhe und tiefe Stimme, die sie Antonia aber nichts desto trotz auf den ersten Blick vertrauenswürdig erscheinen ließ. Ihre langen leicht gewellten Haare flossen ihr dunkelrot über die Schultern und bildeten einen reizvollen Gegensatz zu dem aquamarinblauen Gewand, das sie trug. Es hatte den selben Ton wie ihre großen strahlenden Augen.  
  
Mit dem Versprechen, so bald wie möglich nach zu kommen folgte Antonia der hochgewachsenen Elbin. Sie hatte nicht vor, gleich am ersten Morgen ihre Gastgeberin durch Zurückweisung ihrer Fürsorge vor den Kopf zu stossen. Binala führte sie über mehrere Terrassen und eine hohe geschwungene Brücke, die zwischen zwei gewaltigen Buchen einen brausenden Wasserfall überspannte. Das Gebäude, das sie schließlich betraten, besaß einen gänzlich runden Grundriss. Die Wand und die schlichten Säulen im Inneren wiesen zarte Blau und Grüntöne auf. Weisse Stoffbahnen treilten den Raum in mehrer kleine Abschnitte und auf einem halbhohen Sockel in der Mitte stand eine flache mit Wasser gefüllte Schale. In ihr schwammen Blütenblätter und verschiedene Kräuter, die das Haus mit einem frischen, leicht süßlichen Duft erfüllten.  
  
Binala bedeutet Antonia, sich auf einer der zahlreichen Liegen nieder zu lassen. Nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatte, begutachtete die Heilerin sorgfältig jeden Schnitt, den Antonia an den Unterarmen davon getragen hatte. Sie nahm eines der unzähligen Töpfen und Tiegel, die auf einem kleinen Tisch an der Wand standen und begann, nach Kräutern riechende Salbe auf den Verletzungen zu verteilen.  
  
"Das wird sie besser heilen lassen und außerdem verhindern, dass Narben zurück bleiben." Erklärte die Elbin mit einem Augenzwinkern. "Im Gegensatz zu den Männern können wir Frauen darauf gut verzichten." Antonia erwiderte ihr Lächeln und überließ sich bereitwillig den Händen der anderen. Unter ihren schlanken weissen Fingern begann die Salbe auf ihrer Haut leicht zu prickeln. Es fühlte sich alles andere als unangenehm an.  
  
Das Heftpflaster über ihrer rechten Augenbraue entfernte sie lieber selbst. Sie glaubte nicht, dass die Elbin mit selbstklebenden Wundverbänden vertraut war. Als Binala die kleine Platzwunde behutsam mit einer scharf riechenden Flüssigkeit reinigte, fühlte sich Antonia daran erinnert, wie Legolas sie nach ihrer Rettung vor den Uruk-Hai verarztet hatte. Damals hatte er sie lediglich verwirrt - hatte sie damals jedenfalls geglaubt.  
  
"Die Herrin Arwen hat mir verraten, dass du ein Kind erwartest." Sagte Binala, als sie die Behandlung beendet hatte. "In den letzten Jahren ist es allzu selten geworden, dass ich Schwangere in meiner Obhut hate. Dürfte ich untersuchen, ob mit dem Kind alles in Ordnung ist?"  
  
Wie konnte Antonia ihr diesen Wunsch verweigern, wenn sie so freundlich darum bat? Um ehrlich zu sein, wollte sie lieber nicht wissen, was der Ausdruck "in den letzten Jahren" aus dem Mund einer Elbin bedeutet. 50? 100 Jahre? Nachdem sie sich flach auf den Rücken gelegt hatte, schob Binala ihr das T-shirt hoch und legte beide Hände auf die selbe Stelle unterhalb ihres Bauchnabels wie vorhin Legolas. Die Heilerin schloss die Augen und ein konzentrierter Ausdruck erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. Eine kleine Falte entstand dabei zwischen ihren Brauen. Antonia fand, dass sie dadurch verletzlicher -ja- fast menschlicher aussah. Gleich darauf spürte sie eine wohltuende Wärme von den Händen der Elbin aus in ihren Unterleib dringen. Sie konnte regelrecht fühlen, wie verkrampfte Muskeln sich entspannten und sich die aufkeimende Müdigkeit ein Stück weit zurück zog.  
  
"Deinem Kind geht es bestens." Meinte Binala schließlich und nahm die Hände von Antonias Bauch. Diese registrierte es mit Bedauern auch wenn ein Teil der heilenden Kraft inihr zurück blieb. "Wenn du vielleicht noch Fragen hast, kannst du jederzeit zu mir kommen." Binalas Lächeln wärmte fast im gleichen Maße wie ihre Hände.  
  
"Naja, es gäbe da schon noch einiges, was ich gerne wissen würde." Gestand Antonia. Instinktiv hatte sie sofort Vertrauen zu der rothaarigen Heilerin gefasst. "Vor allem beschäftigt mich die Frage, in wie weit ein Unterschied zu einer normalen Schwnagerschaft besteht. Und was es mit meiner ständig wieder kehrenden Erschöpfung auf sich hat."  
  
"Oh, das benötigt viele Antworten auf einmal." Entgegnete die Elbin. "Als erstes wird es längern dauern bis dein Kind zur Welt kommt als es bei Menschen üblich ist. Ich würde sagen, dass es in ungefähr 14 Monaten geboren wird."  
  
Antonia blieb vor Schreck der Mund offen stehen. 14 Monate..."Dann bedeutet das, dass es im ganzen 1 1/2 Jahre sind?" Die Fassungslosigkeit war deutlich in ihrer Stimme zu hören. Auf was hatte sie sich da nur eingelassen?  
  
"Ich weiss, das heisst doppelt so viel Zeit, wie es Menschen normaler weise in Anspruch nimmt." Versuchte Binala sie zu beruhigen. Beschwichtigend legte sie ihrer Patientin die Hand auf die Schulter. "Aber es ist immerhin kürzer als bei meinem Volk. Da dauert es 24 Monate."  
  
Antonia schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Was hatte sie eigentlich anderes erwartet? Wild entschlossen klammerte sie sich an ihre Erst-fragen- hinterher-nachdenken-Taktik mit der sie in Mittelerde bisser immer einigermaßen gut über die Runden gekommen war. "Und woher kommt meine Erschöpfung?"  
  
"Die erklärt sich daraus, dass das Kind in die zur Hälfte elbisch ist. Das heisst, es besitzt zu einem großen Teil angeborene Elbenmagie. Dein Körper kommt damit nur schwer zurecht, weil du sie nicht in dir hast. Deshalb die ständige Müdigkeit. Ein Halbelbenkind auszutragen bedeutet für menschliche Mütter eine große Anstrengung."  
  
"Und das soll noch 14 Monate so weiter gehen?" unterbrach Antonia sie verzweifelt. "Ich glaube, da breche ich vorher irgend wann zusammen!"  
  
Binala schüttelte mit einem leicht tadelnden Ausdruck in den dunkelblauen Augen den Kopf. "Nur immer mit der Ruhe! Ich kann dir einen besonderen Tee brauen, durch den du dich besser fühlst. Er stärkt deinen Körper. Allerdings musst du ihn täglich zu dir nehmen."  
  
Antonia nickte zustimmend - erleichtert darrüber, dass wenigstens eines ihrer Probleme teilweise aus der Welt geschafft war.  
  
Ein leises Räuspern lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden auf den Eingang. Dort unter dem Torbogen stand Felix und jeder Faser seines Körpers war anzusehen, dass er sich dort alles andere als wohl fühlte.  
  
"Hey Felix, was ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen?" begrüsste Antonia ihren Freund.  
  
"So ungefähr ein ganzes Heer von merkwürdigen Gestalten." Lautete die missmutige Antwort. Sein Blick wanderte zu Binala hinüber und verdüsterte sich augenblicklich. "Eine davon schickt mich, dich zu holen."  
  
Schnell verabredete Antonia mit der Elbin, dass sie heute Abend wegen des Trankes wieder kommen würde, dann folgte sie ihrem Freund hinaus. "Wer schickt dich und wohin soll ich?"  
  
"Dieser Oberchef - Elrond oder wie er heisst. Ich soll auch mit kommen. Frag mich jetzt aber nicht, worum es geht! Alles was ich mitbekommen habe, war seltsames Geasel von einer wichtigen Nachricht oder so ähnlich."  
  
Antonias Stirn legte sich in nachdenkliche Falten. Zum einen weil sie überlegte, was so bedeutsam sein konnte, dass Elrond eine Versammlung abhielt , zum anderen, wegen der miserablen Stimmung ihres Freundes.  
  
"Wo hast du mich da nur mit hinein gezogen?" brach es schließlich aus ihm heraus als sie die Brücke überquerten. "Die sind hier alle total durchgedreht. Elben, Zwerge, Zauberer - ich glaub ich bin im falschen Film oder was!"  
  
"Ich habe dir doch gestern das meiste davon erklärt, oder?" Antonia hatte das Gefühl, dass ihre Geduld mit Felix so langsam in ihre Grenzen stieß. Sie hatte damals Mittelerde wenigstens halbwegs akzeptiert. Wenn sie das schaffte, musste es ihm doch auch gelingen! "Musst du denn alles gleich so negativ sehen?" warf sie ihm vor. "Kannst du der Situation denn nichts positives abgewinnen?"  
  
"Das Essen ist verdammt gut." Meinte er ein bißchen kleinlaut.  
  
Darüber musste Antonia trotz allem lachen, denn sie wusste von unzähligen Mensa-Besuchen, welche Mengen Felix verdrücken konnte. "Na immerhin etwas." Entgegnete sie grinsend. Sie glaubte fest daran, dass sich das Problem mit ihrem Freund mit der Zeit von selbst lösen würde.  
  
Jetzt wollte sie erst einmal erfahren, was Elrond mit ihnen so wichtiges zu besprechen hatte.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
So, da ist wieder einmal ein neues Kapitel. Es ist jetzt viertel nach vier Uhr früh und ich bin total am Ende. Deshalb auch die eventuell vielen Tipfehler. In vier Stunden muss ich aufstehen und auf der Hochzeit unseres 1.Geigers Bratsche spielen....Jippie! Der arme....mit der Musikuntermalung....  
  
Falls ihr übrigens genauer wisst, was Halbelben von richtigen Elben unterscheidet, dann mailt es mir. Wichtige Infos....  
  
Bitte keine Drohbriefe wegen folgender Kapitel. Ich fange nächste Woche mein 6 wöchiges Praktikum an. 8 Stunden am Tag. Mal sehen, wie viel da noch fürs schreiben übrigbleibt.... ich werde mich wie immer ganz arg bemühen.  
  
Und schreibt bitte(!!!) weiter so informative Reviews. Hilft echt.  
  
Ein letztes erschöpftes YYYRRRRCH an alle, die auf dem Summer Breeze Festival waren. (Unser ultimativer Kampfschrei neben SSSLLLAAYYEERR!)  
  
Und ich würde wahnsinnig gerne wissen, wie euch mein Gedicht "Engel" gefällt.  
  
Viel Spass noch....mein Bett ruft. 


	8. Scherben

Disclaimer: Wie viele Ringe denn noch? Und wieso gibt es keine Herrin? Äääähhh...  
  
Hey Leute, ich weiss, ich hab mir enorm viel Zeit gelassen, aber das war mal wieder dringend nötig. Sollte jetzt eigentlich in einer wichtigen Vorlesung sitzen aber.... Dieses Kapitel widme ich einer Psychostudentin, die ich auf einer Party kennen gelernt habe und die sogar einen Legolas Pappaufsteller in ihrem Zimmer hat. (Wie war das mit Psycho...?) Ach ja , und ein hoch auf Schandmaul!!!!!! (Die Band meine ich)  
  
  
  
VIII Scherben  
  
  
  
Natürlich dauerte es nicht lange, bis Felix sich wieder zu Wort meldete. Diesmal weder zaghaft noch aufbrausend sondern beinahe vernünftig.  
  
"Eines würde mich doch noch brennend interessieren." Eine tiefe Falte zeigte sich dabei zwischen seinen Augenbrauen. "Wann kommen wir wieder nach Hause?"  
  
Auf genau diese Frage hatte Antonia insgeheim die ganze Zeit gewartet. Sie wollte ihrem besten Kumpel nichts vormachen, deswegen zuckte sie mit den Schultern und antwortete wahrheitsgemäß. "Um ehrlich zu sein, ich weiss es nicht. Das letzte Mal war mein ganzes Streben darauf konzentriert, möglichst bald zurück zu kehren. Diesmal sieht die Situation völlig anders aus."  
  
"In wie fern?" Ein seltsamer Unterton lag bei dieser Zwischenfrage in seiner Stimme, den sie nicht zu deuten vermochte, der ihr jedoch alles andere als gefiel.  
  
"Nun- im Januar verhielt es sich so, dass der Stein,"sie legte kurz die rechte Hand auf das Amulett um ihren Hals,"nur in unserer Welt sicher war. Er durfte nicht in Mittelerde bleiben, denn hier bestand die Gefahr, dass er dem dunklen Herrscher in die Hände fallen könnte. Jetzt sieht es so aus, als sei hier der sicherste Ort für ihn. Du hast selbst miterlebt, wie wir angegriffen wurden und dass die Unguim vor nichts zurück schrecken." Für einen Moment hatte sie wieder das Bild von Kommissar Bachmanns leblosen Körper vor Augen und sie konnte ein gewisses Schuldgefühl nicht unterdrücken. Ahnungslos war er in sein Verderben gerannt. Obwohl - hätte sie ihn gewarnt - er hätte ihr nicht geglaubt. Von niemandem in ihrer Welt hätte sie erwarten können, dass er in einer Sekunde sein ganzes bisheriges Weltbild über den Haufen warf. Es war ihr selbst ja schon schwer gefallen.  
  
Felix wischte alle diese Erklärungen mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung beiseite. In seinen Augen blitzte es. "Gefahr schön und gut, aber das ist es nicht, was ich von dir wissen möchte. Die eigentliche Frage lautet nicht wann, sondern ob wir überhaupt zurück kehren werden."  
  
Der versteckte Vorwurf in seinen Worten traf Antonia ziemlich hart, verwirrte sie jedoch gleichzeitig so, dass sie auf die Schnelle keine konkrete Antwort geben konnte. "Was meinst du damit?" erwiderte sie unsicher. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass sie Elronds Versammlung bald erreichen würden. Dieses Gespräch fing an, ihr unangenehm zu werden.  
  
"Oh, das weißt du ganz genau, Antonia. Auch wenn du es vielleicht nicht zugeben willst. Ich an deiner Stelle jedenfalls würde mit so einem Halbkobold oder was auch immer in meinem Bauch nicht so einfach nach Hause gehen."  
  
Antonia schwieg. Was hätte sie auf diese Feststellung auch entgegnen sollen? Noch dazu, wo sie mit plötzlicher Klarheit erkannte, dass er recht hatte. Die Tests bei Herrn Dr. Weihers wären erst der Anfang gewesen. Sie hätte mit dieser für ihre Welt alle Vorstellungskraft überschreitenden Schwangerschaft niemals unentdeckt bleiben können. Nähere Einzelheiten wollte sie sich erst lieber gar nicht ausmalen.  
  
"Weißt du, es ist hart, wenn man glaubt jemanden zu kennen und dann erfährt, dass die Wahrheit ganz anders aussieht" Dieser Satz genügte um die ganze Bitterkeit ihres Freundes auszudrücken. Antonia spürte, dass etwas ganz entscheidendes in ihm verletzt worden war - und dass sie ganz allein die Schuld daran trug. Es fühlte sich nicht gut an. Gleichzeitig regte sich jedoch auch ein winziger Funken Wut in ihr. Sollte sie denn persönlich für das Unglück der ganzen Welt verantwortlich sein?  
  
Zum Glück öffneten sich in diesem Moment vor ihnen die zwei elfenbeinfarbenen Flügel einer hohen Tür und sie betraten den Ort, an dem Elrond seine Versammlung abhielt. Antonia war nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag erstaunt, welche Überraschungen die Architektur Bruchtals noch zu bieten hatte. Sie befanden sich auf einer Art runden Terrasse, deren halbes Rund von einem zierlichen Säulengang eingefasst war. Die zweite Hälfte umgab eine Brüstung aus dem hier alles beherrschenden Kalkstein, hinter der gleich drei gewaltige Wasserfälle in die Tiefe rauschten. Zwischen dem Felsgestein wuchsen seltsam knorrig wirkende Bäume, die mit ihren Ästen eine Art Decke über einem Großteil der Fläche bildeten und deren farnartige Blätter den hellen Boden beschatteten. Sonnenstrahlen tanzten wie verirrt durch die weichen Schatten umher, da die zartgrünen Wedel sich in jedem kleinen Lufthauch bewegten. Auch von der Gischt der zu Tal stürzenden Wassermassen war unter diesem natürlich wirkenden Schutz nichts zu spüren, so dass der Boden trocken war.  
  
Antonia hatte beim ersten Blick auf diesen fantastischen Ort ihre Wut sofort vergessen und erkannte nach wenigen Beobachtungen, warum Elrond sie ausgerechnet hier her gerufen hatte. Durch das Blätterdach und das Rauschen der Wasserfälle waren sie hier vor all zu neugierigen Augen und Ohren geschützt. Daraus schloss sie, dass es sich um eine Angelegenheit von äußerster Wichtigkeit handeln musste. Erst nachdem ihre Augen sich an das verwirrende Spiel von Licht und Schatten gewöhnt hatten, konnte sie die bereits versammelten ausmachen. Auf den ersten Blick hatte sie nur wage Schemen wahr nehmen können. Eine geschickter Umstand, denn sie und Felix waren auf der hellen Fläche hinter der Tür deutlich zu sehen. Durch diesen Trick konnte man sich in so mancher Verhandlungssituation gewiss einen psychologischen Vorteil verschaffen.  
  
Für sie und Felix war diese Verunsicherungstaktik jedoch bestimmt nicht vorhergesehen, denn sie blickte nur in freundliche und einige ernste Gesichter. Zum einen saß da natürlich Elrond in einem reich verzierten Lehnstuhl aus dunklem Holz. Das weinrote mit Silber bestickte Gewand, der geschwungene Stirnreif und vor allem seine gebieterische Ausstrahlung verwandelten das Möbelstück jedoch in einen Thron, der eines Königs würdig gewesen wäre. Wobei - so richtig sicher über den Rang ihres Gastgebers war sie sich nicht. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass die Tatsache, in ihm einen Halbelb vor sich zu haben, noch immer ihr Vorstellungsvermögen sprengte. Zu beiden Seiten Elronds hatten sich die übrigen Anwesenden auf lehnenlosen Steinbänken nieder gelassen. Selbstverständlich entdeckte sie sofort Gimli und Legolas, der ihr angesichts der in der Luft hängenden Ernsthaftigkeit nur ein angedeutetes Lächeln schenkte. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf Aragorn, der nicht, wie sie erwartet hatte, die Bank mit seinen Feunden teilte, sondern direkt neben Arwen Platz genommen hatte. Antonia brauchte nicht lange um aus dem Strahlen in den Augen der schönen Elbin zu schließen, dass die beiden ein Paar waren. Sieh an - noch eine Beziehung, die wahrscheinlich so einige Schwierigkeiten zu überwinden hatte! Gleichzeitig kam ihr in den Sinn, wie wenig sie eigentlich über den verschlossenen Krieger wusste, an dessen Seite sie bereits ein richtiges Abenteuer erlebt hatte. Er war ganz in dunkel blau gekleidet und ein kleiner weißer Baum umgeben von mehreren Sternen auf seinem linken Ärmel bildete die einzige Verzierung. In diesem Aufzug, so überhaupt nicht von Wanderschaft und Wildnis gezeichnet, wirkte er plötzlich wie ein Fremder. Der freundliche Blick aus seinen dunkel grauen Augen war jedoch immer noch der, den sie kannte.  
  
Auf einer Bank direkt neben Elrond entdeckte sie Gandalf und Radagast. Die beiden Zauberer trugen eine äußerst ernste Mine zur Schau, doch glaubte sie, einige Lachfalten um Gandalfs Augen zu erkennen, als er die Verwirrung in den Gesichtern der beiden Neuankömmlinge erblickte. Und Verwirrung war wirklich angebracht, denn hinter mehreren Personen, die sie nicht kannte, hauptsächlich Elben, hockte ein riesiger Adler auf der Brüstung. Nie in ihrem Leben hatte sie einen so gewaltigen Raubvogel zu Gesicht bekommen und sie war sich ohne Zweifel sicher, dass in ihrer Welt dergleichen nicht existierte. Neben ihr stehend reichte sein Kopf bestimmt bis an ihre Schulter und seine Flügelspannweite mochte sie gar nicht erst abschätzen. Das Gefieder des Tieres leuchtete blendend weiß vor dem dunklen Felsen. Klauen, beinahe so lang wie ihr Unterarm gruben sich in den Sandstein und sie konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, welche gefährliche Waffe sein tödlich scharfer Schnabel darstellte. Das beunruhigendste an dem majestätischen Adler waren jedoch seine Augen. Blassrot wie die eines jeden Albinos blitzten sie die beiden Menschen an und in ihnen glomm ein unheimlicher Funken von Intelligenz. Hinter ihnen verbarg sich mehr als die bloße Wachsamkeit eines Tieres. Trotz all dem Undenkbaren, das ihr in Mittelerde bisher begegnet war, musste Antonia ein leichtes Schauern unterdrücken, als sie die freie Fläche mit einigen Schritten überquerte und sich neben Legolas setzte. Den furchteinflößenden Raubvogel ließ sie dabei keine Sekunde lang aus den Augen.  
  
"Keine Angst, die Adler sind unsere Verbündeten im Kampf gegen die Unguim."flüsterte ihr der Elb zu und legte ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm.  
  
Antonia nickte angespannt, fühlte sich aber allein durch seine Berührung viel sicherer. Dankbar ergriff sie seine Hand und hielt sie fest. Sie wusste selbst nicht, wieso ihr auf einmal so merkwürdig zu Mute war. Außerdem kam es ihr so vor, als ob die Augen aller Anwesenden auf sie gerichtet wären. Sie merkte, dass auch Felix neben ihr unruhig auf der Bank hin und her rutschte. Natürlich - sie mussten den Versammelten schon wegen ihrer Kleidung fremdartig vorkommen. Begegnung der dritten Art mal ganz anders, ging es ihr durch den Kopf und gleich fühlte sie sich besser.  
  
Felix und Antonia mussten die letzten gewesen sein, denn Elrond eröffnete umgehend die Versammlung:  
  
"Freunde und Verbündete, wir sind hier zusammen gekommen, weil entscheidende Veränderungen im Kampf um die Freiheit der Völker statt gefunden haben." Obwohl er nicht besonders laut sprach, bewirkte die Klarheit und Entschlossenheit in seiner Stimme, dass jeder im Rund ihn verstand. "Die Unguim, von uns lange unbeachtet, verfolgen hartnäckiger denn je das Ziel, so viel Macht wie möglich an sich zu reissen. In den letzten Jahren konnten sie durch die Machenschaften Saurons unserer Aufmerksamkeit entgehen. Es hätte für sie keinen günstigeren Zeitpunkt als den Ringkrieg geben können, ihre Pläne in Angriff zu nehmen. Worin diese Pläne bestehen, blieb uns lange Zeit verborgen, obwohl wir einige Kraft daransetzten, möglichst viel davon in Erfahrung zu bringen. Erst vor kurzem ist den meisten von uns, dank Radagast, bekannt, dass sie es geschafft haben, den Stein der Macht der sich in Mittelerde befindet, in ihre Gewalt zu bringen. Ferner, dass sie sich dieses uralte Relikt zunutze machen um die Steine sämtlicher Welten an sich zu bringen. Was sie damit bezwecken wollen, ist allerdings weiterhin umstritten."  
  
"Die Herrschaft über alle existierenden Welten natürlich!"unterbrach ihn ein Zwischenruf. "Wie könnt ihr daran noch Zweifel hegen?" Die Worte stammten von einem Mann, der Antonia direkt gegenüber saß. Dichtes blondes Haar fiel ihm in mehreren Zöpfen über die breiten Schultern und seine blauen Augen blitzten aufgebracht. Seine muskulöse Statur und mehrere Narben auf den bloßen Armen ließen erkennen, dass es sich um einen kampferprobten Krieger handelte. Antonia fand sein Verhalten ziemlich unverschämt. Ihr, die sich nie viel von ihren Lehrern oder Dozenten hatte sagen lassen, wäre es nicht im Traum eingefallen, Elrond gegenüber eine respektlose Art an den Tag zu legen.  
  
"Ganz so einfach verhält es sich nicht, Thédon, von den Rohirrim!"entgegnete Elrond gelassen doch der Blick seiner grauen Augen verriet leichte Verärgerung. "Es ist äußerst unwahrscheinlich, dass die Unguim mit den ihnen zur Verfügung stehenden Kräften dies bewerkstelligen können. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sie einer gesamten Armee zahlenmäßig weit unterlegen wären. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie mit mehreren Steinen der Macht in der Lage sind, ganz Mittelerde ihren Willen auf zu zwingen, nicht zu reden von allen existierenden Welten."  
  
"Ich habe nur gesagt, was ich denke." Brummte der blonde Krieger trotzig. "Bei uns in Rohan muss niemand mit seiner Meinung hinterm Berg halten."  
  
"Hier verhält es sich genauso."lautete die ruhige Antwort darauf. Merkwürdiger weise kam sie von Aragorn. "Nur gebietet hier in Bruchtal die Höflichkeit, den anderen zuerst ausreden zu lassen, bevor man sich zu Wort meldet. Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass dieser Brauch in den Ebenen Rohans nicht unbekannt ist."  
  
Zornig über diese Zurechtweisung musterte Thédon den anderen einige Sekunden lang, dann senkte er zu Antonias Überraschung wortlos den Blick. Er wirkte beschämt.  
  
Elrond lächelte kaum merklich."Nun, Thédon, wessen Worten, wenn nicht denen des Königs von Gondor wollt Ihr vertrauen?"  
  
Antonia fielen bei diesem Satz beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf. Sie glaubte, ihren Ohren nicht zu trauen. Aragorn - König von Gondor? Der Aragorn, der mit abgetragenen Kleidern an ihrer Seite nach Isengard gelangt war? In dessen zerzausten Haaren sich nach so mancher unter freiem Himmel verbrachten Nacht Gräser und Blätter verfangen hatten? Der in wenigen Augenblicken aus einem unscheinbaren Reisigbündel ein prasselndes Lagerfeuer zaubern konnte? Dieser Mann der König eines ganzen Landes? Dann jedoch fiel ihr ein, wie selbstverständlich und sicher er seine Gefährten durch die Wildnis geführt hatte. Wenn jemand Entscheidungen treffen und regieren konnte, dann er. Sie schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Wie viele Geheimnisse schlummerten wohl noch in ihren drei ehemaligen Weggefährten?  
  
"Na super, jetzt auch noch ein richtiger König!" murmelte Felix neben ihr leise zu sich selbst. "Jetzt fehlt nur noch der blonde Prinz auf seinem weißen Pferd."  
  
Elrond hatte inzwischen Gandalf das Wort übergeben.  
  
"Auf Grund der von Meister Elrond so anschaulich vorgetragenen Tatsachen, schien es mir das Beste, möglichst schnell zu handeln. Zu meiner Schande muss ich gestehen, dass auch ich die Unguim während des Ringkrieges aus den Augen verloren habe. Ich war bereits davor zu sehr mit den Ringen der Macht beschäftigt um auch nur einen Gedanken auf die Steine zu verwenden. Dann jedoch trug sich etwas außergewöhnliches zu. Saruman benutzte seine Macht, verbunden mit der des Palantir dazu, ein Tor zwischen den Welten zu schaffen um sich des Steins der dahinter liegenden Welt zu bemächtigen. So gelangte diese junge Frau,"er wies auf Antonia"zum ersten Mal nach Mittelerde. Ihr Name ist Antonia Riedmann und sie hatte bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt keine Ahnung, dass sie die Hüterin eines Steines der Macht war." Antonia hätte sich am liebsten hinter Legolas verkrochen, da alle Anwesenden, die sie noch nicht kannten, sie neugierig musterten. Ein Lächeln erschien auf Gandalfs Gesicht als er es bemerkte. "Durch glückliche Fügung gelangte der Stein aber niemals in Sarumans Hände und konnte zurück gebracht werden. Dieser Vorfall, an dem Aragorn, Gimli und Legolas nicht ganz unbeteiligt waren, zeigte mir, dass sich wenigstens dieser eine noch nicht im Besitz der Unguim befand. Was lag also näher, als jetzt, da die Bedrohung täglich größer wird, die Hüterin zu warnen und wenn möglich hier her nach Bruchtal in größtmögliche Sicherheit zu bringen?"  
  
Antonia dachte bei sich, dass der Zauberer mit dem langen weißen Bart und seiner gestochenen Redeweise einen hervorragenden Dozenten abgegeben hätte. Er würde es wahrscheinlich sogar zu Stande bringen, den langweiligsten Stoff dramatisch und bedeutsam klingen zu lassen. Sie kannte sogar einen Professor, der sich bei Vorlesungen genauso auf seinen Zeigestock stütze, wie Gadalf es mit seinem Zaubererstab tat.  
  
Der Zauberer erzählte nun lang und breit, wie Elrond, Radagast und er es geschaft hatten, ein Weltentor zu öffnen und Aragorn, Gimli und Legolas hindurch zu schicken. Obwohl der Zwerg neben Legolas und nicht direkt neben ihr saß, merkte Antonia, dass er sich gewaltig langweilte. Kein Wunder, er war noch nie ein Freund ausführlicher Reden gewesen. Noch dazu, wenn er deren Inhalt bereits kannte.  
  
Nun war es an Aragorn, von den Geschehnissen in Antonias Welt zu berichten. Er tat dies auf die ihm übliche Art und Weise - sachlich und so knapp wie möglich. Antonia nickte eifrig an den wichtigsten Stellen, darauf hoffend, dass ihr dadurch ein eigener Bericht erspart bleiben würde. Die Nachricht, dass sie von den Unguim bereits in ihrer eigenen Welt angegriffen worden war, rief bei den Anwesenden deutliche Beunruhigung hervor.  
  
"Und wer ist dieser junge Mann, wenn diese Frage gestattet ist?" kam es von Thédon, wobei er auf Felix zeigte."Was hat er mit der ganzen Geschichte zu tun?"  
  
"Das würde ich auch gerne mal erfahren!" entgegnete der Angesprochene missmutig, also um keinen Deut besser gelaunt als vorhin. "Es war wohl eher ein Unfall, oder so."  
  
"Wir hätten dich auch den Unguim überlassen können, wenn dir das lieber gewesen wäre!" erwiderte Aragorn ruhig. "Ich hatte jedoch nicht den Eindruck, dass du sonderlich viel Wert auf die Bekanntschaft mit ihren Pfeilen legst."  
  
Antonia verbuchte innerlich einen weiteren Pluspunkt für Aragorn, denn wider Erwarten schleuderte Felix dem Krieger - an ihn als König zu denken würde ihr noch lange schwer fallen - nicht seinen Frust entgegen, sondern blickte wie der gescholtene Thédon vorhin wortlos zu Boden. Wahrscheinlich wurde ihm erst jetzt im Nachhinein bewusst, was geschehen wäre, hätten sie ihn nicht gegen seinen Willen mit nach Mittelerde genommen.  
  
"In gewissem Sinne hat er sogar recht."meldete sich nun Gilmi zu Wort."Eigentlich war es wirklich nur Zufall, dass er uns begegnet ist."  
  
Eine kleine Falte erschien zwischen Elronds Augenbrauen, als er Felix, der es weiterhin vorzog, den Blick gesenkt zu halten, eingehend musterte. "Wir werden sehen." Ein Satz aus dem man alles oder nichts entnehmen konnte. "Vielen unter uns ist noch nicht bekannt, dass heute Nacht noch weitere Gäste in Bruchtal eingetroffen sind. Auch sie müssen hier Erwähnung finden, da sie als Flüchtlinge vor den Unguim zu uns kommen." Er vollführte eine befehlende Handbewegung in Richtung der Tür und sofort sprang ein Elb auf um sie zu öffnen. Herein traten, unsicher in der Helligkeit blinzelnd, vier Personen, zwei Männer und eine Frau, die ein etwa fünfjähriges Mädchen an der Hand führte. Zögernd näherten sie sich der Versammlung. Als die Kleine den riesigen Adler bemerkte, umklammerte sie ängstlich die Hand ihrer Mutter und versuchte, sich in deren Rock zu verstecken. Antonia kam der Blick des Kindes gehetzt und verstört vor, als hätte es in seinem kurzen Leben bereits Dinge gesehen, die sogar für einen Erwachsenen zu schrecklich waren.  
  
Merkwürdiger weise war es genau dieser Gedanke, der ihr begreiflich machte, in welcher Gefahr sie alle schwebten. Trotz der zwei Angriffe auf sie, hatte es diese Tatsache bisher noch nicht geschafft, bis in ihr Bewusstsein vor zu dringen. Jetzt traf sie diese Erkenntnis dafür um so härter. Und plötzlich erschien es ihr überhaupt nicht mehr merkwürdig, dass Elrond und die anderen sich so ernst benahmen. So weit sie wusste, war den Bewohnern Mittelerdes nicht einmal eine Atempause geblieben. Der Bedrohung durch Saurons dunkle Schatten war unmittelbar die Gefahr durch die Unguim gefolgt.  
  
Ganz versunken in diese Überlugungen, bekam Antonia von dem folgenden Gespräch nur die Hälfte mit. Die vier Flüchtlinge kamen aus dem Nord Osten, aus einer Siedlung, die sehr nahe am Gebiet der Unguim lag. Ein Ort, der seinen Wohlstand dem Abbau und der Verarbeitung von Erzen zu verdanken hatte. Diese Bemerkung erregte Antonias Aufmerksamkeit. Wieder hatte sie etwas neues über Mittelerde gelernt: Anscheinend waren nicht nur die Zwerge für den Bergbau zuständig.  
  
"Die Unguim überfielen uns mitten in der Nacht." Berichtete der größere der beiden Männer gerade. Er war ein wahrer Riese, sicherlich an die zwei Meter groß und äußerst muskulös. Seine schwarzen Haare hatte er hinten am Kopf zusammen gebunden und seine unrasiertes Gesicht wirkte erschöpft, als hätte er seit Tagen nicht geschlafen. Ihm war deutlich anzuhören, dass er sich diese Geschehnisse nur widerwillig ins Gedächtnis zurück rief. "Unsere Wachen hatten nicht einmal die Chance Alarm zu schlagen. Um ehrlich zu sein, glaube ich nicht, dass ein einziger von uns daran gedacht hat zu kämpfen. Und niemand, der auch nur den Hauch einer Vorstellung von dem hat, was die Unguim ihren Opfern antun, wird uns feige nennen. Keiner war dazu fähig, ernsthafte Gegenwehr zu leisten. Trotzdem töteten sie alle, die sie fanden. Egal ob Männer, Frauen oder Kinder." Er stockte und Antonia konnte sehen, dass er die Hände zu Fäusten geballt hatte, damit niemand bemerken konnte, wie stark sie zitterten. "Ich wage es kaum auszusprechen, aber ich bin mir so gut wie sicher, dass wir die einzigen Überlebenden sind."  
  
Auf diese letzten Worte folgte eine betroffene, minutenlange Stille. Das Entsetzen, das die vier Neuankömmlinge erlebt hatten, schien wie ein unheilvoller Schleier in der Luft zu hängen. Schließlich war es Elrond, der die bange Stille unterbrach.  
  
"Die Frage mag Euch unangenehm sein aber im Interesse alles muss ich sie stellen: Habt Ihr einen Verdacht, weswegen die Unguim Euch angegriffen haben?"  
  
Er erhielt ein angedeutetes Schulterzucken als Antwort. "Wenn es wegen des Metalls war, haben sie sich einen denkbar ungünstigen Zeitpunkt ausgesucht. Viele der alten Minen liefern keine brauchbaren Erze mehr. Wir hatten schon Pläne gemacht, neue Schächte in den Berg zu treiben."  
  
"Was heisst, keine brauchbaren Erze mehr?" warf Aragorn ein. "Es klingt, als ob die Minen nicht völlig versiegt wären."  
  
"Nun, das einzige, was man noch in großen Mengen findet ist Blei und dafür haben wir keine Verwendung. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass jemand die Bevölkerung einer ganzen Stadt auslöscht um an Bleivorkommen zu gelangen."  
  
Darauf erwiderte Aragorn nichts, doch sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet, dass er angestrengt nachdachte.  
  
"Ich glaube, ich spreche im Namen aller Anwesenden wenn ich mich bei Euch für Euren ehrlichen Bericht bedanke, Ferron." Ergriff Elrond wieder das Wort. "Natürlich werdet Ihr in Bruchtal Schutz und Obdach finden, solange Ihr es für nötig haltet. In Zeiten wie diesen können wir froh sein, dass wir noch einen sicheren Ort haben an den wir uns zurückziehen können."  
  
Die Angesprochenen bedankten sich schweigend mit einem Nicken und verließen die Versammlung. Sie wirkten ohne Ausnahme sehr erleichert, als wäre ihnen eine große Last von den Schultern genommen.  
  
"Es wird Zeit, dass wir zum letzten und wichtigsten Punkt kommen."fuhr Elrond unbewegt fort."Ich habe ihn bis zum Schluss aufgeschoben, weil ich von Radagast darum gebeten wurde." Mit einer Geste erteilte er dem braun gekleideten Zauberer das Wort.  
  
"Zuerst möchte ich sagen, dass ich hier nicht für mich spreche, sondern lediglich die Botschaft Gwaihirs vortrage, die sein Gesandter Albaquil heute überbracht hat."er wies auf den riesigen weißen Adler, der sich während der ganzen Ratsversammlung kein einziges Mal gerührt hatte. Wäre das Funkeln in seinen roten Augen nicht gewesen, Antonia hätte ihn für eine Statue halten können. Vögel, die Botschaften schickten und sich an Versammlungen beteiligten...so langsam drängte sich ihr der Gedanke auf, dass es in Mittelerde wohl nichts gab, das unmöglich war. "Als der König der Adler durch mich erfuhr, dass wir uns den Unguim entgegenstellen entschloss er sich, das gesamte Wissen seines Volkes über die Steine der Macht zu offenbaren. Es scheint, dass in ihrer Überlieferung etwas überdauert hat, das sogar beim Volk der Elben in Vergessenheit geraten ist. Wenn wir die ganze Zeit von verschiedenen Steinen sprechen, begehen wir einen gewaltigen Fehler. Die Legende erzählt, dass es zu Anfang lediglich eine Welt gab und nur einen einzigen Stein. Dieser barg jedoch Macht von solch ungeheurem Ausmaß in sich, dass er geteilt wurde. Zerschlagen in viele kleine Stücke. Durch diese Tat entstanden all die anderen Welten, die jetzt gleichwertig nebeneinander existieren. Eine für jeden Splitter des ursprünglichen Steins. Die genaue Bezeichnung dessen, was jeder Hüter bei sich trägt, muss also Scherben lauten."Abwartend sah der Zauberer in die Runde. Viele der Anwesenden warfen ihm zweifelnde, ja sogar ungläubige Blicke zu.  
  
"Scherben? Die Scherben der Macht?" Gandalfs Stimme klang eher, als spräche er zu sich selbst. Eine steile Falte erschien zwischen seinen weißen, buschigen Augenbrauen. "Das ist eine Tatsache von großer Wichtigkeit. Mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass wir der Lösung des Rätsels damit ein gehöriges Stück näher gekommen sind."  
  
"Ob ein Stein, oder mehrere, was macht das für einen Unterschied?" ließ Gimli sich brummend vernehmen. "Wenn die Unguim erst alle in Händen halten, ist es sowieso aus mit uns. Wir sollten uns lieber Gedanken machen, wie wir das verhindern und nicht über alten Legenden grübeln."  
  
Daraufhin brach eine heftige Diskussion aus in deren Verlauf deutlich wurde, dass Thédon und einige andere dem Zwerg voll und ganz zustimmten.  
  
Antonia bekam davon allerdings nur wenig mit. Nachdenklich drehte sie das Amulett in ihren Fingern, dessen unschuldiger Glanz nicht erahnen ließ, welche Kräfte in ihm steckten. Gandalfs Worte gingen ihr einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Die Lösung des Rätsels...Sie spürte, dass diese neue Information entscheidend war. Wenn sie nur eine Ahnung hätte für was! Sie trug also keinen Stein sondern...  
  
"Scherben lassen sich wieder zusammen setzen!" entfuhr es ihr plötzlich, laut genug, um die allmählich in einen Streit ausbrechende Versammlung zu übertönen.  
  
Mit einem Mal sah sie über ein Dutzend verblüffter Augenpaare auf sich gerichtet. Schlagartig waren sämtliche Gespräche verstummt. Trotzdem fühlte Antonia nur einen Hauch von Verlegenheit. Sie war mit einer schon beinahe unheimlichen Gewissheit davon überzeugt, mit dieser Feststellung ins Schwarze getroffen zu haben. "Scherben lassen sich wieder zusammensetzen." Wiederholte sie deswegen noch einmal ruhig. "Zu dem Ganzen aus dem sie entstanden sind." Gespanntes Schweigen folgte ihren Worten.  
  
Aragorn fand als erster seine Sprache wieder. "Willst du damit andeuten, dass die Unguim beabsichtigen, die einzelnen Bruchstücke wieder..."  
  
"Und Blei schützt vor Strahlung!" rief Felix neben ihr aufgeregt. "Das ist es!" Verständnislose und zum Teil verärgerte Blicke trafen ihn von allen Seiten. "Ich meine..." begann er sich zu rechtfertigen. "...das könnte der Grund für ihren Angriff auf die Minen sein. Wenn diese Verrückten wirklich vohaben, diesen einen super tollen was-weiß-ich-was Stein wieder zusammen zu fügen und er wirklich die Übermagie oder so besitzt, dann ist das alles andere als ungefährlich. Sie benötigen einen Schutz gegen die Macht, die sie erschaffen wollen."  
  
Antonia begriff sofort, was er meinte, zweifelte jedoch daran, dass es den anderen ebenso erging. So wenig sie auch über Mittelerde wusste, bestimmt waren Chemie und Physik hier keine sehr verbreiteten Wissenschaften. Zu ihrer Überraschung breitete sich jedoch ein anerkennendes Lächeln auf Gandalfs Gesicht aus.  
  
"Auch als einer der angeblich Weisen lernt man wohl nie aus. Wer hätte gedacht, dass es zweier junger Menschen aus einer fremden Welt bedarf um uns die Augen zu öffnen?"  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
So, das Special Kapitel zum Filmstart * grins * Jippie heute Abend..... Ich weiss, ich habe fast ein ganzes Zeitalter dafür gebraucht.....1000Mal sorry! Außerdem ist es ein Weihnachtsgeschenk für unsere 2. Geige (mein ältester Fan) Hey, ich hab gerade Gandalf in meinem Kinderriegel gefunden...... 


	9. Sommer

Disclaimer: Wer behauptet, LotR erfunden zu haben und nicht J.R.R. Tolkien heisst, der lügt. Wer allerdings behauptet, dass ich einige Charaktere für ziemlich abwegige Geschichten missbrauche, der hat recht!  
  
IX Sommer  
  
Der Sommer hielt langsam Einzug in Bruchtal doch an ihrer Lage hatte sich nichts verändert. Dem Rat war es bisher nicht gelungen, einen Plan gegen die Machenschaften der Unguim zu fassen. Dazu hatte auch Antonias und Felix' Entdeckung nichts beigetragen. Nach wie vor hatte niemand eine Ahnung davon, was geschehen würde, sollte der Stein der Macht wirklich aus seinen Scherben wieder entstehen. Es gab viele Diskussionen und Meinungen dazu, die sich nur in einem Punkt glichen: Das Vorhaben musste irgend wie verhindert werden. Da Antonia die Hüterin des letzten freien Scherben war, galt ihr selbst verständlich besondere Aufmerksamkeit. Ihr durfte unter keinen Umständen etwas zustoßen, denn die einzige Chance bestand darin, den Unguim den fehlenden Teil vorzuenthalten. Gimli machte eines Morgens den Vorschlag, das Amulett zu zerstören, wie sie es schon mit dem einen großen Ring getan hatten. Gandalf schüttelte daraufhin aber nur sorgenvoll den Kopf. Der Zauberer glaubte nicht, dass es überhaupt eine Möglichkeit gab, einen Scherben der Macht zu vernichten. Auch hing an ihm so unendlich viel mehr. Im Grunde genommen sicherte er die Existenz ihrer Welt. Der Zwerg schien sich über die Parallelwelt, auf die er nur einen kurzen Blick geworfen hatte, nicht sonderlich den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Wie Antonia ihn kannte hatte er soweit überhaupt nicht gedacht.  
  
Eines der ersten Dinge, die Antonia noch an jenem ersten Tag in Bruchtal beschlossen hatte, war kämpfen zu lernen. Die letzten paar halbgerzigen Trainingsmonate unter Felix' Anleitung schön und gut, aber sie wusste, dass sie jetzt ganz anders an die Sache heran gehen musste. Zwar hieß es, dass Bruchtal der sicherste Ort sei, an dem sie sich zur Zeit aufhalten könne, sie wollte aber lieber kein Risiko eingehen. Bestimmt würden Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli und einige andere sie bis zum letzten Atemzug beschützen, doch sie konnte und wollte sich nicht mehr nur auf die Hilfe anderer verlassen. Sie hatte es endgültig satt immer nur als passiver Teilnehmer in der Weltgeschichte herum geschubst zu werden. Zum Glück bedurfte es nicht besonders großer Überzeugungskraft, den übrigen deutlich zu machen, dass sie so am besten ihr eigenes und das Leben ihres ungeborenen Kindes verteidigen konnte.  
  
Als wesentlich komplizierter erwies es sich, die für sie geeignete Waffe zu finden. Schon als sie das erste Mal ein Schwert in der Hand hatte, spürte sie, dass dies nicht die richtige Wahl sein konnte. Bei Aragorn hatte es immer so leicht ausgesehen, doch die Klinge war für sie schon zu schwer um sie nur mit einer Hand zu halten, geschweige denn sie gegen einen Angreifer zu führen. Mit Gimlis Axt versuchte sie es erst gar nicht. Die hätte sie wahrscheinlich nicht einmal vom Boden hoch bekommen. Angesichts dieser Tatsache konnte der Zwerg sich ein paar abfällige Kommentare über schwache Menschen natürlich nicht verkneifen, die sie selbst verständlich nicht allzu ernst nahm.  
  
Dann ergab sich jedoch eine erstaunlich einfache Lösung des Problems Es war der Abend ihres dritten Tages in Elronds Haus und Antonia stand müde auf einem der zierlichen Balkone von denen aus man das ganze Tal überblicken konnte. Erschöpft lehnte sie sich an eine gewundene Säule und betrachtete mit einer Mischung aus Ärger und Enttäuschung ihre rot zerschundenen Handflächen. Die dumpfen Schmerzen in ihren Armen versuchte sie so gut wie möglich zu ignorieren. Schon diese wenigen Stunden mit Aragorn hatten ihr gezeigt, dass sie die Idee vom Schwertkampf wohl aufgeben musste. Eigentlich schade, denn wer konnte schon behaupten, von einem richtigen König im Fechten unterwiesen zu werden? Sie seufzte, schloss für einen Moment die Augen und atmete tief die süße Luft Bruchtals ein. Ein Hauch von Blüten und fließenden Gewässern lag in ihr. Überhaupt wirkte alles hier so friedlich, dass die Bedrohung durch die Unguim zunehmend irreal erschien.  
  
"Du siehst ganz so aus, als hättest du dich heute gehörig übernommen!" ertönte da plötzlich Felix' Stimme neben ihr. Sie hob mühsam ihre Augenlider und erblickte ihren Freund, der sie mit einem Anflug von Sorge musterte. Wenn sie auch nur annähernd so aussah, wie sie sich fühlte, dann musste sie einen wahrhaft jämmerlichen Anblick bieten. Plötzlich wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie sich in den letzten beiden Tagen fast überhaupt nicht um Felix gekümmert hatte. Ihr Kopf war einfach zu vollgestopft mit anderen Problemen gewesen.  
  
"Wie geht es dir?" fragte sie deshalb etwas kleinlaut.  
  
Ein Schulterzucken begleitete seine Antwort. "Man gewöhnt sich an alles. Eigentlich bin ich gekommen, um mich bei dir zu entschuldigen."  
  
"Um dich zu entschuldigen?"ausgelaugt wie sie war, konnte sie ihm im ersten Moment nicht folgen.  
  
"Dafür, dass ich mich die ganze Zeit so ungehalten benommen habe - vor allem dir gegenüber. Inzwischen weiss ich, was vor drei Tagen wirklich auf dem Spiel stand. Ihr habt mir das Leben gerettet und zum Dank dafür habe ich euch nur Schwierigkeiten gemacht."  
  
Antonia glaubte, nicht recht gehört zu haben. "Keine Anschuldigungen mehr? Keine Vorwürfe in was für eine verrückte Geschichte ich dich da mit hinein gezogen habe? Woher dieser plötzliche Sinneswandel?"  
  
"Ich habe gesehen, dass du die ganze Sache verdammt ernst nimmst. Du würdest dich nicht so reinhängen, wenn es nicht um etwas wirklich wichtiges gehen würde. Glaub nicht, dass es mir leicht fällt, diese Wirklichkeit gewordene Fantasy Geschichte als etwas reales zu akzeptieren," Er machte eine Geste, die das gesamte Tal mit einschloss."aber du kennst mich ja. Nichts kann so verrückt sein, dass ich es nicht in Erwägung ziehen würde."  
  
Bei diesen Worten musste Antonia unwillkürlich schmunzeln. Trotz aller Ereignisse: Vor ihr stand der Felix, mit dem sie seit drei Jahren Vorlesungen und Referate überstanden hatte. Es tat gut, ihn wieder zu haben.  
  
"Außerdem bin ich zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass du das hier nötiger brauchst, als ich." Seine rechte Hand wanderte in die ausgebeulte Tasche seiner Jeans und brachte Kommissar Bachmanns Pistole zum Vorschein. "Damit lässt sich wesentlich leichter umgehen als mit einem Schwert. Außerdem hast du hier damit den Überraschungseffekt auf deiner Seite, das solltest du niemals unterschätzen. Eigentlich dachte ich, dass ich dir dafür inzwischen genug beigebracht hätte."  
  
Vorsichtig nahm Antonia die ihr angebotene Waffe entgegen. Das Metall fühlte sich überraschend kühl unter ihren Fingern an. "Da gibt es nur ein Problem." Warf sie nachdenklich ein. "Die Munition dürfte nicht mehr lange reichen. Ich kenne mich damit nicht aus, aber ich schätze mal, dass es höchstens noch zehn Schuss sind. Das genügt nicht einmal, um zu lernen, wie man damit umgeht."  
  
"Zerbrich dir darüber mal nicht den Kopf." Beruhigte sie ihr Freund. In seinen gelb-braunen Augen blitzte es dabei schelmisch auf. "Du erinnerst dich doch bestimmt noch an den riesigen schwarz haarigen Kerl aus der Ratsversammlung? Er ist Schmied. Ich hab ihm eine der Patronen gezeigt und gefragt, ob er es schaffen würde, solche Kugeln in größeren Mengen zu gießen." Er kicherte fröhlich. "Du hättest sein Gesicht sehen sollen! Zweifellos ist er davon überzeugt, dass ich nicht ganz richtig im Kopf bin. Aber er hat immerhin zugestimmt, es zu versuchen."  
  
Antonia konnte einfach nicht anders, als ihm erleichtert um den Hals zu fallen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als ob ihr eine schwere Last von den Schultern genommen worden wäre. "Oh Felix, was würde ich nur ohne dich anfangen?"  
  
"So wie ich dich kenne, wahrscheinlich lauter unsinniges Zeug." Entgegnete er lachend und befreite sich aus ihrer Umarmung. "Hey, hey, so toll bin ich nun auch wieder nicht und außerdem willst du doch wohl niemanden eifersüchtig machen, oder?" Ein seltsamer Unterton lag bei den letzten Worten in seiner Stimme.  
  
"Womit wir wieder beim alten Thema wären."seufzte Antonia trat einen Schritt zurück und lehnte sich an die steinerne Brüstung. "Ich hätte gedacht, du hättest dich inzwischen mit allen Tatsachen angefreundet."  
  
"Naja, bei dieser einen fällt es mir besonders schwer. Ich steige da einfach nicht durch." Ein irritiertes Kopfschütteln brachte seine hellbraunen Haare durcheinander. "Ich wusste ja schon immer, dass du auf abgefahrene Typen stehst. Aber gleich so..."  
  
"Was soll das heissen?" Antonia fühlte sich viel zu erschöpft um sich mit Felix eine anstrengende Wortschlacht zu liefern.  
  
"Dass ich in diesem Fall nicht auf eine Erklärung verzichten werde." Trotzig verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust. "Hast du unsere Abmachung von vor zwei Jahren vergessen?"  
  
Sie runzelte die Stirn. "Dass wir uns gegenseitig vor problematischen Partnern warnen würden?" Sie erinnerte sich noch, wie Felix damals wie ein Häufchen Elend in der Mensa gesessen hatte. Sogar das Essen hatte er aus Liebeskummer vernachlässigt. Und alles nur, weil eine Tussi, die nach Antonias Meinung eh nie die richtige für ihn gewesen war, mit ihm Schluss gemacht hatte.  
  
"Genau das. Irgendwie fühle ich mich dazu berufen, mich noch immer daran zu halten. Auch wenn es inzwischen viel zu spät dafür ist." Sein vorwurfsvoller Blick wanderte dabei an Antonia herab und blieb an ihrem Bauch hängen. "Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht? Du schuldest mir noch immer eine Erklärung."  
  
Sie wandte sich ab und blickte nachdenklich auf Bruchtal hinunter, wahrscheinlich aus keinem anderen Grund als dem, ihm nicht in die Augen sehen zu müssen. "Es gibt keine." Das entsprach zwar der Wahrheit, aber würde es Felix als Antwort akzeptieren? Schließlich hatte sie erst vorgestern Legolas die gleiche Frage gestellt.  
  
Sie fühlte, wie er behutsam die Hand auf ihre Schulter legte. "Dann ist es in Ordnung."  
  
"Was?" überrascht fuhr sie herum und sah sich seinem breiten Grinsen gegenüber. Er schien ihre Verwirrung regelrecht zu genießen. Sie hatte alles erwartet, nur das nicht.  
  
"Ich sagte, dann ist ja alles in Ordnung. Jeder lange und breite Erklärungsversuch wäre äußerst bedenklich gewesen. Er hätte bedeutet, dass du dich vor dir selbst rechtfertigen musst." Sein Gesicht hatte wieder jenen Ausdruck angenommen, den es bei philosophischen Erörterungen zu zeigen pflegte. "Liebe dagegen braucht keine Gründe."  
  
Sichtbar zufrieden mit sich spazierte er davon und ließ eine äußerst verdutzte Antonia zurück.  
  
Natürlich gestaltete sich dann doch nicht alles so einfach, wie sie es sich im ersten Moment ausgemalt hatte, denn ihre drei ehemaligen Weggefährten waren nicht sonderlich begeistert von Antonias neuer Waffe.  
  
"Wenn du nur einen Schuss abgibst, weiss sofort jeder, wo du bist." Lautete Aragorns Einwand, den Antonia nur zum Teil nach vollziehen konnte. Ihrer Meinung nach hatte jeder, der sie angriff sie schon lange vorher entdeckt.  
  
Gimli musterte die Pistole mit nicht zu übersehender Abscheu. "Das knallt und stinkt!" knurrte er angewidert und rümpfte die Nase. "Kommt mir irgend wie orkisch vor."  
  
Antonia seufzte resigniert und fragte sich, was sie eigentlich anderes erwartet hatte. So problemlos war es dann wohl doch nicht wenn zwei gänzlich verschiedene Welten auf einander prallten. Schließlich einigten sie sich wenigstens darauf, dass Antonia die Waffe für den Notfall behalten würde. Sie hatte vehement darauf bestanden, auch wenn den anderen nicht ganz wohl bei der Sache war.  
  
Wieder erwies sich Felix als Retter in der Not. Als sie ihm ihr Leid klagte, schlug er vor, ihr Kung Fu Trainig wieder aufzunehmen. Bevor sie ihre Zweifel an dessen Nutzen anbringen konnte, fügte er schnell hinzu, dass es ein leichtes sei, den asiatischen Nahkampf mit Waffen wie zum Beispiel Stäben und Messern zu kombinieren. Dunkel erinnerte sich Antonia an einen schwülen Nachmittag nach einer besonders ätzenden Vorlesung, als er den vergessenen Besen des Hausmeisters dafür zweck entfremdet hatte. Begeistert stimmte sie zu auch wenn sie den Verdacht hatte, dass das ganz schön anstrengend werden konnte.  
  
Innerlich verfluchte sie in diesen Tagen oft ihre Unsportlichkeit. Vor allem wenn ihre Muskeln sich heftig über die ungewohnte Beanspruchung beschwerten und sie manchmal das Gefühl hatte, nur noch aus blauen Flecken zu bestehen, war sie einige Male nahe daran aufzugeben. Wenn sie die Hüterin des letzten freien Scherben war, warum hatte er sich dann nicht einen besseren Träger ausgesucht? Einen, der ihn auch wirklich beschützen konnte?  
  
"Wer weiss, ob das seiner Absicht entspricht?" gab Gandalf zu bedenken, als sie es einmal wagte, ihm diese Frage zu stellen. Das weisse Gewand des Zauberers leuchtete hell im Licht des soeben über Bruchtal aufgegangenen Mondes. "Der eine Ring war immer bestrebt zu seinem Herrn zurück zu kehren. Vielleicht sehnt sich der Scherbe seit jenem ersten Tag nach seinen Geschwistern. Schließlich ist das ganze mehr als die Summe seiner Teile."  
  
"Das klingt, als hätte er einen eigenen Willen." Sagte Antonia, der bei diesem Gedanken ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken lief. "Oder als wäre er sogar lebendig."  
  
Die alte Zauberer hob die buschigen Augenbrauen und zog einmal mehr an seiner langen Pfeife. "Wer kann das wissen? Es liegt im Bereich des möglichen."  
  
So unheimlich Antonia diese Vorstellung auch war, ganz von der Hand weisen ließ sie sich nicht.  
  
Es blieb ihr gar nichts anderes übrig, als sich mit den Gegenbenheiten so gut wie möglich zu arrangieren. Natürlich war es ihr nicht einmal in den Sinn gekommen, abzulehnen, als Legolas ihr anbot, sie mit Aragorns Unterstützung im Bogenschießen zu unterweisen. Kurz gesagt: Auch das erwies sich als ziemlich deprimierend.  
  
"Ich bin einfach nicht für so etwas geschaffen!" rief sie resigniert aus, als sie eines Tages die Pfeile aufsammelten und ihre wieder einmal alle weit abseits des Ziels im Boden steckten. Legolas' Geschosse hatten natürlich wie gewöhnlich exakt die Mitte der Scheibe getroffen. "Eigentlich sollte ich an meinem Schreibtisch sitzen und Referate oder Hausarbeiten schreiben. Dabei stelle ich mich wenigstens nicht ganz so bescheuert an."  
  
Der Elb warf ihr einen beinahe mitleidigen Blick zu. Mit einer der eleganten Bewegungen, die so typisch für ihn waren, zog er den letzen Pfeil aus der Erde und ließ ihn zurück in den Köcher gleiten. Antonia konnte nicht umhin zu bemerken, wie das Nachmittagslicht in seinen hellblonden Haaren schimmerte.  
  
"Du solltest nicht so schnell den Mut verlieren." Sagte er während er ihre rechte Hand ergriff und einen sanften Kuss auf ihre von der Bogensehne zerschundenen Fingerspitzen hauchte. "Niemand lernt etwas von heute auf morgen. Du musst schon die nötige Geduld aufbringen."  
  
"Alles klar!" entgegnete sie und konnte sich plötzlich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. "Noch 2000 Jahre Übung, dann treffe vielleicht sogar ich diese dumme Zielscheibe." Ihr fröhlicher Gesichtsausdruck verschwand wie weggeblasen. "Nur so viel Zeit habe ich leider nicht."  
  
Der Elb nickte. Auch seine Augen blickten mit einem Mal ernst auf sie herab. "Das stimmt, so viel Zeit hast du nicht."  
  
Es war einer jener Momente, die Antonia jedes Mal nachdenklich stimmten und die sie versuchte, möglichst rasch aus ihrem Bewusstsein zu verdrängen. Trotz ihres hartnäckigen Igorierens liessen sich manche Tatsachen jedoch nicht leugnen: Sie war ein Mensch, sterblich, von Geburt an mit dem Wissen belastet, nur eine bestimmte Zeitspanne zur Verfügung zu haben. Vertraut mit der Bürde der Wahl eines Weges und des unwiderbringlichen Verzichts auf die Alternative. Menschen waren durch die Kürze ihres Lebens gezwungen, möglichst rasch Entscheidungen zu treffen. Vor allem solche, die sich nur schwer wieder rückgängig machen ließen. Antonia begriff in diesen Tagen und Wochen, wie unglaublich gering eine Zeitspanne von 50 Jahren für Legolas sein musste. Und dass er wahrscheinlich immer noch unverändert aussehen würde, wenn sie schon längst tot war. Außerdem gelangte sie zu der erschreckenden Erkenntnis, dass sie kaum lange genug leben würde, um ihr Kind aufwachsen zu sehen. Diese Tatsache versetzte ihr einen schlimmeren Schock als alles andere.  
  
Einmal tauchte in ihr blitzartig der Gedanke auf, ob ihr Herz sie nicht trotz allem wieder betrogen hatte. Vielleicht war es der selbe Fehler nur mit unabsehbar gewaltigeren Folgen gewesen. Sie musste zugeben, niemals so weit gedacht zu haben. Es war eine Sache, sich einen Elben als Liebhaber zu wünschen, aber eine ganz andere, ihn zum Gefährten zu haben. Dabei gab es in der gegenwärtigen Situation eigentlich nichts, worrüber sie sich hätte beklagen können. Ließ sie die Bedrohung durch die Unguim einmal außer Acht, war alles so, wie sie es sich in den letzten Monaten oft erträumt hatte. Ihr halb geflüsterter Wunsch, den sie bei ihrer Ankunft in Bruchtal geäußert hatte, war in Erfüllung gegangen. Sie musste keine Nacht mehr ohne Legolas schlafen. Es gab kein Wort, welches das Glücksgefühl auch nur annähernd beschrieben hätte, das sie verspürte, wenn sie morgens neben ihm aufwachte oder abends erschöpft in seinen Armen einschlief.  
  
Wie hätte sie ihn auch nicht lieben können? Ihn, der in einem Augenblick so ernst und im nächsten so fröhlich wie ein Kind sein konnte. Dessen subtile Fremdartigkeit sie jeden Tag aufs neue faszinierte, dessen sternleuchtende Augen sie immer wieder unvorbereitet in ihren Bann schlugen. Dessen offene Liebe sie jedes Mal in Erstaunen versetzte. Manchmal konnte sie sich nicht gegen den Verdacht wehren, in einem schmerzlich schönen Traum zu leben, der irgend wann zu Ende gehen musste.  
  
Fest stand auf jeden Fall, dass sie ohne Binala ihr selbst auferlegtes Trainingsprogramm niemals auch nur annähernd durchgehalten hätte. Hatte sie sich zu Hause immer so gerade noch durch den Tag geschleppt, bewirkte der elbische Trank , dass sie ungeahnte Kraftreserven in sich entdeckte. Mit jedem Tag schien sie sich besser zu fühlen. Selbst die Heilerin war überrascht über die starke Wirkung ihres Gebräus.  
  
"Sei lieber noch vorsichtig und verausgabe dich nicht zu stark."riet sie Antonia eines Abends, als diese ihre tägliche Dosis trank. Der Geschmack liess etwas zu wünschen übrig, aber Antonia war fest von der Regel überzeugt, dass Arznei scheußlich schmecken musste um zu wirken. "Es kann gut sein, dass du im Augenblick nur die anfängliche Verbesserung spürst. Nach einiger Zeit könnte eine Gewöhnung auftreten und ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie stark ich die Konzentration erhöhen kann, ohne dir zu schaden."  
  
Antonia nickte daraufhin nur. Natürlich musste die ganze Sache einen versteckten Haken haben. Überflüssig zu erwähnen, dass sie nicht einmal daran dachte, den Rat der Elbin zu befolgen. Aus einem Grund, den sie selbst nicht genau benennen konnte, wusste sie, dass ihr nicht mehr viel Zeit blieb, bevor sie ihre jetzt erworbenen spärlichen Kenntnisse dringend benötigen würde. Niemand, nicht einmal Elrond oder Gandalf, konnte mit Bestimmtheit sagen, wie lange der herrschende Waffenstillstand noch andauern würde. Ebenso wenig hatte jemand der Anwesenden eine Ahnung, in wolcher Form die Unguim angreifen würden. Es gab viele Vermutungen und keine davon war dazu geeignet, Antonia zu beruhigen. Besonders nicht die Tatsache, dass ihre Feinde mit Sicherheit wussten, dass sich der letzte freie Scherbe in Bruchtal befand. Sie hatte das Gefühl in einer- wenn auch gut beschützten- Falle zu sitzen. Ihre verzweifelten Bemühungen, sich wenigstens notdürftig verteidigen zu können, lenkten sie wenigsten davon ab, allzu sehr darrüber nach zu grübeln. Wenigstens musste sie nicht untätig herumsitzen und die Ereignisse unvorbereitet auf sich zurollen lassen.  
  
Einmal beobachtete sie zufällig, wie Aragorn gegen Felix kämpfte. Obwohl ihr noch immer die nötige Kenntnis fehlte um das was sie sah richtig beurteilen zu können, war sie beeindruckt. Zwar konnte er es nicht wirklich mit dem König von Gondor aufnehmen, aber Antonia war sich fast sicher, dass dies nur an dessen grösserer Erfahrung lag. Wer wusste, wie es aussehen würde, hätten die beiden sich ein paar Jahre später getroffen...  
  
Überhaupt bemerkte sie an Felix eine zunehmende Veränderung. Nicht nur, dass er sein anfängliches Misstrauen gegen "ein ganzes Heer von merkwürdigen Gestalten" abgelegt hatte, nein, er schien sich mit jedem Tag in Bruchtal wohler zu fühlen. So manchen Abend sah sie ihn mit Gandalf, Radagast und einmal sogar mit Elrond selbst in lange Unterhaltungen vertieft. Sie kannte die Vorliebe ihres Freundes für tiefgründige philosophische Erörterungen und wollte sich lieber nicht ausmalen, welche Ausmaße diese mit solchen Gesprächspartnern annehmen mochten. Auch traf sie ihn manchmal wie er allein über die Brücken von Bruchtal wanderte oder in die Betrachtung von einem der unzähligen Wasserfälle vertieft schien.  
  
"Hast du gewusst, dass es eine Theorie der Parallelität gibt?" meinte er an einem heissen Nachmittag zu ihr, als sie erschöpft von Antonias Training im Schatten eines Baumes saßen. Wie immer hatte sie sich alles andere als geschickt angestellt. Insgeheim ärgerte sie sich noch darrüber weswegen sie den Ausführungen ihres Freundes nicht sonderlich viel Beachtung schenkte. "Sie besagt, dass unsere Welten zwar nebeneinander existieren, aber nicht völlig unabhängig voneinander sind."  
  
Antonia schenkte ihm einen Blick, der deutlich signalisierte, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, wovon er sprach und dass sie im Augenblickauch nicht besonders interessiert an einer theoretischen Diskussion war. Wie immer zeigt Felix jedoch kein Erbarmen. Hatte er erst einmal einen abstrusen Gedanken aufgegriffen, ließ er so schnell nicht locker.  
  
"Wie genau das gemeint ist, kann nicht einmal Gandalf erklären. Niemand weiss, ob es Ereignisse, Gegenstände oder Lebewesen betrifft. Nur die Parallelität bleibt als Kuriosum bestehen."  
  
"Du meinst, was hier passiert, kann auch zur selben Zeit in einer anderen Welt geschehen?" unterbrach in Antonia, die immer noch an Verständnisschwierigkeiten litt. "Das erinnert mich an diese merkwürdige Idee von unendlich vielen Paralleluniversen, die sich jedesmal weiter abschnüren, wenn wir eine Entscheidung treffen und zwar in der Anzahl der alternativen Möglichkeiten."  
  
Felix schüttelte heftig den Kopf und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die schweissnasse Stirn. "Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass das damit gemeint ist. Diese Theorie kenne ich und habe ihr noch nie besonders viel abgewinnen können. Außerdem bin ich mir über den Zeitfaktor nicht im klaren, aber jetzt wo du es ansprichst..." Sein Gesicht nahm einen halb verwirrt, halb nachdenklichen Ausdruck an. "Ich glaube, ich werde Gandalf heute Abend danach fragen."  
  
"Du scheinst viel Zeit mit ihm zu verbingen." Hakte Antonia neugierig nach. "Hast du mir nicht noch vor ein paar Wochen erzählt, dass du hier unter lauter Verrückten gelandet bist?"  
  
Felix beantwortete ihre Frage lediglich mit einem schwachen Schulterzucken. "Noch nie zuvor bin ich jemandem begegnet, der so viel Wissen über so viele merkwürdige Dinge in seinem Kopf mit sich herumträgt. Einige davon sind sogar mir zu abgefahren. Obwohl ich so langsam bemerke, dass die meisten von meinen Überzeugungen ziemlich wackelig werden. Argumentationsmäßig verliere ich sozusagen immer mehr Boden unter den Füßen."  
  
"Was, dir gehen die Argumente aus?" Das grenzte für Antonia ans Unmögliche. Naja, vielleicht brauchte es dafür ja auch nur mehr Geduld, als jemals aufgebracht hatte.  
  
"Ich gebe es ungern zu, aber es ist nicht zu leugnen. Am schlimmsten war es mit Elrond. Unterstehe dich, mir noch einmal vorzuwerfen, ich sei zu abgehoben. Du machst dir ja keine Vorstellungen..."er brach ab und blickte versonnen ins Lichtspiel der Blätter hinauf. "Manchmal frage ich mich, wohin das noch alles führen wird."  
  
Antonia blieb ihm die Antwort schuldig, doch hatte dieses Gespräch ihre Verwirrung zusätzlich gesteigert. Irgendetwas geschah mit ihrem Freund, das sie nicht in Worte fassen konnte. Eine unterschwellige Veränderung, die sich an der Oberfläche noch nicht bemerkbar machte. Und Antonia war nicht die einzige, die es bemerkte. Mehrmals beobachtete sie, wie Gandalf ihren Freund mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen musterte, als Felix sich mit Radagast unterhielt und ihm Elronds aufmerksamer Blick folgte. Die hohe Stirn des Elbenfürsten legte sich dabei in strenge Falten, als grüble er über etwas nach, dessen Bedeutung selbst ihm verborgen blieb.  
  
So vergingen die Wochen und mit jedem neuen Tag, der ereignislos verstrich, wuchs in Antonia die Unruhe. Sie spürte, dass die Ahnung von kommenden Ereignissen schwer in der Luft hing. Was passieren würde, wollte sie sich vorher lieber nicht ausmalen, doch die Spannung wurde immer unerträglicher. Etwas würde geschehen und sie hoffte, egal ob gut oder schlecht, dass es bald sein würde...  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Yeah, sie ist zurück. Ihr Auftrag: Dumme Fanfictions schreiben Ihr Ziel: So viele Reviews wie möglich erhalten. (Welch subtile Aufforderung!)  
  
Puh, gerade noch auf den letzten Drücker vor der Orchesterfreizeit fertig geworden...muss noch Wein kaufen gehen.... 


	10. Abend

Disclaimer: ...????????? Ich kann euch nur eines raten: Geniesst dieses Kapitel-wer weiss, was nach kommt..... Für jeden Leser mit zu viel Testosteron gilt: Zähne zusammenbeissen und durchhalten, oder bis zum nächsten Kapitel warten. Als Entschuldigung: Zu viel Mahler, Williams und Elgar können auf die Dauer schädlich sein.....  
  
X Abend  
  
Ohne dass Antonia es richtig bemerkte flogen die Wochen nur so an ihr vorbei. Ehe sie es sich versah, war der Mai vergangen und der Juni schon zur Hälfte vorrüber. Es kam ihr vor als hätte sie erst gestern in Elronds Rat gesessen und die Wahrheit über die Scherben erfahren. Unglaublich, wie schnell die Zeit vergehen konnte, wenn man genug zu tun und mehr als genügend zum nachdenken hatte.  
  
Am Abend vor dem Mittsommertag war das Wetter so schön, wie man es sich nur wünschen konnte. Kleine Wolken, flockig wie Wattebäusche sprenkelten den sonst klaren Himmel über dem fernen Nebelgebirge, dessen schneebedeckte Gipfel den östlichen Horizont einnahmen. Eine leichte Brise wehte vom Westen her und vertrieb die angestaute Hitze des Tages. In ihrem Gefolge flutete der Geruch von Wäldern und blühenden Wiesen in das Tal um sich dort mit dem von Rosen und Veilchen zu vermischen. Nahe den Wasserfällen gesellte sich das Aroma von feuchtem Moos und Farn hinzu und vor dem Haus der Heiler wo Antonia stand, konnte sie gerade noch eine Ahnung scharfer Kräuter wahr nehmen.  
  
Sie schloss die Augen und atmete bewusst tief ein. Lag es an den fehlenden Abgasen ihrer heimischen Zivilisation, dass ihr alles so neu vorkam, oder lag es vielmehr an der Umgebung selbst? An diesem Sommerabend begriff Antonia, dass es etwas in der Atmosphäre Bruchtals gab, das sie veränderte. Sie kam zu dem Schluss, dass es an den Elben liegen musste. Ihre bloße Anwesenheit hatte über die Jahrhunderte das Tal mit einem Hauch ihres Wesens getränkt. Aus diesem Grund schien selbst banalen Dingen ein versteckter Zauber inne zu wohnen. Er ließ selbstverständliches geheimnisvoll wirken und weckte verstohlene Hoffnung auf jederzeit mögliche Wunder. Außerdem lenkte der Aufenthalt in Bruchtal die Aufmerksamkeit auf die Schönheit, die allen Dingen zu eigen war. Antonias Sinne schienen plötzlich viel empfindlicher zu reagieren. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals derart bewusst dem Konzert der Grillen gelauscht zu haben. Gewebt aus dem Gesang unzähliger kleiner im Gebüsch sitzender Insekten flocht er sich so geschickt in das allgegenwärtige Rauschen der Wasserfälle, dass ein eigentümlicher Gesamtklang entstand.  
  
"Nirgends in Mittelerde ist der Sommer lieblicher als in Imladris, das die Menschen Bruchtal nennen; es sei denn unter den Zweigen des fernen Lothlòriens. Und doch ist selbst diese Schönheit nur ein schwacher Abglanz der Altvorderenzeit als die Welt jung und die Elben noch zahlreich waren." Binala war unbemerkt neben sie getreten. Die blauen Augen der Elbin ruhten gedankenverloren auf dem Tal. Doch ein Funkeln war in ihnen, als seien sie nicht auf das gerichtet was sie sahen, sondern als blickten sie in weit entfernte Gefilde, die sich Antonias Vorstellung entzogen. "Nichts als eine blasse Erinnerung ist davon geblieben und auch sie wird eines Tages im Meer des Vergessens versinken."  
  
Nachdenklich musterte Antonia die Heilerin. Über die Wochen hatten sie immer mehr Zeit miteinander verbracht und sie hätte Binala inzwischen ohne Bedenken als ihre Freundin bezeichnet. Aber da war es wieder: Dieses plötzliche Aufflackern einer völlig fremden Wesensart aus der sie nicht wirklich schlau wurde. Manchmal hatte sie den Verdacht, dass es sich als unlösbare Aufgabe erweisen würde, dieses Volk jemals verstehen zu wollen. Schweigend gingen sie nebeneinander her bis sie genau den Scheitelpunkt einer schmalen Brücke erreichten, die sich in kühnem Boden hoch über den gewaltigsten Wasserfall schwang. Dort blieben sie nach Westen gewandt stehen um den Sonnenuntergang zu betrachten.  
  
Langsam sank die helle Scheibe dem Horizont entgegen und tauchte ganz Bruchtal in ein unwirkliches Farbenspiel. Das weiche gelbliche Licht des Abends wandelte sich unmerklich in leuchtende Pfirsichtöne bis es schließlich in kupfer- und blutrot glühte. Die letzten Strahlen fingen sich in Binalas rotem Haar und krönten sie mit lebendigem Feuer. Antonia beobachtete fasziniert ihre Begleiterin. Die blasse glatte Haut bildete einen herrlichen Gegensatz zu den flammenden Flechten, die ihr lose über den Rücken fluteten. Hochgewachsen und schlank wie eine Weide ragte sie neben ihr auf. Im zunehmenden Zwielicht glich sie einer Marmorstatue, überschüttet vom Glanz goldener Zeiten. Einzig die Augen, leuchtend blau wie Saphire doch tief und unergründlich, verrieten dass sie lebte. Unheimlich schön und als ein Wesen der Dämmerung erschien sie ihr in diesem Moment. Wenige kostbare Sekunden dauerte diese Verzauberung an, dann seufzte die Elbin leise und wandte sich wieder ihrer Freundin zu. Diese konnte nicht anders, als deren fließende Bewegungen zu bewundern. Natürlich bewegte sich auch Legolas mit der angeborenen Anmut seines Volkes, doch besaß diese bei Binala eine unübersehbar feminine Komponente, die sie ungleich graziler wirken ließ.  
  
"Weshalb drängt sich mir die Vermutung auf, dass die Elben zu viele ihrer Gedanken in die Vergangenheit richten?" fragte Antonia, wobei sie an Binalas Worte vor dem Haus der Heiler dachte.  
  
"Vielleicht weil wir von der Zukunft nicht viel erfreuliches erhoffen dürfen." Die Traurigkeit in ihrer Stimme wurde nur noch von der Melancholie in ihren Augen übertroffen. "Selbst ohne die Bedrohung des Schattens erscheint sie uns allzu dunkel und so viele Dinge sind auf immer verloren. Wenig Hoffnung für uns gibt es noch in Mittelerde und wir sind die letzten unseres Volkes."  
  
Antonia wusste inzwischen vom Aufbruch der Elben nach Westen. Anfangs war es ihr natürlich merkwürdig, gerade zu albern vorgekommen. Nach ihrer Vorstellung stellte ein Land jenseits des Meeres nur einen weiteren Kontinent dar. Dann jedoch begriff sie, dass sie in Mittelerde andere Maßstäbe anlegen musste. Felix hatte völlig recht mit seinem argumentatorischen Bodenverlust. In einer Welt, in der ihre gewohnten Dimensionen nicht mehr galten, musste man sich verloren fühlen. Ihre Überlegungen mussten deutlich in ihrem Blick zu lesen sein, denn ein schwaches Lächeln erhellte die Züge ihrer Freundin.  
  
"Für dich mag es schwer verständlich sein, aber die Elben sind mit ihrer Umgebung wesentlich stärker verbunden als alle anderen Lebewesen. Wir fühlen das langsame Vergehen um uns herum. Spüren das stille Schwinden des Lebens. Selbst was jetzt jung und stark erscheint, fällt schließlich doch dem Verfall anheim, dem nur der Tod folgen kann. Aus diesem Grund mischt sich stets der Schmerz in unsere Freude."  
  
Antonia dachte an die Lieder und Verse, denen sie abends oft in Elronds Halle lauschte. Auch in den fröhlichsten davon schwang ein wehmütiger Unterton mit, der die Schönheit des Vorgetragenen noch verstärkte. Unbeschwertheit schien ein Begriff zu sein, der dem Wesen der Elben fremd war.  
  
"Und was ist mit der Liebe?" fragte sie zögernd, weil ihr kurz Legolas' lachende Augen in den Sinn kamen.  
  
"Die Liebe ist der größte Schmerz von allen." gab Binala zur Antwort. Es klang, als sei es ihr todernst damit. Bedrückt wandte Antonia sich ab. Von diesem Standpunkt aus hatte sie es noch niemals betrachtet. Ganz allein vielleicht deswegen weil sie ein Mensch war und diesen Gedankengang nicht in seiner ganzen Bedeutung nachvollziehen konnte. Wahrscheinlich musste man mindestens ein halbes Zeitalter erlebt haben, um zu einer solchen Sichtweise zu gelangen. Felix hätte daraus sicher eine Abend füllende Dislussion gemacht, doch Antonia zog es vor, darüber zu schweigen.  
  
Um sich selbst aufzumuntern, verscheuchte sie jeden Anflug von Beklemmung. Sie wollte diesen herrlichen Sommertag nicht mit düsteren Grübeleien beenden. Zu lau war die Luft, die sanft über ihre bloßen Arme strich und in den Falten des weiten Kleides spielte, das sie heute Morgen in der Truhe neben ihrem Bett gefunden hatte. Ganz unten hatte es die ganze Zeit gelegen um erst am Höhepunkt des Sommers zufällig von ihr entdeckt zu werden. Der weiße Stoff besaß beinahe kein Gewicht und fiel halb durchsichtig wie ein zarter Schleier über ihre Haut. Wie ein kühler Hauch hatte er sich in der Mittagshitze angefühlt, als seien Wassertropfen in die Fäden eingewoben. Hätte Antonia es nicht besser gewusst, sie hätte geschworen, es sei aus dem Nebel der unzähligen Wasserfälle gesponnen. Ohne es ausprobiert zu haben, wusste sie, dass es sie außerdem nachts wärmen würde, wenn die Temperatur zu sehr fiel. Elbenkleidung war immer höchst kunstfertig gearbeitet und stets perfekt an den Zweck zu dem sie getragen wurde, angepasst. Dieses Stück hier bildete keine Ausnahme, doch schien es ihr ein besonders bemerkenswertes Beispiel elbischer Geschlicklichkeit zu sein. Des öfteren hatten ihre Hände heute staunend darüber gestrichen. Es floss bis zu ihren Knöcheln hinab. Einer kindlichen Eingebung folgend trug sie keine Schuhe und genoss das Gefühl des glatten Steins unter ihren Füßen, der nach und nach die gespeicherte Sonnenwärme abgab. Außerdem hatte sie gehofft, barfuß einmal fast so lautlos wie die Elben durch Bruchtal wandern zu können. Eine Hoffnung, die sich natürlich als unerfüllbar erwiesen hatte.  
  
"So wie du heute aussiehst, käme niemand auf den Gedanken, dass du nicht aus Mittelerde stammst." Sagte Binala schließlich, die Antonia die ganze Zeit nachdenklich betrachtet hatte. "Bis auf das allzu große Staunen in deinen Augen vielleicht."  
  
"Oh das..." die Angesprochene flüchtete sich in ein verlegenes Grinsen. "Das kommt daher, dass ich mich hier fühle, als sei ich in ein Märchen geraten. In eine der fantastischen Geschichten, die ich als Kind immer so gern hatte. Ein so magischer Ort wie dieser kam jedoch in keiner davon vor. Wahrscheinlich, weil es unmöglich ist, sich Bruchtal vorzustellen, bevor man es nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen hat. Und was mein Aussehen betrifft..." wieder blickte sie an sich herab und trat einen Schritt zu Seite um das Wogen des Stoffes zu bewundern. "Weißt du, ich hatte nie besonders viel für lange Kleider übrig, aber das hier ist einfach unbeschreiblich. Ich komme mir darin selbst wie eine Sagengestalt vor. Oder jedenfalls so, wie es meiner Vorstellung davon am nächsten kommt."  
  
Die Elbin hob in einer gleichgültigen Geste die Schultern. "Ich kenne die alten Geschichten eures Volkes nicht, würde mich aber freuen, einige davon zu hören. Dieser Abend scheint mir dafür genau der richtige zu sein."  
  
Ohne ein bestimmtes Ziel im Sinn zu haben, verließen sie die Brücke und schlenderten gemütlich durch das im Dämmerlich liegende Bruchtal. Die vom Sonnenuntergang noch rosa überhauchten Wolken verblassten zu violett und taubenblau während Antonia sich nicht entscheiden konnte, mit was sie anfangen wollte. Zu viele Legenden schwirrten mit einem Mal ungeordnet in ihrem Gedächtnis herum. Da gab es die zahlreichen griechischen und römischen Sagen, die sie in der Schule gelesen hatte, doch aus irgend einem Grund schienen sie ihr nicht zur heutigen Stimmung zu passen. Von was würde sie Binala am liebsten erzählen? König Artus? Siegfried? Kindermärchen?  
  
Jäh wurde sie aus ihren Überlegungen gerissen, als ein kleine Gestalt blitzschnell um die Ecke eines Pavillions flitzte und in vollem Lauf gegen sie stieß. Ein spitzer Schrei ertönte, als der Aufprall Antonia von den Füßen riss und nach hinten plumpsen ließ. Glücklicherweise konnte sie sich gerade noch mit den Händen abfangen, bevor sie unsanft auf den Steinplatten landete. Verdutzt blickte sie in ein Kindergesicht mit vor Schreck weit aufgerissenen Augen. Es war das Mädchen, das sie zum ersten Mal in Elronds Versammlung gesehen hatte. Halb saß, halb halb lag sie auf Antonias Beinen und starrte sie entgeistert an. Die dunklen Locken standen ihr wild in alle Himmelsrichtungen vom Kopf ab.  
  
"Hey Kleine, du rennst ja, als wären alle Orks von Mordor hinter dir her." Meinte Antonia freundlich, als sie sich vom ersten Schock erholt hatte.  
  
"Das nun nicht gerade, nur ihr Onkel, der sie ins Bett bringen möchte." ließ sich plötzlich eine tiefe Stimme vernehmen. Sie blickte auf und sah Ferron, den Schmied an einer der Säulen lehnen, hinter denen das Mädchen gerade hervor geschossen war. Mit einem halb belustigten, halb verärgerten Ausdruck in den dunklen Augen musterte er die Szene vor sich.  
  
"Ich bin aber noch gar nicht müde!" protestierte die Kleine lauthals. Sie klammerte sich an Antonias Arm und verzog trotzig den Mund. "Immer muss ich so früh schlafen gehen! Ich will noch aufbleiben und die Sterne sehen."  
  
"Davon hält deine Mutter aber gar nichts!" entgegnete Ferron, wobei es den Anschein hatte, als führe er diese Diskussion nicht um ersten Mal. "Und ganz bestimmt wäre sie nicht davon begeistert, wenn sie sehen könnte, wie du dich aufführst. Benimm dich einmal wie ein großes Mädchen und hör auf deinen armen alten Onkel."  
  
Bei diesen Worte musste Antonia unwillkürlich grinsen, denn nichts lag ferner, als Ferron als "armen alten Onkel" zu bezeichnen. Der schwarzhaarige Schmied war allerhöchsten dreißig Jahre alt und sein Körperbau machte seinem Beruf alle Ehre. Wahrscheinlich wäre es für ihn ein leichtes gewesen, Antonia und seine ungezogene Nichte unter den Arm zu klemmen und ab zu transportieren.  
  
Noch immer schmollend stand die Kleine zögernd auf, klammerte sich dabei aber noch an Antonias Schulter fest. "Ihr wollt mich bloß nicht dabei haben, weil Mutter heute in die Schale sieht." grummelte sie missmutig. Ihre kleinen Füße hinterließen dunkle Flecken auf dem weißen Stoff des Kleides.  
  
"Sie sieht in die Schale?" Binalas schmale Augenbrauen wanderten fragend ein gehöriges Stück nach oben. "Ich dachte dieser alte Brauch sei unter den Menschen längst ausgestorben?"  
  
"Vergessen vielleicht im Süden und Westen, Herrin, nicht jedoch in den nördlichen Landen." Mit einem Senken des Kopfes deutete er eine halbe Verbeugung an. "Doch auch in unserer Heimat werden es jährlich weniger, die den alten Riten beiwohnen. Jetzt sind wir wohl die letzten, die sie in Ehren halten." Ein Schatten zog bei diesen Worten über sein Gesicht und Bitterkeit färbte seine Stimme. Es war unschwer zu erraten, dass er an seine zerstörte Stadt und ihre für immer vernichteten Bewohner dachte. Es entstand eine kurze bedrückende Stille, die niemand zu unterbrechen wagte. Dann aber seufzte er beinahe unhörbar und fuhr fort: "Meine Schwester Silla ist eine der wenigen Geweihten, die den Brauch noch nach alter Tradition vollziehen. Wenn Ihr ihn kennt, Herrin, denn das genau entnehme ich Euren Worten, so werdet Ihr sicher verstehen, warum sie dabei strikt gegen die Anwesenheit eines Kindes ist."  
  
Antonia hatte keine Ahnung, wovon die beiden eigentlich redeten. Ratlos blickte sie zwischen den beiden hin und her. Der Gedanke aufzustehen und sich aus dem Griff des kleinen Mädchens zu lösen, kam ihr überhaupt nicht.  
  
Binala nickte."Die Regeln verbieten es, das ist mir wohl bekannt. Doch glaube ich nicht, dass Ihr das Eurer Nichte begreiflich machen könnt." sagte sie mit einer Geste auf die Kleine.  
  
"Da habt Ihr ein wahres Wort gesprochen!" stimmte Ferron ihr müde lächelnd zu. Er richtete den Blick wieder auf das Kind und trat ungeduldig einen Schritt nach vorne."Jetzt komm endlich, Arret. Und entschuldige dich vorher gefälligst. Es gehört nicht zum feinen Ton, Leute einfach über den Haufen zu rennen."  
  
"Ach, das macht nichts, mir ist nichts passiert."wehrte Antonia lachend ab. Dann blickte sie dem Mädchen fest in die großen braunen Augen. "Aber das nächste Mal solltest du vielleicht besser auf deinen Weg achten. Auf diese Weise kannst du deinem Onkel nämlich nicht davon laufen. So wird er dich immer einholen. Merkst du dir das?"  
  
Arret nickte ernst und schien fest entschlossen, sich diesen Ratschlag ja zu merken. Trotzdem war sie inzwischen wohl doch zu müde um noch großen Widerstand zu leisten, als Ferron sie hoch hob und auf den Arm nahm.  
  
"Oh je, ich sehe schwere Zeiten auf mich zukommen!" meinte er dabei belustigt während Antonia sich endlich vom Boden empor stemmte und den Staub aus den Falten ihres weißen Kleides kopfte. "Wenn Ihr dem Kind weiterhin solche Flausen in den Kopf setzt, werde ich diese Aufgabe mit Vergnügen an Euch übergeben. Dann könnt Ihr Euch mit dem kleinen Dickkopf herum schlagen."  
  
"Gut, ich werde mich zurück halten." lenkte Antonia lachend ein. "Unter zwei Bedingungen."  
  
"Welchen?"Ein prüfender Blick aus seinen fast schwarzen Augen musterte sie eingehend.  
  
"Erstens:Nennt mich Antonia und du. Diese gräßliche Förmlichkeit geht mir langsam ziemlich auf die Nerven. Schließlich sitzen wir alle in ein und dem selben Boot."  
  
Er nickte. "Einverstanden ,und die zweite?"  
  
"Ganz einfach, du erklärst mir, was es mit diesem Schalen-Ritual auf sich hat. Einer meiner größten Fehler ist nämlich meine Neugier. Obwohl..." ihre Stirn legte sich kurz in düstere Falten"...ich mit mystischen Ritualen nicht besonders angenehme Erfahrungen gemacht habe." Für einen winzigen Augenblick befand sie sich wieder in Susannes Zimmer, sah den Kreidekreis und die flackernden Kerzen vor sich und nahm den schrecklichen Geruch frisch vergossenen Blutes wahr.Die Erinnerung war so greifbar, dass sie einige Sekunden brauchte um sich ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, dass sie sich in Bruchtal befand und somit keiner unmittelbaren Bedrohung ausgesetzt war. Als sie wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück gefunden hatte, sah sich sich einem ernsten Blick von Ferron gegenüber.  
  
"Ihr...du bist nicht von hier, nicht wahr?"sie merkte, dass ihm diese Frage unangenehm war, aber ihm brennend auf der Zunge gelegen hatte "Ich meine, nicht aus Mittelerde."  
  
Antonia nickte."Ich nehme an, es ist nicht zu übersehen. Warum fragst du?"  
  
Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht schwankte zwischen Bestürzung und Aufregung. "Dann stimmt es also! Ich habe es gehört, wollte es aber nicht glauben. Zu viele Gerüchte sind zur Zeit im Umlauf. Ich muss zugeben, dass mir dieses am absonderlichsten von allen vorkam. Nicht aus Mittelerde...wer hätte je von so etwas gehört. Jetzt wird mir einiges klar." Er verlagerte Arrets Gewicht in seinen Armen, doch sie strampelte derart, dass er sie schließlich mit einem ermahnenden Blick absetzte. "Die ganze Zeit habe ich mich gefragt, was du damals im Rat zu suchen hattest. Und dann gibt es da ja noch deinen merkwürdigen Freund."  
  
"Felix? Oh ja, wobei ich mir keine Welt vorstellen kann, in der er nicht wenigstens ein bißchen auffallen würde." Sie zuckte wegwerfend mit den Schultern. "Wenn das alles ist, was man über mich erzählt, brauche ich mir keine Sorgen zu machen."  
  
"Nun ja, es gibt da schon noch so einiges, aber bevor ich anfange dich damit zu belästigen, muss ich wohl diesen kleinen Quälgeist hier endlich ins Bett bringen." Mit seiner riesigen Pranke wuschelte er Arret liebevoll durch die dunklen Locken. "Wenn Silla wüsste, dass ich mich hier statt dessen mit zwei schönen Frauen unterhalte, dürfte ich mir wieder etwas anhören." Sein halb verlegenes Grinsen, in das er sich dabei flüchtete, ließ ihn ungemein sympatisch erscheinen. "Wenn du dich immer noch für das Vormittsommerritual und Klatsch und Tratschgeschichten interessierst, können wir uns gleich unten auf der Südterrasse treffen. Bevor ich lange Erklärungen abgeben muss, werde ich es dir einfach zeigen. Meine Schwester hat sicher nichts dagegen."  
  
Antonia stimmte sofort zu. Wann würde sie schon noch einmal die Gelegenheit dazu bekommen, auf diesem direkten Wege etwas neues über Mittelerde zu erfahren? Außerdem war sie viel zu neugierig um seine Anspielung auf Gerüchte über sie einfach links liegen zu lassen. Ferron versprach noch, dass er nicht lange brauchen würde, dann verschwand er mit der inzwischen sehr müde aussehenden Arret zwischen den Säulen.  
  
"Möchtest du denn nicht mitkommen?" fragte Antonia, als Binala sich mit wenigen Worten verabschieden wollte.  
  
Die Elbin verneinte."Ich bin mit dem Ritual von dem er gesprochen hat bestens vertraut. Auch wenn es lange her ist, dass ich ihm begeiwohnt habe. Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass die Einladung auch an mich gerichtet war." Den letzten Satz unterstrich sie mit einem bedeutungsvollen Lächeln, das ihre blauen Augen blitzen ließ. "Viel Spaß und wenn ich dir noch einen Rat mit auf den Weg geben darf: Bleib besser auch nicht mehr zu lange wach. Du wirst dich selbst verfluchen, wenn du morgen beim Mittsommerfest die Augen nicht offen halten kannst."  
  
"Ich glaube, du verwechselst mich da mit jemandem." gab Antonia lachend zurück. "Mit jemandem der sooo groß ist." Sie hielt ihre Hand in Schenkelhöhe. So weit hatte Arret ihr ungefähr gereicht.  
  
Die Elbin hob andeutungsweise die Schultern. "Wahrscheinlich bin ich nach Vernunft gegangen und nicht nach Körpergröße." Sie grinste ganz unelbenhaft und verschwand endgültig in der Dämmerung.  
  
Zurück blieb eine halb lachende, halb empörte Antonia. Wahrscheinlich hatte Binala recht, dachte sie bei sich, während sie leise in sich hinein gluckste, viel kindischer und sturer als sie konnte man sich kaum mehr benehmen. - Eine eindeutige Anspielung auf ihre Weigerung, den Ratschlägen der Heilerin folge zu leisten. In Binalas Augen war sie sowieso nicht mehr als ein Kind, überlegte sie, als sie sich auf den Weg zur Südterrasse machte. Das letzte Licht verblasste rasch und am sommerlichen Himmel blinkten die ersten Sterne. Wenn Arret ihren Onkel lange genug aufhielt, könnte sie noch einen kurzen Blick auf sie erhaschen.  
  
Dass dem nicht so war, erkannte sie als sie den Treffpunkt erreichte und Ferron bereits auf sie wartete.  
  
"Meine Schwester und ihr Mann befinden sich unten am Fluss." erklärte er mit einer Geste in die entsprechende Richtung. "Die Nähe von fließendem Wasser ist sehr wichtig für das Ritual. Es versinnbildlicht den unaufhaltsamen Fluss der Zeit von der Vergangenheit in die Zukunft."  
  
Antonia nickte. Symbole dieser Art schienen bei sämtlichen okkulten Dingen eine wichtige Rolle zu spielen. Deutlich erinnerte sie sich an den Dolch und die verschieden farbigen Kerzen in Susannes Zimmer. Zum Glück holte Ferrons Stimme sie gleich wieder in die Gegenwart.  
  
"Um auf die Gerüchte zurück zu kommen; es gibt da ein ganz bestimmtes, das mich besonders interessiert." Sie entdeckte eine kleine senkrechte Falte dabei zwischen seinen Augenbrauen, als sei er sich nicht sicher, ob er es ansprechen sollte.  
  
"Nur immer raus damit." ermunterte sie ihn. "Viel schlimer als die Realität kann es nicht sein."  
  
"Nun, es heisst...es heisst du trügest den Erben des Prinzen von Düsterwald unter deinem Herzen." Er blickte dabei starr auf die Stufen, die zum Fluss hinunter führten, als müsse er sich völlig auf seine Füsse konzentrieren.  
  
Antonia schluckte. Nun...Bruchtal war klein und nichts schien hier lange ein Geheimnis zu bleiben. Allerdings...Erbe? Dieser Gedanke war ihr noch nie in den Sinn gekommen. Angesichts der Bedrohung durch die Unguim hatte sie keine Zeit für derartige Überlegungen gehabt sondern ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Gegenwart und die unmittelbare Zukunft konzentriert.  
  
"Das stimmt." Gestand sie schließlich, plötzlich ziemlich verwirrt. Woher stammte die Unruhe, die sie mit einem Mal erfasst hatte?  
  
Glücklicherweise erreichten sie in diesem Augenblick das Flussufer. Silla und ihr Mann wirkten im ersten Moment überrascht, schienen aber sonst keine Bedenken wegen Antonias Anwesenheit zu haben. Ferrons Schwester zeigte sich im Gegenteil eher geschmeichelt über das ihr entgegen gebrachte Interesse. Sie zeigte Antonia die flache silberne Schale mit der das Ritual ausgeführt wurde.  
  
"Im Grunde geht es darum, für einen kurzen Moment einen Blick in die Zukunft zu werfen. Das gelingt nur an diesem besonderen Abend im Jahr bevor der Sommer seinen Höhepunkt erreicht. Die Nebel, die das Schicksal sonst selbst vor dem sehenden Auge verbergen, sind heute dünn und gleichsam durchscheinend. Mit der nötigen Kenntis gelingt es den Eingeweihten dann einen raschen Blick darauf zu werfen. Die Schale," sie legte die Hand behutsam auf das glänzende Metall."dient nur als Spiegel um das unergründliche sichtbar zu machen. Etwa so, wie du den Wind in der Bewegung der Gräser sehen kannst." Ihr prüfenden Blick glitt über das Firmament an dem inzwischen die Sterne in all ihrer Pracht erstrahlten. "Von großer Wichtigkeit ist außerdem das Licht, das zu Verfüngung steht. Am meisten erblickt man in Nächten, in denen der Vollmond scheint. Heute wird mir das Licht der Sterne genügen müssen. Soll ich für dich in die Schale blicken?"  
  
"Geht denn das?" fragte Antonia erstaunt. Sie hatte gedacht, es handle sich eher um ein Ritual allgemeiner Natur.  
  
Silla lächelte. "Natürlich geht das. Dass es nur ein kurzer Blick ist, heisst nicht, dass man die Richtung nicht lenken kann. Es hängt ganz davon ab, wer die Schale hält. Möchtest du?"  
  
Antonia nickt. So ganz wohl war ihr bei der ganzen Sache nicht denn es weckte schlimme Erinnerungen. Doch wie hätte sie dieses freundliche Angebot ausschlagen können, ohne unhöflich zu wirken? "Was muss ich tun?"  
  
"Als erstes deinen Zopf lösen." lautete die überraschende Antwort. "Nichts an dir darf fest gebunden oder geknüpft sein. Das verhindert den Fluss der Magie."  
  
Erst jetzt bemerkte Anmotia, dass Silla nichts als ein weites leinenfarbenes Gewand trug und die dunklen Haare ihr offen über den Rücken fielen. Ohne zu zögern, löste sie ihre Haare, die sie wegen der sommerlichen Hitze im Nacken zu einem Zopf zusammen gefasst hatte, hielt jedoch inne, als sie sah, wie Sillas Augen auf ihrem Amulett ruhten. Genauer auf dem Lederband, an dem es hing.  
  
"Diesen Knoten kann ich unmöglich öffnen." erklärte sie entschieden und legte schützend die Hand um das mächtige Schmuckstück. "Ich darf es auch nicht abnehmen. Es ist...zu wichtig."  
  
Sillas runzelte die Stirn. "Wie du willst. Niemand von uns würde es auch nur berühren ohne deine Erlaubnis. Doch ich kann es auch so versuchen."  
  
Sie bedeutete Antonia, die Schlale zu nehmen und sie mit Wasser zu füllen. Das Metall des schlichten Gefäßes fühlte sich kühl und glatt unter ihren Fingern an. Selbst der Fluss schien heute träger als sonst dahin zu fließen. Das allgegenwärtige Gluckern wirkte gedämpft, als würde die schwere Luft alle Geräusche schlucken.  
  
Dann hielt Antonia die Schale mit ausgetreckten Händen vor sich, so dass das Sternenlicht hineinfallen konnte. Silla wartete bis das Wasser sich beruhigt und eine spiegelglatte Oberfläche hatte. Dann schloss sie Augen, atmete tief ein, beugte sich vor und sah hinein. Einige Sekunden lang passierte scheinbar nichts doch auf einmal begannen sich ihre Lippen stumm zu bewegen. Tonlos bildeten sie Worte während ihr Blick wie gebannt auf die Wasseroberfläche gerichtet blieb. Plötzlich begannen ihre Schultern zu beben. Ihre Augen weiteten sich entsetzt. Mit einem Aufschrei prallte sie zurück und schlug Antonia die Schale aus der Hand. Das Gefäß rollte ins Gras und das Wasser ergoss sich über Antonias nackte Füße.  
  
"Was...?" Antonias Herz pochte, so erschrocken war sie über den heftigen Ausbruch der anderen.  
  
Silla war zurück gewichen und hatte die Hände fest vor den Mund gepresst. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie Antonia fassungslos an. Sie zitterte immer noch. Schnell trat Ferron zu seiner Schwester und legte beruhigend die Arme um sie. Aus seinem Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bestürzung.  
  
"Die Bilder, die die Schale zeigt können manchmal schlimme Eindrücke hinterlassen, gegen die man sich nicht wehren kann." versuchte er zu erklären, doch angesichts des Zustands seiner Schwester wirkte es ziemlich hilflos. "Was hast du gesehen, Liebes?" Sanft strich er ihr die dunklen Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn.  
  
Die Angesprochene schüttelte den Kopf und befreite sich entschieden aus seiner Umarmung. Sie schien einen Teil ihrer Selbstbeherrschung wieder gefunden zu haben. Sie ging auf die verwirrte Antonia zu und ergriff deren Hände.  
  
"Ich kann dir nicht alles sagen, was sich mir in der Schale gezeigt hat. Manches war zu verschwommen, als dass ich seine ganze Bedeutung erfassen konnte, manches vermag ich nicht auszusprechen. Nur so viel: Ich sah entsetzliche Dinge: Kampf, Betrug, Hass und furchtbaren Schmerz. Du bist um dein Schicksal wahrlich nicht zu beneiden. Und noch eines: Selbst im größten Verhängnis schlummert ein Funken Hoffnung. Vergiss das niemals."  
  
Was hätte Antonia darauf erwidern sollen? Noch dazu, wo sie im Augenblick nicht einmal dazu fähig war einen halbwegs klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Das einzige, das sich aus dem Chaos hinter ihrer Stirn langsam heraus kristallisierte, war Angst. Gepaart mit einer Spur Entsetzen und Wut. Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren, befreite sie sich aus Sillas Griff, drehte sich um und stürzte davon. Sie wollte bloß noch weg von dieser gräßlichen Schale und jenem unsinnigen Ritual, das ihr nur Schrecken prophezeit hatte. Vor allem aber wollte sie den Ausdruck auf Sillas Gesicht vergessen, kurz bevor sie ihr das silberne Gefäß aus den Händen geschlagen hatte.  
  
Ohne auf ihre Umgebung zu achten, stolperte sie durch die Dunkelheit. Zweige schlugen nach ihrem Gesicht, ihr Kleid verhakte sich in niedrigen Büschen. Ein spitzer Stein riss ihr die linke Fußsohle auf. Nichts davon drang bis in ihr Bewusstsein vor. Zu gewaltig war der Sturm an widersprüchlichen Empfindungen der in ihr tobte.  
  
Erst als sie über eine hervorstehende Wurzel stolperte und stürzte, kehrte sie in die Realität zurück. Erschöpft lag sie auf dem weichen Boden Bruchtals und atmete tief den Duft der Linden ein, zwischen die sie sich verirrt hatte. Das Gras unter ihr, die leise flüsternden Blätter über ihr und das gelegentliche Aufblitzen der Sterne zwischen den Zweigen brachten sie wieder in die Gegenwart. Langsam beruhigte sich auch ihr aufgeregter Herzschlag. Erst jetzt spürte sie die zahlreichen Schrammen und Kratzer, die sie sich während ihrer kopflosen Flucht zugezogen hatte. Auch der Schnitt in ihrem linken Fuß machte sich nun brennend bemerkbar. Wie hatte sie nur dermaßen die Nerven verlieren können? Im Nachhinein erschien ihr ihre Reaktion maßlos übertrieben. Als Hüterin des Scherben hätte sie angesichts dieser schrecklichen Prophezeiung einen kühlen Kopf bewahren sollen.  
  
Vernünftig betrachtet hatte Silla ihr eigentlich nichts neues erzählt. Wenn man den Plan der Unguim und deren Grausamkeit bedachte, musste man keine Seherin sein um Kampf und schreckliche Ereignisse voraus zu sagen. Aber die ganze Situation war einfach so erschreckend gewesen. Und sie war sich sicher, dass das Grauen in Sillas Augen keine Täuschung gewesen war. Noch in diese Überlegungen hinein hörte sie, wie jemand ihren Namen rief.  
  
"Antonia?" jetzt erkannte sie die Stimme.  
  
"Legolas." Um sich blickend stand sie auf und strich sich eine schweißnasse Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Einige Sekunden lang versuchte sie noch in dem Gewirr aus Schatten und Sternenlicht etwas zu erkennen, dann fühlte sie sich von ihm in die Arme genommen. Mit seinen Elbenaugen konnte er im Zwielicht natürlich viel besser sehen als sie. Fest drückte sie sich an ihn, genoss einfach seine Nähe. Atmete den Geruch seiner Haut, überließ sich dem Gefühl seines inzwischen so vertrauten Körpers an ihrem. Wie so oft reichte allein seine Gegenwart aus, sie zu beruhigen. Seine Hände, die behutsam über ihren Rücken strichen, taten ein übriges.  
  
"Antonia, was ist denn bloß los? Was machst du ganz allein hier im Dunkeln?" Ein flüchtiger Kuss streifte ihre linke Schläfe. "Ich habe ziemlich verwirrende Sachen von einem Orakel oder derartigem gehört."  
  
Und da sprudelte alles aus Antonia heraus. Von Ferrons Einladung, dem Ritual beizuwohnen über Sillas Erklärungen bis hin zu jenem Punkt, an den die Seherin ihr die Schale aus der Hand geschlagen hatte."Du hättest ihren Gesichtsausdruck sehen sollen, Legolas. Es war schrecklich. Und ich habe einfach die Beherrschung verloren und bin davon gerannt. All das Entsetzen von damals, als Susanne für mich die Pristerin spielen wollte, brodelte wieder in mir hoch und ich hatte einfach furchtbare Angst." Unfähig weiter zu sprechen, krallte sie die Finger in Legolas' Hemd und presste sich noch fester an ihn. "Ich bin so froh, dass du da bist."  
  
Einen kurzen Moment lang schwieg der Elb, begnügte sich einfach damit, sie in den Armen zu halten, bis sie sich wieder einigermaßen gefangen hatte. Dann sagte er: "Ich erinnere mich, dass wir bereits über das Schicksal im allgemeinen gesprochen haben und dass du im besonderen ein Problem damit zu haben scheinst. Wahrscheinlich hilft es dir nichts, wenn ich dir jetzt sage, dass niemand vor seinem Schicksal davon laufen kann. Du kannst es nicht abwenden, egal was du auch versuchst. Nur eines verspreche ich dir..." er schob Antonia ein kleines Stück von sich weg, so dass er ihr ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Sogar im Zwielicht bemerkte sie, dass seine Augen funkelten. "...Egal wie schrecklich oder düster dieses Schicksal auch aussehen wird, ich werde es an deiner Seite durchstehen."  
  
Antonia wusste nicht, was sie darauf antworten sollte, deswegen küsste sie ihn. Wie hätte sie sonst ihren Gefühlen Ausdruck verleihen sollen? Der Geschmack seiner Lippen... sie glaubte nicht, dass sie davon jemals genug bekommen würde. Er erwiderte ihre Berührung mit der gleichen Leidenschaft, die aus seinen Worten gesprochen hatte. Antonia spürte, wie alle Zweifel und Ängste mit einem Mal von ihr abfielen und sie gestärkt und mutig zurück ließen. Gemeinsam mit ihm würde sie allen Widrigkeiten gelassen die Stirn bieten.  
  
"Wie kannst du im Ernst denken, ich würde dich jemals allein lassen?"meinte er grinsend, als sie sich leicht atemlos voneinander lösten. "Allein würdest du noch nicht einmal zurück in Elronds Haus finden."  
  
Sie versetze ihm einen spielerischen Klaps auf den Oberarm."Idiot!" murmelte sie liebevoll und sandte dem Schlag einen Kuss hinterher. "Wie kann man über 2000 Jahre alt sein und doch noch so albern?!"  
  
"Das muss an dir liegen."lachte er, zog sie an sich und begann ihren Hals zu küssen. "Du vernebelst mir den Verstand."  
  
Daraufhin musste Antonia ebenfalls kichern. Sie schloss die Augen und überließ sich ganz der Berührung ihres Geliebten. Als sie ihr Gewicht verlagerte und dabei den verletzten Fuß belastete, zuckte sie vor Schmerz zusammen. Der Schnitt schien doch tiefer zu gehen, als sie gedacht hatte.  
  
"Noch ein Grund, aus dem es gut ist, dass ich dir gefolgt bin." Stellte Legolas fest, als sie es ihm zeigte. "Wie wolltest du ins Haus kommen? Auf einem Bein hüpfen?" Mit diesen Worten hob er Antonia, die nicht einmal Zeit hatte zu protestieren, vom Boden hoch. "Mir scheint, da gibt es nur eine Lösung." Er grinste vielsagend. "Auf diese Art kriege ich dich wohl am schnellsten ins Bett."  
  
"Schuft!" entgegnete Antonia, schlang die Arme um seinen Hals um besseren Halt zu haben und hauchte einen Kuss auf seine Ohrspitze.  
  
"Was immer du willst."lautete die vergnügte Antwort, während er sich daran machte, sie durch das Wäldchen zurück in Elronds Haus zu tragen.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***** Puhhh, da habt ihr endlich euer 10. Kapitel. Und für alle die so brav sooooooooo lange gewartet haben und so viele liebe Reviews geschrieben haben ist es diesmal wirklich ein bisschen länger geworden. (  
  
Zu meiner Entschuldigung (ich weiss, sie wird mir nichts nützen): Es gibt zwei Dinge, die mich vom Schreiben abhalten: Stress in der Uni und Männer. In der Uni ist zur Zeit alles relaxed.......  
  
Und hier Oma Lanjanas Rat für diesen Abend: Hütet euch vor blonden Männern! (keine Übertreibung!! Ehrlich!) 


	11. Erwachen

Disclaimer: Wer das jetzt noch nicht kennt, der hat bisher gepennt.  
  
Ob ich nach diesem Kapitel Mordanschläge befürchten muss?  
  
XI Erwachen  
  
Stimmen weckten Antonia am nächsten Morgen. Stimmen, die sie in ihrem Halbschlaf zuerst nicht zuordnen konnte.  
  
"Ihr könnt hier nicht einfach durch, Herr."das klang nach einem verunsicherten Elben, der vergeblich versuchte, sich gegen jemand älteren und mächtigeren durch zu setzen.  
  
"Ich bin nicht angereist um mich einfach wegschicken zu lassen. Aus dem Weg, sage ich!" die Worte kamen von einer herrischen und befehlsgewohnten Stimme.  
  
"Aber Herr, es ist noch früh. Wartet wenigstens bis..."  
  
"Ich warte nicht!"  
  
Antonia, immer noch nicht ganz bei sich, merkte, wie Legolas, auf dessen Schulter ihr Kopf ruhte, sich unruhig regte.  
  
"Aber Herr, so hört doch, ich muss darauf bestehen..." Sie erkannte nun, dass es sich um einen von Elronds Dienern handelte.  
  
"Kein Wort mehr! Wage es nicht mich aufzuhalten!" bei diesem ärgerlichen Ausruf fuhr Legolas blitzartig in die Höhe. Im selben Moment flog die Tür mit einem Schlag auf und jemand stürmte mit festem Schritt herein. Auch Antonia war nun hellwach. Sie besaß gerade noch die Geistesgegenwart sich die dünne Bettdecke bis zum Hals hoch zu ziehen um ihre nackten Brüste zu bedecken. Erschrocken starrte sie den Elben an, der jetzt am Fußende des Bettes stand und sie anfunkelte. Er war hochgewachsen, ganz in kostbare grüne Gewänder gekleidet und eine ähnlich stattliche Erscheinung wie Elrond. Goldene Ringe schmückten seine Finger und auf seinem hellblonden Haar saß ein glänzender kunstvoll geschwungener Stirnreif. Das ebenmäßige Gesicht darunter zeigte einen mehr als zornigen Ausdruck. Neben ihr erwachte Legolas aus seiner Erstarrung.  
  
"Vater?! Wie..."  
  
"Verzeiht, aber er wollte nicht auf mich..." der eingeschüchterte Elb in der Tür verstummte sofort, als der morgendliche Unruhestifter ihm mit einer herrischen Geste zu schweigen befahl.  
  
"Verschwinde und melde Elrond meine Ankunft!" wies er ihn streng an. Dann wandte er sich wieder den beiden im Bett sitzenden zu. "Natürlich bist du überrascht über mein Kommen, Legolas. Ich habe es nicht ankündingen lassen. Nur hatte ich erwartet, dich ein wenig erfreuter darüber zu sehen - und etwas mehr bekleidet." In seinen grünen Augen blitze es.  
  
Antonia nahm ihr Gegenüber näher in Augenschein. Das also war Tranduil, der König von Düsterwald? Mit ihm schien nicht gut Kirschen essen zu sein. Ihr erste Begegnung mit ihm und sie saß nackt mit seinem Sohn im Bett- das konnte ja noch heiter werden!  
  
Legolas neben ihr errötete. Auch ihm schien die Situation äußerst unangenehm zu sein. "Vater, ich verstehe nicht..."  
  
"Schweig!" fuhr Tranduil ihn an. "Seit über einem Jahr habe ich nichts mehr von dir gehört. Seit ich dich damals zu Elronds Rat schickte, keine einzige Botschaft, ob du überhaupt noch am Leben bist. Dann komme ich hier an und höre die abenteuerlichsten Gerüchte über dich - und muss nun zu meinem Erschrecken festellen, dass sie der Wahrheit entsprechen!" Sein zorniger Blick richtete sich auf Antonia. "Was tust du im Bett meines Sohnes?"  
  
Antonia blieb vor Entrüstung beinahe die Luft weg. Was bildete sich dieser hochnäsige Kerl eigentlich ein? Egal ob König oder nicht, auf diese Weise durfte niemand mit ihr sprechen.  
  
"Die Frage solltet Ihr umgekehrt stellen. Dies ist mein Zimmer und somit auch mein Bett!" Herausfordernd hielt sie seiner verächtlichen Musterung stand. Aus seiner Mimik war abzulesen, dass er nicht allzu viel von Sterblichen hielt. Antonia merkte befriedigt, dass er innerlich vor Wut kochte.  
  
"Du wagst es, mir Widerworte zu geben, du kleine..."  
  
"Nein Vater, sie sagt die Wahrheit." Fiel Legolas ihm ins Wort. Auch er wirkte jetzt aufgebracht. "Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du Antonia beschimpfst. Du hast kein Recht, sie so zu behandeln. Sie trägt mein Kind!"  
  
Nach dieser Äußerung wurde es einige Sekunden lang totenstill im Raum. Tranduil schien um seine Fassung zu ringen, um nicht endgültig zu explodieren. Als er schließlich wieder fähig war zu reden, bebte seine Stimme. "Als mir zu Ohren gekommen ist, dass du dich mit Zwergen angefreundet hast, dachte ich, tiefer könntest du nicht mehr sinken. Wie es scheint, habe ich mich getäuscht. Darüber sprechen wir noch." Mit einem letzten verächtlichen Blick auf Antonia drehte er sich um und stürmte hinaus. Die Tür krachte so heftig ins Schloss, dass die Blumenvase auf dem kleinen Tischchen daneben zu Boden fiel und klirrend zerbrach.  
  
"Was war das denn?" brachte Antonia schließlich noch ganz perplex hervor während Legolas aufsprang und rasch nach seiner Kleidung griff.  
  
"Tranduil, der König von Düsterwald und mein Vater." lautete die unwillige Antwort. Sie hatte ihn noch niemlas so wütend gesehen.  
  
"Das habe ich auch gemerkt." entgegnete sie ironisch und sah sich ebenfalls nach etwas zum anziehen um. "Ich hätte nur nicht gedacht, dass er derart durchgeknallt ist."  
  
"Er ist nicht durchgeknallt, was immer das auch heißen mag!" gab Legolas zornig zurück. Mit diesem Gesichtsausdruck sah er seinem Vater unglaublich ähnlich. "Er hat sich genau so verhalten, wie ich es erwartet hatte. Auf Menschen sieht er herab und Zwerge kann er auf den Tod nicht ausstehen. Er konnte überhaupt nicht anders darauf reagieren."  
  
"Verteidigst du ihn jetzt etwa auch noch?" Allmählich begann Antonia ebenfalls ärgerlich zu werden. "Dieser Kerl hat mich angesehen, als wäre ich das letzte Stück Dreck!"  
  
"Darf ich dich daran erinnern, wer hier vorhin wen verteidigt hat?" Seine Augen blitzen bei diesen Worten. "Und auch DU hast nicht das Recht respektlos über IHN zu sprechen."  
  
"Ich lasse mir nicht vorschreiben, wie ich über irgend jemanden zu sprechen habe. Zu wem hältst du eigentlich?" Antonia schrie jetzt fast, so aufgebracht war sie.  
  
Legolas hatte sich inzwischen fertig angezogen und drehte sich kurz vor der Tür noch einmal um. In seinem Blick lag eine Kälte, die sie innerlich erschauern ließ. "Er ist der König von Düsterwald und ich bin sein Sohn und Erbe. Ich kann ihn nicht ignorieren." Damit verschwand er nach draußen.  
  
Zurück blieb eine halb bekleidete Antonia, die nicht wusste, ob sie fluchen oder in Tränen ausbrechen sollte. Schließlich entschied sie sich dafür, ein weiteres Glas gegen die Wand zu schleudern. Als die Scherben klirrend zu Boden fielen, verrauchte auch ein Teil ihrer Wut. Sie beschloss, sich fertig anzuziehen und sich irgendwo etwas zum Frühstück zu organisieren. Ein bisschen aus Trotz heraus schlüpfte sie in ihre Jeans. Sie hatte es ja wohl nicht nötig ihre Herkunft zu verbergen.  
  
Während sie die Splitter der beiden zu Bruch gegangenen Gefäße notdürftig zusammen schob, hatte sie sich soweit beruhigt, dass sie nachdenklich wurde. Legolas und sie hatten sich noch nie gestritten. Aber im Nachhinein betrachtet hatte es so kommen müssen. Bei der unverfrorenen Art mit der sie heute beide aus dem Schlaf gerissen worden waren.  
  
Immer noch vor sich hin grummelnd verließ sie ihr Zimmer um sich auf die Such nach etwas essbarem und entspannterer Gesellschaft zu begeben. Glücklicherweise lief ihr gleich nach ein paar Metern Felix über den Weg.  
  
"Hey Felix, du bist schon wach?" begrüßte sie ihn überrascht, weil er dafür bekannt war, morgens nur äußerst zögerlich aus den Federn zu kommen.  
  
"Dir auch einen guten Morgen." erwiderte er fröhlich, runzelte jedoch die Stirn, als er ihren Gesichtsaudruck bemerkte. "Sag mal, was ist dir denn heute schon über die Leber gelaufen?"  
  
"Ein durchgedrehter Elbenkönig mit Anhang; üble Geschichte." entgegenete sie düster. "Aber eigentlich würde ich gerne frühstücken. Allerdings ohne dabei - aus genannten Gründen- in die Nähe der großen Halle zu kommen. Kannst du da nicht irgendetwas organisieren?"  
  
"Da hast du genau den Richtigen getroffen. Wo die Küche ist, habe ich hier als erstes heraus gefunden. Ich mach das schon. Wir treffen uns dann unten auf dem Westbalkon, ok?"  
  
Antonia nickte.  
  
"Und dann erzählst du mir das Ganze. Klingt ja wirklich böse und das auf nüchternen Magen!"  
  
Erleichtert machte sich Antonia auf den Weg durch das morgendliche Bruchtal. Es tat gut zu wissen, dass wenigstens Felix einigermaßen zufrieden aussah. Merkwürdig, er hatte sie nie mehr danach gefragt, wann sie wieder in ihre Welt zurück kehren würden. Er hatte es wohl über seinen Diskussionen mit Radagast und Gandalf vergessen. Dafür tauchte bei ihr plötzlich aus den Tiefen ihrer Seele ein wehmütiges Gefühl auf. Mit einem Mal wünschte sie, wieder zu Hause zu sein. Sie sehnte sich danach, ihre Freunde aus der Uni wieder zu sehen, mit ihnen im selben Hörsaal zu sitzen und anschließend in die Mensa zu gehen. Wie gern würde sie mit Lena verschlafen am Küchentisch sitzen und sich über den unmöglichen Hausmeister lustig machen. Und ihr Auto- natürlich war es kaputt- aber sie liebte das Auto fahren an sich einfach so sehr. Vielleicht, dachte sie sich nüchtern, kam dieses Heimweh auch nur daher, dass sie gerade furchtbare Lust auf eine Schinken-Käse Pizza hatte. An diesem Punkt musste sie über sich selbst lächeln. Pizza am frühen Morgen? Daran konnte wirklich nur ihre Schwangerschaft schuld sein.  
  
Auf dem Westbalkon, der eigentlich viel zu groß und verschachtelt war um diesem Namen gerecht zu werden, traf sie Gilmi und Aragorn. Die beiden saßen auf einer der halb runden Steinbänke und der Zwerg hatte bereits seine flache Pfeife in der Hand.  
  
"Oh, welch hoher Besuch am frühen Morgen!" meinte der Zwerg gutgelaunt. Aragorn nickte ihr nur zu. Er war wie ein Waldläufer gekleidet und sah deshalb wieder so aus, wie Antonia ihn eigentlich kannte. Von Königen hatte sie heute sowieso schon die Nase voll.  
  
"Wieder mal genau ins Schwarze getroffen, Gimli, wie schaffts du das nur?" sagte Antonia und ließ sich ebenfalls auf der Bank nieder. "Nur dass dieser Besuch alles andere als erfreut über meine Anwesenheit war. -Und dich kann er übrigens auch nicht leiden."  
  
Den verständnislosen Blicken, die darauf folgten, konnte sie entnehmen, dass die beiden noch nicht von Tranduils Ankunft gehört hatten.  
  
"Würdest du die Freundlichkeit besitzen und nicht in Rätseln sprechen, Mädchen?" forderte Gimli sie auf nachdem er einen kräftigen Zug aus seiner Pfeife genommen hatte. "Mein viel gerühmter Dickschädel tut sich bisweilen nämlich etwas schwer damit."  
  
"Legolas' Vater ist hier." gab sie schließlich die gewünschte Auskunft.  
  
Ein erschrockenes "Oh!" war Gimlis ganze Reaktion darauf.  
  
Aragorn jedoch beugte sich interessiert vor. "Tranduil ist in Bruchtal? Aus welchem Grund?"  
  
Antonia zuckte mit den Schultern. "Das konnte ich ihn nicht fragen. Er war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich aufzuregen und uns anzuschreien." Dann erzählte sie ihren zwei ehemaligen Weggefährten, was sich heute Morgen zugetragen hatte. Sie konnte es einfach nicht schweigend mit sich herum tragen. Schon nach der Hälfte der Geschichte grinste Gimli über das ganze Gesicht.  
  
"Entschuldige, für dich mag es ja ziemlich ernst sein." sagte er schließlich. "Aber ich denke nur daran, dass ihr ein Bild für die Götter abgegeben haben müsst. Vater stürmt wütend ins Zimmer, also wirklich." er gluckste vergnüngt in sich hinein. "Aber mach dir nichts draus, Mädchen. Du bist beileibe nicht die erste, die unter Tranduil zu leiden hat. Meinen Vater, Glòin beispielsweise hielt er mehrere Wochen lang in seinem Verließ gefangen. Und das nur weil er und seine Begleiter ihm nicht verraten wollten, aus welchem Grund sie durch Düsterwald reisten. Du siehst, man zieht beinahe zwangsläufig seinen Unmut auf sich. Vor allem wenn man ein Zerg ist."  
  
"Oder ein Kind von seinem Sohn erwartet." Ergänzte Antonia niedergeschlagen.  
  
"Hm, ja, damit könnte er seine Schwierigkeiten haben." gab Gimli zu und zwirbelte an seinem roten Bart.  
  
"Der König von Düsterwald war schon immer ein hartnäckiger und schwieriger Verhandlungspartner." warf Aragorn ein. "Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er sich als Vater sehr viel anders verhält."  
  
"Oh ja, ich möchte jetzt nicht in Legolas' Haut stecken, wenn ihr mich fragt." versetzte Gimli und lehnte sich gemütlich zurück. "Ziemlich übles Temperament für einen Elben möchte man meinen."  
  
"Ich glaube allerdings nicht, dass er so weit gehen wird, seinem Sohn das Recht auf die Thronfolge zu verweigern." überlegte Aragorn und streckte seine langen Beine aus. "Das wäre nicht nur äußerst übertrieben sondern auch ausgesprochen dumm."  
  
"Moment mal!" mischte Antonia sich ein. "Das klingt in meinen Ohren jetzt wirklich ernst. Was meinst du mit Thronfolge? Was könnte denn geschehen? Und sind Elben nicht eigentlich unsterblich?"  
  
"Nun du kennst die Ausnahmen, nicht wahr?!" entgegenete Aragorn ruhig. "Für den Fall dass Tranduil etwas zustösst braucht er natürlich einen Nachfolger. Aber auch wenn dies nicht eintritt, ist dieser Rang doch etwas besonderes. Das elbische Recht ist hier sehr kompliziert und auch ich kenne nicht alle Feinheiten."  
  
"Alles klar, aber was kann denn wirklich passieren?" Antonia hatte bei dieser ganzen Geschichte ein wirklich mulmiges Gefühl im Bauch.  
  
Aragorn, der spürte, dass sie sich ernsthafte Sorgen machte, bedachte sie mit einem mitfühlenden Blick. "Es gibt selbstverständlich mehrere Möglichkeiten. Die entscheidende Frage bleibt jedoch, ob Tranduil bereit ist, einen Halbelben als seinen rechtmäßigen Enkel an zu erkennen. Wenn ja, muss er selbst dir gewisse Rechte zugestehen, was ihm alles andere als leicht fallen dürfte. Wenn nein..." er hob andeutungsweise die Schultern. "...wird es einige Probleme geben, denke ich."  
  
Antonia, die angesichts der Gelassenheit, mit der er davon sprach schon wieder Ärger in sich aufsteigen fühlte, biss sich auf die Lippen, als sie die Konsequenz daraus erkannte. "Das heisst also, schlimmstenfalls muss Legolas sich zwischen mir und dem Reich seines Vaters entscheiden?"  
  
Aragorn nickte. "Ja, das wäre durchaus denkbar."  
  
Antonia krampfte sich bei seinen Worten der Magen zusammen. Ihr Hunger war auf einmal wie weggeblasen. Egal, was Legolas ihr gestern versprochen hatte, sie wusste: Bei diesem Vergleich konnte sie nicht gewinnen.  
  
"Aber zerbrich dir darüber mal nicht den Kopf." kam es tröstend von Gimli, der ihr dabei beruhigend auf die Schulter klopfte. "Ich bin sicher, dass es nicht soweit kommen wird."  
  
In diesem Moment bog Felix frohgemut um die Ecke, vor sich hin pfeifend und ihr Früstück in den Händen haltend. Als er sah, in welcher Stimmung die drei sich befanden, verschwand sein fröhliches Gesicht jedoch sofort. "Sieht aus als käme ich zu spät um die Geschichte noch zu hören." stellte er sachlich fest. "Scheint sich ja wirklich um eine äußerst üble Sache zu handeln." Gimli, der Felix noch immer nicht richtig leiden konnte, warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, verbiss sich aber jedes Kommentar.  
  
Antonia schwieg. Von dem Essen brachte sie nur wenige Bissen hinunter, auch wenn es dem Ruf Bruchtals alle Ehre machte und ausgezeichnet schmeckte. Ihr Freunde bemühten sich redlich sie aufzuheitern, doch gelang es ihnen kaum. Gegen Mittag hielt Antonia das ganze nicht mehr aus. Sie verabschiedete sich knapp und ging davon. Sie wollte nur noch alleine sein. Als sie dann jedoch einsam am Fluss entlang lief, konnten die Zweifel und Bedenken mit aller Macht zuschlagen. Das Unbehagen, das Silla am Vorabend in ihr ausgelöst hatte, kehrte zurück. Sie war ein Feund von klaren Entscheidungen. Ungewissheit und Untätigkeit gingen ihr mehr als alles andere auf die Nerven. Das schlimme an der Sachlage war, dass sie nichts zu ihrer Lösung beitragen konnte, sondern abwarten musste, wie andere sich entschieden. Sie fühlte sich innerlich zerrissen und spürte in sich den Verdacht aufkommen, dass es für sie nicht gut ausgehen würde.  
  
In dieser düsteren Gemütsverfassung traf sie Binala. Die Heilerin hatte von den frühmorgendlichen Ereignissen gehört und nach ihr gesucht.  
  
"Ich wollte wissen wie es dir geht." sagte sie und legte Antonia besorgt den Arm um die Schulter. Diese war ganz gerührt von so viel Anteilnahme. Egal wie es auch ausging-immerhin hatte sie Freunde, die zu ihr hielten.  
  
"Soweit ist alles in Ordnung." versicherte sie wobei sie sogar ein tapferes Lächeln zu stande brachte. "Nur mein Bedarf an Elbenkönigen und sonstigen Verwicklungen ist für heute reichlich gedeckt."  
  
"Da könntest du aber Pech haben. Immerhin findet heute das traditionelle Mittsommerfest statt und es wäre mehr als unhöflich, wenn du dort nicht erscheinst."  
  
Antonia schlug sich mit der flachen Hand vor die Stirn. "Du hast recht, das hatte ich vollkommen vergessen.Aber wie soll ich das schaffen, Tranduil wird doch bestimmt auch dort sein."  
  
"Das wirst du schon durchstehen." versuchte die Elbin sie aufzumuntern. "Zeig dich einfach unbeeindruckt von seinem Verhalten, das wird ihm den Wind aus den Segeln nehmen. Und vor allem solltest du heute Abend so gut wie möglich aussehen. Das gibt dir das nötige Selbstbewusstsein." So wie sie das sagte klang es richtig vernünftig.  
  
Antonia holte tief Luft. Niemandem würde es etwas nützen, wenn sie weiter vor sich hin grübelte und Trübsal blies. "Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen, Binala! Einverstanden, ich begebe mich ganz in deine Hände. Ohne Hilfe kriege ich das heute nicht hin."  
  
"Nun, dann würde ich zuerst einmal ein Bad vorschlagen." Ihre blauen Augen blitzen, als sie Antonia zuwinkerte. "Ich weiss ein kleines Badehaus, in dem uns bestimmt niemand stören wird."  
  
Das klang in Antonias Ohren mehr als verlockend. Schon oft hatte sie fest gestellt, dass sich Sorgen und Unruhe mit einem Bad vertreiben ließen. Angesichts des Badehauses, in das Binala sie führte, war sie zuversichtlich, dass diese Erfahrung sich auch heute als wirksam erweisen könnte. Alles in ihm schien aus dem allgegenwärtigen elfenbeinfarbenen Stein zu bestehen. Allerdings hatte sich hier ein leichter rosaner Farbton in ihn verirrt. Das Licht fiel durch schmale versteckte Öffnungen und brach sich sanft an einem dünnen Wasserfall, der unaufhörlich durch eine marmorne Rinne plätscherte. Das Wasser ergoss sich in ein halbrundes, etwa fünf Meter breites Becken in dem vereinzelte Rosenblüten schwammen. Irgendwo schien es einen unsichtbaren Abfluss zu geben, denn es blieb immer gleich hoch gefüllt, wieviel Wasser auch nachströmte. An den Wänden befanden sich Sitzbänke und Borde, auf denen Fläschchen mit verschieden farbigem Inhalt standen. Antonia entdeckte auch einen Stapel Tücher. Sie war begeistert. Wer hätte gedacht, was Bruchtal bisher noch vor ihr verborgen gehalten hatte. Sie atmete tief den schwachen Rosenduft und spürte beinahe sofort, wie ein Teil ihrer Anspannung von ihr abfiel.  
  
"Ich wusste, dass es dir gefallen würde." sagte Binala, als sie Antonias erstes wirkliches Lächeln an diesem Tag bemerkte. "In deinem Zustand scheint es genau das richtige zu sein."  
  
Antonia blieb ihr eine Antwort schuldig, denn sie hatte soeben eine Hand ins Wasser gesteckt und eine weitere erfreuliche Tatsache entdeckt. "Es ist warm." entfuhr es ihr erstaunt. Gewöhnlich musste Badewasser hier erst umständlich erhitzt werden oder man begnügte sich mit der ziemlich kalten Temperatur der natürlichen Wasserfälle. Das Wasser im Becken hingegen wies genau die richtige Temperatur für einen heißen Sommertag auf. Zu warm um zu frieren und zu kühl um träge zu machen.  
  
"Es wird draußen durch eine sonnenbeschienene Steinrinne geleitet." erklärte die Elbin, schon im Begriff, ihr langes rotes Haar zu lösen.  
  
Antonia jedoch war schneller. Innerhalb von Sekunden hatte sie sich ihrer Kleidung entledigt und watete vorsichtig in das Becken hinein. Der Boden war leicht abfallend, so dass ihr das Wasser im hinteren Teil bis zur Hüfte reichte. Ohne zu zögern trat sie unter den Wasserfall und genoss das Gefühl des Wassers das ihr über den Kopf, die Schultern und den Rücken floss. Duschen waren eindeutig etwas, das in Mittelerde dringend fehlte - hatte sie jedenfalls bis jetzt geglaubt.  
  
Unbemerkt war Binala neben sie getreten. Die Elbin stupste sie jetzt behutsam an und hielt ihr ein Fläschchen mit honiggelbem Inhalt entgegen. Antonia öffnete die Augen und musste schlucken. Legolas war bisher der einzige seines Volkes gewesen, den sie nackt gesehen hatte. Am Vorabend hatte sie aus einer Laune heraus die Heilerin mit einer Marmorstatue verglichen. Dieser Gedanke war angesichts der blassen glatten Haut mehr als gerechtfertigt. An den Stellen, die dem Sonnenlicht sonst nicht ausgesetzt waren, wirkte sie beinahe durchscheinend hell. Vom Körperbau her zierlich wie alle Elben, ließen sich die eindeutigen weiblichen Attribute dennoch nicht übersehen. Die halb vom langen feuerroten Kopfhaar verdeckten Brüste waren klein und rund wie die eines jungen Mädchens mit zart rosafarbenen Brustwarzen. Weil die Elbin größer war als sie, konnte sie den Ansatz der langen schlanken Beine und den leichten kupfernen Flaum zwischen ihren Schenkeln erkennen. Antonia schluckte. In ihrer Welt würden viele junge Frauen alles dafür geben um so auszusehen. Sie kam sich plötzlich plump und unscheinbar vor neben der strahlenden Schönheit der Elbin.  
  
Binala, der Antonias Blicke keineswegs entgangen waren, schenkte ihr ein strahlendes Lächeln. Ihre tief blauen Augen funkelten, doch sie verzichtete darauf, ein Kommentar abzugeben. Erneut versuchte sie, Antonias Aufmerksamkeit auf das Fläschchen in ihren Händen zu lenken. "Für die Haare." erklärte sie dabei und bedeutete ihr, einen Schritt nach vorne, weg von dem fließenden Wasser zu treten. "Lass nur, ich mach das schon." wehrte sie ab, als Antonia die Hand nach dem Gefäß ausstreckte. Sie fasste Antonia bei der Schulter, drehte sie um und träufelte etwas von der honigfarbenen Flüssigkeit auf deren Kopf. Sofort stieg Antonia ein süßer Blütenduft in die Nase. Dem Geruch nach schienen sich sämtliche Blumen Bruchtals in dem kleinen Gefäß zu vereinen. Sie spürte, wie der letzte Rest von Anspannung von ihr abfiel, als Binala damit begann, das Mittel n ihre Haare ein zu massieren. Die Finger der Elbin erwiesen sich dabei sowohl als kräftig als auch behutsam. Antonia schloss die Augen und überließ sich ganz diesem schönen Gefühl. Gleichzeitig verschwand ihr Angst. Zurück blieb nur ein leichter Hauch von Ungewissheit. Erst als das Shampoo wieder ausgewaschen war und sie damit begann, sich dem Rest ihres Körpers zu widmen, wagte sie es, die entscheidende Frage zu stellen.  
  
"Warum sollte Legolas sich für jemanden wie mich entscheiden, wenn er jemanden wie dich haben könnte?" Sie sah ihre Freudin dabei nicht an, sondern spielte unsicher mit dem silbernen Amulett, das sie selbst jetzt nicht abgelegt hatte.  
  
"Wie kommst du plötzlich auf diesen Gedanken?" Ein Anflug von Bestürzung sprach aus Binalas Worten.  
  
Antonia seufzte tief und zerrieb etwas Schaum zwischen ihren Händen. Sie fühlte sich regelrecht benommen von den Düften und dem angenehmen Gefühl des Wassers auf ihrer Haut. "Naja, zum Beispiel würden sich die Probleme auf ein Minimum reduzieren. Die ganze Sterblichkeitsgeschichte und so. Außerdem..."sie holte tief Luft"...bist du einfach wunderschön."  
  
"Einen Augenblick mal. Willst du damit andeuten, dass du dich für hässlich hältst?"  
  
Antonia traute sich immer noch nicht, der Heilerin in die Augen zu sehen. "Nun, im Vergleich ..."  
  
"Antonia." Die Hand der Elbin glitt sanft über ihr nasses Haar und zwang sie, den Blick zu heben. "Das ist das dümmste, das ich je von dir gehört habe. Menschen und Elben...es ist, als würdest du Raben und Adler vergleichen. Ich habe dir erzählt, dass das Sterbliche stets unser Herzt berührt, aber es ist mehr als das. Grüble nicht darüber nach denn du bist schön." Binala schenkte ihr ein strahlendes Lächeln das bis zu den tief blauen Augen reichte. Kurz berührten ihre Finger Antonias Wange. "Daran besteht gar kein Zweifel."  
  
Vielleicht lag es an der Hitze, dem monotonen Plätschern des Wasserfalls oder an den intensiven Düften, doch Antonia kam die Situation mit jedem Moment unwirklicher vor. Eine Art dumpfe Schläfrigkeit ergriff von ihr Besitz. Sie versuchte erst gar nicht, dagegen anzukämpfen. In diesem Zustand schienen jedliche Sorgen und Ängste weit weg zu sein. Sie waren nicht verschwunden aber hatten ihren Schrecken verloren.  
  
Sie lehnte nicht ab als Binala anbot, ihr den Rücken einzuseifen. Mit geschlossenen Augen stand Antonia da, bereit alles mit sich geschehen zu lassen. Sie genoss das Gefühl von Binalas Händen auf ihrem Rücken. Einen Moment lang ertappte sie sich bei dem Wunsch, es möge so bald nicht vorrüber sein. Und das war es auch nicht. Sie hatte es nicht richtig mitbekommen, doch plötzlich glitten die Hände der Elbin auch über ihren Bauch, ihre Arme, drückten sie gefühlvoll an sich.  
  
"Ich kann sehr gut verstehen, warum er sich für dich entschieden hat." Binalas Stimme, direkt neben ihrem Ohr, klang tief vor unterdrückter Leidenschaft. Sie begann Antonias Schultern und Nacken zu küssen.  
  
Antonia erfasste ein leichtes Schwindelgefühl. Allein die leichte Berührung von Binalas Lippen genügte, um wohlige Schauer durch ihren Körper zu jagen. Ihre Haut prickelte unter den schlanken Fingern, als würden sie leuchtende Spuren hinterlassen. Ohne sich um zu drehen hob Antonia den Arm und fasste in das dichte rote Haar der Elbin. Es fühlte sich glatt und trotz der Nässe seidig an. Binalas Hände strichen jetzt vorne über ihre Brust, berührten jedoch noch nicht ihren Busen. Jeder Zentimeter drängte sich schmerzvoll verlangend in ihr Bewusstsein. Langsam fuhren Binalas Fingerspitzen den Schwung des Schlüsselbeins nach und streiften den silbernen Anhänger.  
  
Mit einem Schlag wurde Antonia aus ihrer Benommenheit gerissen. Fluchtartig befreite sie sich aus den Armen ihrer Freundin und fuhr herum. Ihre Rechte schloss sich schützend um das kostbare Amulett. Niemand durfte es ohne ihre Erlaubnis berühren, niemand! Sie war die Hüterin. Es gehörte ihr, ihr ganz allein...  
Namenloses Entsetzen erfüllte sie plötzlich, als sie in Binalas Augen blickte, die so klar und tief wie das Meer waren. Bevor die Heilerin sie aufhalten konnte, griff sie sich ein großes Handtuch, packte ihre Kleider und floh Hals über Kopf aus dem Badehaus. Es grenzte an ein Wunder, dass sie in ihrem Zustand den Weg zu ihrem Zimmer fand. Keuchend sank sie auf das große Bett in dem sie so oft mit Legolas geschlafen hatte. Dieser Gedanke vergrößerte ihren inneren Aufruhr Doch ihr Bewusstsein kehrte immer wieder zu dem Scherben um ihren Hals zurück.  
  
Einen kurzen Augenblick lang, hatte sie ein schrecklicher Verdacht durch zuckt. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, wie sehr das Amulett ein Teil ihres Wesens geworden war. Wie verwundbar sie dadurch wurde...  
  
Eine Erkenntnis jedoch erschreckte sie am stärksten: Hätte Binala nicht zufällig das Schmuckstück berührt, befände sie sich immer noch in der Umarmung ihrer Freundin.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
So, jetzt lehne ich mich zurück und warte auf den empörten Aufschrei.... 


End file.
